Dreamscape 2: The Chaos Factor
by Imperfection07
Summary: [Sequel to Dreamscape: Light and Darkness.] It turns out the Warrior's work isn't finished by a longshot. [COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

Dreamscape 2:  
The Chaos Factor

Okay, here's the anticipated sequel! I hope people enjoy reading the chapters as they come up!

Shadow and other related characters are © SEGA  
Eevee and Pokemon are © Nintendo/Game Freak  
The elementals, Mona,and other unknown characters are © Imperfection07

Prologue

Oncoming Destiny

At any rate, I already told you I found that the power ups I had during the ARK misadventure were still with me. If only I knew that they came back with me for a reason. It had been at least three years since my first adventure on Mobius and discovery of my fate as the Charger Emerald Warrior.

Oh boy…

Sometimes I hated being a freshman in a new high school and living the limits that Earth usually granted. It wasn't like Mobius…that place where Sonic and Shadow were… I wanted to be there and help fight evil alongside them and the others.

I wasn't going to be prepared for the events that happened after Shadow came here and I doubt my family and will either. These events were going to shape my destiny as the Charger Emerald Warrior. And if I didn't face it the world would've met its end, just like our friendship when jealousy took a complete hold of us.

My mission was to capture the Wild Ones: the elementals threatening the existence of the population. I was reluctant but I had to do this for my family and friends. The part I was really reluctant about was those certain people who I held a grudge against. Sigh…oh well…

What happened…? You will just have to read this story of friendship, destiny, courage, and legend to understand what occurred on our planet: Earth. Three years after my return…

To be continued…

* * *

Uh...is it just me or does Mona sound like Alice (from the Resident Evil movies) in this fanfiction's prologue? (shrugs) Just asking...

R&R!


	2. A very sleepless night

Dreamscape 2:  
The Chaos Factor

Chapter 1  
A Very Sleepless Night

Guess what my curfew was…10:00!!!! I'd blame the school I am going to. Oh well. At any rate, my sleeping was peaceful, until a familiar flash woke me up. In an agitated manner I pulled the Charger Emerald Sword from the side of the bed and held it close. It had worked and pulled off one success after another. Not to mention that in a time like this, it was a good weapon.

I got poised in my bed and got ready. I heard a stifled THUD and a grunt. It was familiar in a way.

"Oh-kay…where am I?"

Very familiar; I felt something poke me in the back.

"Hey, are you awake?"

"Sure I'm awake Shad…" I muttered. "Do you know what time it is?"

"About two in the morning…?" He asked.

"Check the clock…"

"I can't see it!" Shadow responded.

"NYRGH…let me get it…" I sat up and found the square shape of the digital clock before pressing the LIGHT button causing the screen to become a neon green color. It was official: two in the morning!! I caught a glimpse of Shadow looking at the clock and back at me before the neon light shut off.

"Uh…sorry?"

"Sorry indeed…" I muttered. I was pretty close to becoming fifteen in four months and my attitude was changing a lot. "What's the deal? I didn't see you since Sonic Heroes! (A Dreamscape story I'll have to write after this if anyone's interested…)"

"Huh?" Shadow responded. I couldn't see his reactions so I paused.

"Video game…Metal Sonic overlord…?"

"Oh right…" Shadow shrugged since my eyes were getting used to the dark. He seemed to be looking around. "What happened to Eevee?"

"Little tiger decided to sleep in the basement." I responded. "So why did you wake me up at two in the morning?"

"Something was up in your world, I decided to go through the portal myself, did it at four AM due to myself not wanting to be pummeled with complaints by the triple threat, Sonic in particular." He explained briefly.

"Okay, now I know that our worlds are two hours apart." I mused. "Okay, tell me about it in the morning, for now…" I tossed him my old/huge safety blanket and a pillow.

"Wha?" Shadow blinked.

"…two AM…SLEEP!" I said briefly before pulling the covers of the bed over my head. "Alarm clock at 5:45."

"Bossy little…" I heard him mutter and start lying down on the floor before I had a thought of my parent's reactions of seeing an ebony hedgehog in my room and I closed the door. However, I accidentally stepped on something spiky. "OW! WATCH IT!" Shadow yelped

"Sorry…" I winced and got into bed. This was going to be quite a misadventure…

To be continued…

------------

It's okay for the first chapter right? Please R&R! It's like I'm ignored by everybody here!

Shadow: You stepped on my head….you were ignoring me!

C'mon I said "Sorry!"

Shadow: So? I think you deserve it! (Is transformed into a hamster) Oh when I transform back...oooh just you wait my pretty, I'm going to go and send you to the infirmary!

(smirks) I can't wait... (ignores the rest of Shadow's threats and turns back to the computer) (under her breath) I wonder if I should take it up a notch and turn him into a turtle...

Shadow: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!

(grins)


	3. Shadow the Plushie

Dreamscape 2

Here's the next chapter. Right now I'm still fixing the next few chapters that I did overtime. Thanks for the reviews so far! I really-really appreciate how people like the story as its going along.

Chapter 2: Shadow the Plushie

I woke up around five. It was getting a bit light so I somewhat peered over my bed and saw a mass of my blanket and the pillow. It looked as if he had woken up early. That was when I suddenly noticed something particular…

"Is it just me or do I smell scrambled eggs?" I asked myself before getting out of bed and shutting off the alarm before swiftly getting dressed and sneaking downstairs. This wasn't exactly easy due to the fact that I was carrying thick textbooks. It took me a while before I heard the CD player…not to mention 'someone' reciting the lyrics by Linkin Park in the midst of the sizzling of the eggs.

I cautiously walked in just as the lyrics switched to Souxie and the Banshees and I stood in the doorway for a while.

"You do this often?" I asked with a smirk.

"Heck, I do this whenever I can…I don't want to even talk about how many times the 'Blue Blur' burnt his food." Shadow responded with a slight smile without looking towards me.

"So, they have you as their personal cook?"

"Nope…I just do it…I was living with Rouge and Omega for a while anyway."

"Yeah, and speaking of being here…my parents might go berserk if they saw you." I explained.

"Okay…?" Shadow turned the stove off and looked at me with a very infamous eyebrow raise. "Didn't you even tell them?"

"And have my parents send me to a psychiatric ward? No way!" I responded. "They'd toss my Gamecube before you can say "Chaotix"!"

"That fast?"

"If they'd figure that video game characters would invade Earth." I shrugged.

"Oh…?" He blinked.

"Or worse…they'll ask me how I got to your world in the first place." I said in a thinking position.

"Oh…that's not good…" Shadow grimaced. "Listen, about that situation. It has to do with Chaos Energy."

"Like always?" I asked. Shadow sighed and nodded.

"So, did anything odd happen?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Define odd…?"

"You know…not supposed to happen on your world."

"Nothing happened…yet…" I replied. "Anyway I think your singing might have woken up…"

"Good morning Mona!" We heard the deep tone of my dad's voice.

"Oh…crap," I grimaced. "You should…" I looked back to see that Shadow wasn't there.He must've Chaos Controlled when I had my back turned... "…hide?"

"Something smells good!" My dad walked into the kitchen with his bathrobe on. "Nice! You made scrambled eggs!"

"Uh…yeah…I'm going to get my stuff ready." I felt sweat come down my face before zipping out the kitchen and back into my room.

"Shadow," I whispered, "you're going to have to be careful! My dad thinks I cooked!"

"Humph! I doubt it." Shadow remarked as he sat on my bed which was already made as he was reading an Archie Sonic Comic. "Besides, I suppose we'll be fine if I'm kept hidden. Jeez, it looks like I turned super deformed in this-" He suddenly noticed my Shadow plushie on a shelf along with my other two Sonic plushies (are those words??). I noticed his gaze and almost yelled.

"Oh no…you are not going to be imitating that purple dinosaur psycho!" I hissed, jumping in front of my plushies, blocking him. "Not to mention these can't be sold anymore."

"Don't worry. I won't go around singing while I'm out, or get that stuffed version of me ripped." Shadow responded. "I guess I could try to be a remake of one of those anime you watched."

"Great…I'll be the Sakura and you'll be Kero." I groaned remembering that TV show I used to watch before picking up the Shadow plushie and handing it to him.

"Here goes nothing!" In a split second later, the Shadow plush landed on the ground and stood up before stumbling and falling against the side of my bed. "OW!!!"

"Not easy being a plushie right?" I asked with a smirk.

"Not…easy…" He grimaced before I helped him onto the bed. "What's with people and not making a life sized plush doll?"

"Too much fabric…" I joked.

"Okay then…scratch that idea." Immediately, the ebony hedgehog crashed on the floor and the plushie landed in my arms. "Stupid fake gets to land on something soft while I get the floor…" He muttered to himself. I tried to stifle my laughter as I helped him up before putting the plush doll back.

"Are you okay?" I asked between smirks.

"Yes…enough for you to continue giggling." He responded. "While you can that is…" He knew how to get me to stop laughing and I didn't even _want_ to know what he would do if I didn't.

"Okay then…I'll try to sneak you scrambled eggs and I'll have to get to school."

"Great…" Shadow muttered before lying on the bed and grabbing issue number 125. "I wonder if the others are alright…" I heard him say to himself before I left the room.

------

This isn't exactly good but I will improve on the next chapters.

Sonic: I DON'T BURN MY FOOD!

Shadow: (sniffing) Uh…what's that burnt chili aroma?

Sonic: OO; MY CHILI DOGS!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs out of the room)

Shadow: (deviously) I really hope he doesn't forget about the stained glass window in the-

((CRASH!!!))

Sonic: (from background) AAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!

(Looks at Shadow) Don't say a word…

Shadow: (Mutters) don't worry; I don't have the insurance to tell him about the-

(POed) Don't make me transform you into a Magikarp!

Shadow: GAH! OKAY-OKAY! I'LL BE GOOD!

R&R!


	4. Rogue Dragonfly

Dreamscape 2: The Chaos Factor

Chapter 3  
Rogue Dragonfly

Last period…pretty good. I wouldn't be having tennis practice and it would be a weekend.

First period, however, a weird brown and purple dragonfly flew into the room, stopped inches from my face, hovered there in a strange manner, and fled. Odd…I guessed that would be classified as strange. The classmates were freaked thinking I was going to be stung. Do dragonflies sting? I don't know, but that thing was more than curious…it was almost like a reconnaissance bug.

I called my mom to pick me up. She arrived pretty fast. Luckily I got home without seeing any more of the dragonflies. When I got back I heard a faint tune coming from my room and walked upstairs to my room. Upon getting there I spotted Shadow. Well, in other words Shadow had fallen asleep on the bed, face down, and was listening to some random tune from the disk I made with my sister (who was still in Ohio).

I paused and looked at the clock. It was at least 2:51. Ah, he probably got bored. I wouldn't blame him, being in a room for almost six hours. I blinked wondering if he bothered to eat anything.

"Shad…?" My voice was barely above a whisper when I tiptoed in. Shadow didn't bother responding but turned so he was facing the wall next to my bed and mutter something like: "the lizard ate my emerald" or something like that. Heck, that response was good enough for me. I carefully placed my heavy book bag down and walked over to the main bedroom which was where the computer had been settled.

I sat down in the chair and got onto a few websites. Fortunately, I didn't run into ads that would occasionally pop up. I eventually went to listen to the music I downloaded. I heard Eevee's small bark before it hopped into my lap and sat down just as I reached the middle section of the ending theme for a certain anime created by Osamu Tezuka (Cyborg 009).

The song lasted nine full minutes as I brainstormed. One eventually popped up and I started just as I was at the beginning of another favorite.

Eevee decided it was best to avoid hitting its head against the keyboard and hopped onto the scanner. I sighed and continued. A sudden thought gripped me before I turned around suddenly. Nothing…

"Good," I whispered to myself and turned back to the computer "it was nothing."

"What's nothing?" A hoarse voice whispered. It was ten times as fiercer than Mecha Sonic.

Eevee suddenly sprang into my arms with a yelp before I turned suddenly. Still nothing…

I minimized my story and stood up.

"Okay…that was not funny." I muttered. The door was not in the exact angle at which I had left it. In other words, I enjoy having the door closed and I'll know if someone is in the room at the slightest movement. Eevee looked around and sniffed before leaping onto my head and off it. It felt as though time had stopped when I started turning.

Eevee had just leapt at the same dragonfly I saw earlier. There was just one difference: it had grown at least a few feet.

I would help but my sword was in my room. Great…there is a giant dragonfly trying to attack Eevee to get to me, and project Shadow as asleep in my room!!! HOW COULD MY DAY GET ANY WORSE?!

I almost panicked before suddenly grabbing Eevee before it could get mauled by the dragonfly's evolved fangs and running towards the door. Unfortunately, the bug got there first. Crap! The best thing I could do was start screaming. However, this would lead to something worse: my parents discovering my friends, and probably the huge amount of reporters asking me if I got permission from Sega. Not to mention I would be grounded for life. Oh well…you've got to do what you got to do.

"THERE'S A KILLER DRAGONFLY!!!!" I yelled as loud as I could before Eevee sprang from my arms and used the Swift attack. The stars pelted the dragonfly before it got knocked out of the way and I ran out of the room with the Pokemon tagging along. My parents greeted me at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's going on?!" My mother asked in a worried tone. Eevee whimpered, noticeably attracting my mother's attention. "How long have you had that thing?"

"Uh…mom…dad?" I started. My pulse quickened before a sudden buzzing and the dragonfly swooped over our heads and into the living room with a high ceiling. "This will take a long time to explain…"

The dragonfly was glaring straight at me. At this moment I started wishing I still had the Charger Emerald Sword. My family was as good as dead. The insect charged right before I spotted the infamous glow of the CES before it released a powerful electric blast sending it flying out an open window.

Shadow stopped in the middle of the living room with a grim look as he faced the open window. My parents backed up as he turned to us.

"It's okay. He's a friend." I responded. They stared with frightened looks before I walked over. "Nice timing."

"I know…I got bored of beating all your scores on Super Smash Brothers." Shadow responded and handed the sword over just as the buzzing started again. He suddenly spotted my parents staring at him before his hand waved in front of their faces and issued one word: "Sleep!"

Immediately my parents fell limp and reappeared on the couch. I looked at Shadow with a confused look and was about to ask something before he responded.

"They'll be fine; we'll explain everything when they wake up." I nodded and the dragonfly flew at us. Shadow swiftly jumped on its back and struggled to keep it from attacking. "Get moving! I'll take care of this bug!" Eevee affirmed and I saw it was holding onto one of its claws with its teeth like a puppy playing a vigorous version of tug-of-war.

I nodded and ran upstairs for the Supersonic Shoes. I heard a loud crash at the front door just as I finished putting them on and ran downstairs.

The living room was empty but I noticed the front door was open. Eevee and Shadow must have taken the battle outside. I sped out and noted a few things: Shadow had a firm grip on the dragonfly's back while Eevee was trying to get a clear shot.

"_Shadow… try to get it to land!_" I thought.

"_I'll try!_" Shadow responded and kicked the insect down before getting lashed with its tail and crashing onto the ground with a painful crash. I jumped at the dragonfly; oddly enough it seemed as if it happened before. It was just like when I was attacking the bio-lizard except with the same ferocity when I saw my friend being attacked. The blade immediately went through the insect's exoskeleton before it struck the cold ground. There was a brief pause before the insect stopped twitching and lay still. It suddenly warped into a mass of purple that seemed to fly about wildly before flying at me.

I swiftly blocked just as the purple mass went into my sword. A sudden chill rose from the sword almost making my hand numb before I dropped it into the ground. I gripped my hand and shook it a few times trying to restart the blood flow.

"What's with that thing?" I grimaced.

"You just recaptured the Wind Chaos Energy that was on your world." Shadow explained as he walked over, his hand was clutched over where he was struck by the huge tail. He noticed my worried look. "I'll be okay."

"Alright, I'm really just worried about what my parents are thinking…" I admitted as Eevee continued whimpering.

------

Uh…I'll bet you're probably asking: "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" right now. Just remember I started on this a year after the original Dreamscape and I had to determine weather to do an adaptation of Sonic Heroes or something completely different. Not to mention I was stuck on Dreamscape Alternate and Virtual Pokemon Insanity during this time period. I'm right behind you if you say this chapter was full of crap.

Shadow: She's been a busy authoress...

I'm still trying to fix the next chapters before posting them. Just so it won't be a surprise I decided to add a **_tiny_** bit of "R" to the next chapter out of a suggestion. There was a slight hinting in the second to last chapter in Dreamscape 1 1/2 if you want to check it out.

Shadow: R? Oh! You mean_ Romance!_

ARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!!! STOP GIVING AWAY THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

Shadow: Oh...crap...um...R&R!! (Runs as Imperfection tries to zap him with her "transformer ray")

AND STOP STEALING MY LINES! (Chases him)


	5. Explanations

Chapter 4:  
Explanations

Shadow, Eevee, and I sat on the smaller couch, explaining how it came to this (see Dreamscape: Light and Darkness or D1/2), as my parents listened to what happened. They were a bit surprised at my near death but kept themselves cool.

"…so you see, then we get up to this point where the dragonfly swoops in and yeah…" I finished.

"Oh-kay…" Dad nodded. "But why didn't you tell us this before?"

"I supposed you would think I was nuts." I shrugged. Shadow still had his hand on the wound although it was healing. "And if you didn't actually see it for yourself you would've said I was."

"But you said you were gone for two days." My mom inquired.

"Don't look at me." Shadow muttered. "How was I supposed to know the ring worked like that anyway?"

"Anyway, he's here until this Chaos problem is stopped." My dad started. "But what about Eevee?"

"Oh it…" I shrugged. "Eevee was doing fine. You guys never really noticed anything." Eevee shrugged also before leaping onto my mom's lap and sleeping.

"See? It likes you!" Shadow tried to smile a bit.

"Okay then…" My mom sighed. "But tomorrow he's going to need a good wardrobe."

"What would the owners think if they saw a SEGA character? They'd think they were going crazy!" I remarked before seeing Shadow's infamous smirk before he sped upstairs. "Oh no...NOT AGAIN!" I yelled and caught up with him (God bless those Supersonic Shoes!). We both wound up smacking into a wall next to my door.

"What?" He grunted as I kept a firm grip.

"Can't you do that some other time?" I asked bitterly.

"Fine…how about tomorrow?" He smiled a bit.

"NO!" I glowered.

"Day after tomorrow?" Shadow's eyebrow raised. I stared at him for a moment and my face turned a bit reddish before shaking it off and regaining my composure. I had no time for this!

"Get back downstairs or else…" I hissed catching Shadow off guard.

"Okay-okay!" He grimaced before we got back on the couch downstairs facing my parents and Eevee.

"What was that all about?" Dad asked.

"He was about to possess one of my toys." I sighed.

"That might work. He could sneak in and out without being seen by them." Mom nodded. I shot a dark look at Shadow.

"_Do you do this often_?" I asked.

"_No…I just have ways of bending things in my favor._"

"_…traitor…_"

"_HEY! What's wrong?_"

"_I hate shopping. It's a curse when I'm with my mom…_"

"_How is it?_"

"_You know how frustrating she is?_"

"_I don't want to know!_" Shadow's look changed to that of nervousness.

"_Good. You **really** don't want to know._" I finished.

We spotted Mom and Dad giving each other weird looks.

"Might as well say something about the telepathic connection." Shadow muttered.

* * *

Well, needless to say, Shadow insisted on sleeping on the couch. Eevee slept with me, and my family was in their normal areas except my dad had to endure my mom's snoring (no seriously she's a really bad excuse for an alarm clock). 

I constantly felt a sudden twinge before sitting up in bed. Eevee scratched its huge ears before it continued sleeping. I sighed and lay back in bed.

"Great…" I muttered. I just had to allow myself to worry about things that go bump in the night. "_Shad? Are you asleep?_"

"_No…I was watching TV._" He responded. He didn't sound tired at all. I carefully got out of bed so Eevee wouldn't be stirred. I made my way to the TV room except it was in the basement area. Upon getting there I saw him sitting on the couch watching a random movie. "Can't sleep?" He asked without looking towards me.

"Yeah…I see you can't either." I responded. He didn't bother responding when I sat down next to him. I paused and watched the random scene during the movie.

"You remember the battle with the Bio-Lizard?" Shadow asked. I nodded.

"I helped you when you were about to get attacked by the energy spheres." I replied. "I called you my friend after the conversation. Seems like an oxymoron right?"

"Almost…" He smirked. "At least you forgave me."

"Yeah…" I sighed before Shadow turned back to watching Resident Evil Apocalypse. I noticed this and looked back to the ebony hedgehog. "Uh…are you sure you want to watch this at night?"

Shadow just issued a shrug.

"At least I don't have nightmares about zombies raiding the house." He smirked causing me to shoot him a glare.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Shadow slightly turned towards me with a devious smirk.

"Poking in my head when I'm not looking; it's…it's really annoying." I said a bit frazzled.

"Hey, I'm just proving my point. I've been sleeping for fifty years so I don't sleep and have dreams."

"Oh…and I suppose you just see what everyone else is thinking?" I asked. Shadow restrained a chuckle before leaning back on the couch.

"Yep… No offenses but your dreams are weird…" He remarked. "Bits of fantasies here and there."

"I brainstorm in my sleep." I said a bit exasperated. Shadow rolled his eyes asif he was saying: "suuure you do"."You didn't check anything personal did you?"

"Like what?"

"Never mind… I don't even want you to know." I said and looked in another direction.

"Like…that guy you practically injured in the sixth grade?" Shadow grinned. My eyes widened and I looked towards him.

"Hey!" I almost shouted.

"I don't really blame you. I'd do the same thing." Shadow said nervously (and OOC) as I shot him a death glare. "Perverted little creep right?"

"Yep…" I nodded before we both settled down. I immediately focused on the television screen. "Oh hell no…"

"What?" Shadow's eyebrow rose.

"That reporter's next."

"The girl with the camcorder?"

"Yep…"

There was a brief pause before we watched the mass zombie and zombie victim scene.

"Yuck…" I shook my head and grumbled. "I'm glad I never went there."

"Thank god you didn't…" Shadow muttered a bit under his breath. I looked at him for a moment before focusing my attention back on the screen. If only I could read his thoughts and know what he was thinking. Oh well… I shifted a bit before feeling another wave of drowsiness causing me to start drooping over and try to remain awake. I didn't want to out of embarrassment of sleeping in front of him.

"Uh…you sure you can stay awake at this hour?" Shadow asked as I started becoming half asleep. I suddenly got myself to sit up straight after my conscious screeched for me to act like the Charger Emerald Warrior I was supposed to be.

"What are you talking about? I'm…just…fine…" I muttered before drowsiness wound up knocking me into submission and I slumped over before feeling myself being held by a familiar presence.

"Sleep tight Mona…" Shadow whispered before I finally nodded off.

* * *

Uh...so you probably knew this was going to happen by the little "sneak peek" that Shadow provided. (Looks at Shadow who, at the moment, has been transformed into a Chao) 

Shadow:>( You should be glad I can't throttle you without opposable thumbs.

Anyway you probably got another hinting from the chapter before the epilogue in Dreamscape 1 and a Half. (You know, before and after Shadow struck Sonic on the head)

Sonic: (from the other room) Hey, what's this bump doing h-...wait a sec...(frowns suddenly)...SHADOW!

Shadow: OO; EEP! R&R! (Runs)

(embarrased laugh)...how do I put up with these guys? (Loud crash from background) Seriously!


	6. Denial

Chapter 5  
Denial

I was lying down on a dark surface. Somehow I felt numb all over and frozen as I held myself and went into fetal position. I heard footsteps before trying to get a better look of who was coming behind me. I could only see darkness surrounding me before shuddering at the figure who continued approaching. Somehow I knew I had to get out of there, even if there was a risk.

Whoever it was…it looked familiar but not in a friendly sort of way. I heard another pair of footsteps before squirming and trying to move away from whoever it was. Before I could react, the first figure was upon me first. In a vicious way it started trying to cut off my air supply before the second one pried the hands away from my throat before holding me close.

The second figure was a lot different and there was something familiar and comforting about it. The darker creature issued a series of snarling which was hard to describe before…

I shot up in bed and felt sweat go down the back of my neck. I swiftly checked myself before breathing a sigh of relief.

"God…it was just a dream." I sighed in relief before seeing Eevee perched on the end of my bed, watching me intently. "What?" The Pokemon raised both of its eyebrows twice in a teasing manner and I remembered what happened last night when I was with Shadow.

"Nothing happened Eevee!" I muttered before pulling myself out of bed. "He probably didn't want me to sleep on the couch anyway." I closed the door to my bedroom before getting dressed into a new outfit composed of jeans and a T-shirt before combing my hair down.

Eevee started chattering in a few words in its language before I looked towards it. Oddly enough I understood every word.

"No…I didn't…"

"Eep-eep?" Eevee tilted its head causing one ear to flop down and the other to rise intently before continuing. "Eep-eep-eep-eep!"

"Say what!" I looked at Eevee before suppressing the urge to unleash a yell. "We're not going out! Have you ever heard of inter-species dating!"

"Eep…eep-eep!" Eevee folded its little arms and smiled towards me.

"He…really…said that…?" I asked only to receive a nod and another "eep". At that point I was going to run into a wall and knock the idea out of my head. Thank god I had self control over my actions. "Eevee…he can't…I'm human and he's…he's…"

"Eep-eep?" Eevee asked.

"Yeah…you get the idea…" I said before sitting down on the bed. I felt Eevee sit on my lap before we both looked straight at each other. "I wish I c-" I stopped suddenly and Eevee smiled deviously.

"Shut up-shut up-shut up!" I pelted the top of my head with both fists and lying back on the bed in frustration causing Eevee to be flung into the air and land next to me on a pillow. "I can't! It's illogical! Jesus Christ!" I almost shouted as I clutched at my hair. Eevee shook its head.

"Eep-eep-eep…" It replied. My eyes narrowed at its comment.

"Oh…like you went through the same thing…"

"Eep…"

"Alright "Mr. Know-It-All", tutor me!" I snapped. Eevee was about to say something before stopping and pausing. I continued glaring at it before speaking again. "Reality is such a cruel mistress…" I said, affirming that Eevee didn't have the experience to talk about this. I issued a grumble before standing up.

"I'm going outside…"

* * *

I did have that kind of dream before so the first part of the chapter was based on a true occurance I "experienced".

Shadow: That's what she gets for watching Nightmare on Elm Street at 3 am.

Be grateful I changed you back before Sonic could pull off the Sonic Wind on you.

Shadow: I'll remember that...

PLZ R&R!

Shadow: (POed at missing the line) O<! DARN IT!


	7. In Hot Water

Chapter 6  
In Hot Water

_Mona's POV_-

I had gotten on my bike for a morning ride as a way to get out of the house. I had too many things on my mind and this was the best way I could take my mind off them. I felt the wind race past me as I sped down a steep hill before screeching to a halt and trudging back up the hill. It was difficult because the hill was at a 140 degree angle making pulling the bicycle up really hard. I had just gotten myself back on to the top before hearing sirens and spotting a fire truck rush past.

I paused and remembered I still had the search glasses and Supersonic shoes on. I immediately gave chase on my bike and tried to catch up before stopping and spotting a trace of fire in the distance. I had a bad feeling which urged me to get over there. With or without the sword I knew I had to do something.

_Shadow's POV_-

I sat down on the couch, still trying to get a good explanation out of myself as I heard footsteps and the garage door opening and closing. Watching 28 Days Later didn't stop me from thinking about last night.

"What's wrong with me?" I couldn't help asking bitterly. I just knew it wouldn't happen between us.

Flashback:

We were both watching Resident Evil Apocalypse when Mona pointed out the zombie victim scene.

"Thank god I didn't wind up there." She muttered.

"Thank god you didn't." I responded. My eyes widened when I realized I sounded a bit too caring and I turned away from her before she could get a good look at my expression. What the hell was wrong with me? My pulse was a lot swifter than usual and I felt a bit sick at this point.

I noticed Mona drifting off. Somehow something in my head went off and I felt something for that human. I just couldn't place it in time.

"Are you sure you can stay awake at this hour?" I asked before Mona sat up straight trying to act wide awake. Heh…she's still trying to act strong and be the Chaos Warrior she's expected to be.

"What are you talking about?" Mona asked as I continued looking at her. "I'm…just…fine…" That was when she slumped over and I had her…in my arms! (EEYAAAUGH!)

"Sleep tight." I whispered in her ear, gently holding her for a while before the movie ended and finally getting her back in her own bed. Right when I was up close to her, I said that one sentence which would always stab at me. That three-word sentence that scares even a person like me out of his mind. That sentence that a couple would use...oh...shit...I didn't say that...

End Flashback:

AARGH! Why didn't I stop when I was ahead! I restrained myself from slapping myself in the forehead. Where the heck did these emotions come from anyway! That was not necessary at this time! What would Maria think if she saw me! God! I leaned back before seeing Eevee sitting next to me.

"Eep-eep." It said. I paused.

"She's confused as well?" I asked, understanding the Pokemon's speech due to the telepathy that me and the human experienced.

"Eep." It nodded before continuing. "Eep-eep-eep-eep!"

"What!" I almost jumped out of my seat. "She…she ALMOST said that!" I almost started panicking at this point. I couldn't believe it even if I had experienced it!

"You know about INTER-SPECIES DATING do you!" I almost shouted. Thank god her parents weren't here. I couldn't help myself. Stupid emotions! That Pokemon wasn't helping either.

I suddenly paused before coming to one conclusion: "We're just friends…I can't just rush in and say that stupid sentence out loud and embarrass myself!"

Eevee sighed before turning and having its ears stand on end. "Eep!"

"What is it?" I asked before feeling a twinge which always occurred when I tried to see in her mind. I immediately saw a fire truck and that girl riding after it on her bicycle. "Mona…are you trying to get yourself killed!" I grumbled before rushing into her room and grabbing the sword and scabbard before rushing out of the house, closing the door as I did so.

Something told me I had to protect her…

_Mona's POV_-

After following the fire truck I spotted a house, almost fully covered in flames. I immediately left the bicycle and helmet before rushing over.

"Please! My son's in there!" I heard a shout before seeing a woman around 32 trying to force her way into the building before I spotted an open window and a faint crying.

"Where's the kid?" I asked the Search Glasses before there was a map showing the inside of the house and where to go.

"Hey, get out of here!" I turned suddenly to see a fire-man getting ready to hose the building. Without thinking twice I went into the house with my search glasses still on. "Hey! Are you committing suicide or what!" I stopped and tried to identify where the crying was coming from before dodging a short burst of flames and rushing upstairs. I issued a grunt at the smoke coming towards me before finally getting into the room.

What I saw stunned me to no end. A creature embodied by flames had cornered the child before standing up.

"Ah…the Charger Emerald Warrior…" It sneered. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you here."

"Who are you?" I asked. The child continued crying as it clutched a doll version of Sonic.

"Who am I? Who am I? The fire element. I just wanted to have some fun while I'm here." It grinned in a slight Freddy Kruger manner.

"Let's see you have fun when I…I…err…" I stopped suddenly as I felt for the sword. "Shit…" I forgot I left it behind.

"What's wrong? Forgot your sword?" It asked. I looked at it before seeing the young boy huddled in the corner. I swiftly grabbed the child in my arms and ran out as fast as I could. "No sense running…you're stuck." It said before I stopped at where the stairs were supposed to be.

"Oh…great…" I muttered. What I'd give for a fire-hose at this point. The boy whimpered before I spotted the fire elemental behind us. I looked at the Supersonic Shoes and swallowed. Let's not forget my tremendous fear of heights. What I did next was jump. Fortunately, me and the kid landed on the couch with me supporting him.

"Run!" I shouted after ushering him to his feet. The five year old Sonic Fan ran out the door with his doll leaving me to face the elemental.

"Well-well…" The sadistic elemental was in front of me as I tried to recover from the fall. "…I never expected such a girl to go to such extremes."

"You should've seen me on the ARK." I grimaced before standing up and aiming a kick at the chest section. The elemental reformed and smirked as I tried to pat down the sudden fire that started on where my foot connected with it.

"Not much without your sword…" It grinned before a spray of water caught it off guard. It staggered back and I was facing yet another elemental: water.

"May I cut in?" Surprisingly the elemental was a female.

"Uh…sure…?" I nodded.

"God…can't I have any fun without you showing up and spoiling it!" The fire elemental grumbled.

"You know me…I always enjoy being a pest to you Hot Stuff." She grinned before they both leapt at each other. I felt helpless at this point without my weapon but that didn't mean I couldn't fight. I swiftly found a fire extinguisher in the corner and grabbed it regardless of the heat coming from the metal before firing the foam at the elemental's feet. It jumped back each time I got a clear shot before charging up and throwing a fire ball. I ducked in time before finding out the floor below me had started giving away.

"Crap…" I just stayed there motionless before a gloved hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me off in time for the floor where I had been to crash into the basement level. I immediately found myself staring into those crimson eyes.

"I always have to save you don't I?" Shadow asked before spotting the two elements. "So…who's on who's side?"

"Best to help Watery first." I said before retrieving the sword from Shadow and holding it. The blade suddenly changed color, a deep violet, before a blast of wind erupted from it sending the fire element flying before crashing onto the ground. I found a similarity between him and a Power Rangers villain.

"Watery" immediately lashed fire with a full blast of water before they both suddenly dispersed into tiny orbs of energy and went right into the sword. That same numbness from before came back, this time it was twice as bad. I immediately dropped the sword and clutched my right arm before Shadow grabbed both me and the sword and warped us out before the ceiling collapsed.

A split second later, we were back in my bedroom. Shadow placed the sword down before checking my arm.

"Two elementals at the same time…" He muttered. "You weren't ready for that…"

"And you sound like the guy from that movie." I responded before we both smiled at each other before I realized something. "_Oh great_…_I forgot my bike_…"

* * *

Yep, I added Shadow's POV to make it interesting. But I'm still reluctant about this being a romance story. 

Shadow: And your pants leg is still on fire...

(Suspicious glare) Oh really?

Shadow: No seriously! Look!

Girly Scream (jumps into swimming pool out back) (Well...I don't exactly own a swimming pool...my neighbors do)

Shadow: (triumphant) R&R!

(**teeth chattering** + **sputtering**) **THAT'S NOT FAIR, SHADOW**! Ah-choo!


	8. New Kid

Chapter 7: New Kid

(Warning: A development of a triangle)

Mona's POV

I had woken up at 5:15 from the loud droning of my alarm clock before getting ready for school. I had my hair down and wore my favorite blue headband along with jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I had gone downstairs to the TV room to watch something while I waited for my parents to wake up. I had always done this, but this time Shadow was pretty much in charge of what we were going to watch since he had dibs on the remote.

"So, what are we watching?" I asked as Eevee stirred from its sleep. Shadow shrugged at this and responded: "Some random Japanese movie which I can't pronounce the freaking title."

I smirked at this and noticed the character "Abe no Seimei".

"It's called Onmyoji." I said to him. "Ohn-me-oh-jee. (I think that's how it's pronounced)"

Shadow turned towards me with a smirk.

"Are you giving me an English lesson in accents or something in that category?" He asked with humor in his voice.

"Yes…" I said before stopping and rethinking. "No…I wasn't…"

"It sounded like it."

"I can assure you it wasn't." I said.

"Really?" Shadow smirked and I had a sneaking suspicion he was poking fun at me acting a bit too stern in that last sentence.

"Yeah really…" I muttered. (Are we switching personalities or what!) There was a brief pause before I broke the silence. "I'm getting a soda."

"You're having a soda this early in the morning?"

"Yes why not?"

"Never mind…" Shadow smirked before turning back to the movie and petting Eevee on the head. "I can never understand you."

_And I doubt you ever will…_ I responded mentally to the ebony hedgehog.

I walked upstairs to the kitchen which was near the front door. It had a window next to the kitchen table allowing a good view of the driveway. I opened the fridge and was about to pull out a root beer when a shadow was cast on the floor next to me. I turned to the window suddenly only to see nothing there.

That was weird…

Everything else was just normal when dad drove me to school at around seven. Shadow decided to follow secretly with the sword for some odd reason though. Probably to see how my high school was doing.

Shadow's POV

Following the car wasn't in fact easy. I had to keep my eye on the Ford and avoid being seen by any helicopters. I had brought the sword which now contained four elements: wind (violet), thunder (yellow), fire (red), and water (blue). Mona just needed steel (white), earth (green), and ice (turquoise). That wasn't going to be an easy task due to her having school. The weather wasn't exactly on my side either.

Stupid rain-clouds…

I immediately stopped on the roof of her school before watching the brunette walk in. Her brown hair soaked by the pouring rain. _Cute_… I mentally swatted myself to keep my emotions in check beforelooking around, spotting an open door, and diving in. So far so good, I was out of the rain. There was just one problem…I was at the entrance of a certain locker room.

I felt awkward at this and felt like hitting myself in the head and yelling "IDIOT" over and over again before racing back into the freezing rain. Again my ebony fur was greeted by the freezing cold water before I found another entrance to the lower level that was indoors and raced to it. Empty, but I could hear voices coming from the door.

Voices meant students…

And these students were approaching the door at a fast rate.

((((SWAT!))))

I was pinned against the wall by the door as students raced to first period that was signaled by the bell ringing. The students left and the door closed. I was okay but now I understood how that spider felt when that cartoon character Garfield stomped on it. I straightened my back and eased my joints before sneaking in. Thank god it was empty.

It was at that point I heard something coming in my direction. I swiftly dove behind a huge crate and peered around it.

One kid…that was weird. What was weirder was that he suddenly developed falcon-like wings and tail-feathers after stretching. He looked around and would've spotted me if I hadn't ducked back into the shadows. The bluenette seemed to have Mobian features as well as a human's. He had a sword in a sheath, and was wearing slanted glasses that masked his eyes.

Something about him made me feel more and more on edge. The hybrid suddenly morphed back into his bluenette human form as I continued glowering at him. I didn't like this…whoever he was...he made my spikes stiffen.

Mona's POV

It was around 4th period and I was pretty much about to doze off from the amount of note taking before hearing a knock on the door. I looked up as the teacher walked to the door and opened it.

"Yes…? Oh…I wasn't expecting you." He walked back to the front of the room. I managed to get a good look at the student. He had unnatural blue hair, brown eyes, and a rather kind look. I found myself staring at him.

"Hey Mona…you have a crush on this guy or what?" A girl next to me sniggered.

"No…" I shook my head. There was no way I would fall for the new kid! And Kianna was probably going to be a really bad influence if that happened.

"Too bad…I've got dibs on him." She grinned before shifting back into her seat. My eyes narrowed and I secretly drew Shadow laughing villainously as her bleeding corpse lay rotting on the ground, obviously what I wished Shadow would do to her. If that witch was experiencing love at first sight I wouldn't feel sorry for her if he dumped her on the spot.

The boy was introduced as Hiro and I immediately realized it sounded a bit Japanese. He was positioned in front of me and I felt giddy for no apparent reason. I shook it off.

_Damn it…I hate teenage hormones!_ I mentally ranted.

"So…-how-are-ya? My-name's-Kianna. Wanna-go-out? I-have-a-bunch-of-friends." She said this so fast I could hardly understand a single word. Hiro didn't listen since he was too busy having a look which meant he was off in his own little world. That was weird since I usually did the same thing. Kianna paused and frowned. "ARE YOU DEAF!"

"Kianna? Do you want to explain to the class what you're subject with Hiro is?" The teacher asked. Kianna paled I mentally laughed at her cruel expense. _MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_ She deserved this for being a hissy-brat and talking out loud every time I attended this class.

In between fourth and fifth period I went to my locker. Fortunately this was my free time. I noticed Kianna walking past me with a frown plastered on her face as she went towards another class. She stopped suddenly and I felt something ominous about the way she was standing. Crap…

In an instant Kianna was up in my face.

"THIS IS **YOUR** FAULT!" She screeched, her voice causing my eardrums to pound.

My fault! Jesus! What was she talking about! Something told me to go homicidal but I regret to say I'm too damn nice for my own good. All I could do was shout back.

"MY FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH A HIGH PITCHED VOICE!" (I really want to say that to her in real life) I shouted back. I felt my face getting hotter than the fire elemental as my anger kicked in. How DARE she blame me for this! If there was no Zero-Tolerance I would've thrown her out the window! Shadow would've never forgiven me but WHO CARES!

"Oh really? You know, every time I see you draw in class, I knew you had no life. SO GET ONE!" Kianna remarked.

That…was…IT! That was the LAST thing I wanted to hear. Making fun of my creative streak as I sought a career as a cartoonist! I WANTED her to die right there! I felt my hands clench into really tight fists before…

"Don't you have some other person to bother?" An unfamiliar voice caused us to turn suddenly and spot Hiro. I felt really giddy now.

"Uh…me and my friend were just acting. Right Mona?" Kianna was about to drape her arm across my shoulder in a friendly manner before my giddiness faded; I shoved her away fiercely, and slammed my locker door with a loud BANG! Oh how I loathe that girl… Made fun of me and called me her friend! Not going to happen again.

"You're NOT my friend…" I snarled before aiming a kick at her and stomping off. I wanted her to vanish. No questions asked. A moment later I was wishing Team Dark came and mauled her then and there. Oh well…

"So…what were you girls talking about?" I heard Hiro walking next to me.

"Some random moment…" I responded, not helping myself at sounding darker than usual.

"That wouldn't be the girl from fourth period would it?" He asked. I smirked and nodded. "Thank god I showed up before you knocked her teeth out."

"I would've broken her ribs…" I muttered with embarrassment. "Uh…my name is Mona. You're Hiro right?"

"Yep…" Hiro responded. Giddiness returning… I mentally slapped myself in the head to regain control. I did not like him that much!

"That's a nice name." I commented. "I heard it in an anime I watched."

"Uh…I usually get that from my classmates." Hiro shrugged. "So…you have lunch this period?"

"Sure…I'll see you there. I have to be somewhere else first." I said remembering I was supposed to see Shadow near a window.

"Okay…see ya." Hiro responded as he walked off. I waited till he was downstairs before going near a window as soon as all the classes in the room had started.

_So…how's class?_

_Great…_ I responded. _It was great._ ARGH! Why couldn't I get Hiro out of my head!

Shadow's POV

Her voice seemed…distant. I had real sneaking suspicion about this. The new kid and Mona being off. I decided to investigate a bit further.

_So…you met a new friend?_ I asked.

_Yeah, his name was…_

"HIS!" Oh-kay I admit I was about to fall off that tree right that minute. I corrected myself on the tree branch and started again. I wasn't jealous! I'm not supposed to be feeling emotions!

_Ah-hem…please continue._ I said. Jealous? Me? HA! What a laugh!

_His name is Hiro._ Mona replied.

_Sounds Japanese…_ I responded. Time to recheck. _He wasn't a bluenette wasn't he?_

There was a VERY long pause before she continued. Ah-HA! NERVOUSNESS!

_Yeah…wait…you saw him?_ She asked. Mona sounded a bit excited. _Did you even talk to him?_

I did not like where this was going…and something didn't smell right…this guy shows up and hits on her right after I said something! And SHE had a CRUSH on HIM!

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

I stopped once I realized I screamed mentally. Crap…

_Uh Shadow? Are you alright?_

I felt my sweat get washed off by the rain after I heard her voice. _Why didn't I tell her before she dozed off! WHY? WHY? WHY!_ With each syllable I proceeded to smack my head into the tree trunk.

_Yes…uh…I'm alright…_ I responded before I hissed through my teeth: "Happythoughtshappythoughtshappythoughts…" For as you could probably see, I was trying to keep calm.

_I just heard you scream…_ Mona responded. _I'll see you after school's over. You doing alright? You know its raining out there…_

_I'm fine…_ I responded. "NO I AM NOT FINE! I'M GOING TO SMELL LIKE A WET DOG!" I shouted only to have my voice get muffled by the rain before I spat out the water that collected in my mouth. Ugh…gross…

_Okay, see ya…_

_See ya…_

I sat there feeling my stomach tighten. I had to tell her but…what if she…I couldn't…not when she was on a mission.

I snapped out of my thoughts as a piece of ice nicked my ear. I caught another one and felt my ears lay back as the sword started glowing. Another elemental was arriving.

"Ice…"

To be continued…

* * *

Just RR if you feel like it… Just so you know, someone in class DID tell me to get a life a few days ago...

I'm not joking at this…

Shadow: Aw…

Here's a tissue.

Shadow: I was being sympathetic that time!

Oh…never mind…


	9. Deep Freeze

Chapter 8: Deep Freeze

(Note: Slight Triangle…)

Shadow's POV  
_I'm not jealous… I'm just concerned…_ I continued muttering to myself as I tried to find the Ice elemental. Hiro…why did that name seem familiar? I had to think straight even though that last conversation jabbed me over and over again.

"She only just met him…she wouldn't…" I gritted my teeth and ran past a chimney before leaping onto another roof and ducking under the billboard. The small hail started increasing in size and I dodged one that was at least the size of a golf ball as I continuously had a vision of her…and him…

If he even touched her…

I felt my temperature increase as the temperature outside got colder. I guess that's what Mina the Mongoose described as jealousy and humiliation when she saw Sonic kissing that other girl in the comic book I read two days ago. It was hopeless for her to get him to notice.

I dodged another maelstrom of hail before spotting a fury of ice. I was getting close.

Mona's POV  
Lunch was okay…

The strange thing was about Hiro. It was like the person I always wanted to meet. Nice…supportive…

It felt as though I wasn't getting a grip on things. Was this…NO! It's not! I'm freaking fourteen! I promised I'd wait till I was twenty or thirty. I was still worried about Shadow; he'd probably get pneumonia sitting in the rain like that. I continued sitting on the stairs with anticipation. I looked outside and paused. I thought it was going to be raining. There wasn't a forecast of hail…

A sudden panic gripped me and I remembered Shadow's mental screaming. He…oh no…

_HE DIDN'T GO BY HIMSELF DID HE!_

I had to find him…something told me I had to.

"Hey Mona…" _Oh god…Hiro…_

"Uh…Hi…" I responded. "I was just leaving…"

"Where to? This hailstorm might last a long time."

"It's really important…I-I uh…I have to go-see ya!" I said at once, doing a slight Jackie Chan Adventure imitation, before running out. That…was…embarrassing!

Thank god I had my Supersonic Shoes on. As soon as I was off the school grounds I raced in a direction. Somehow I knew he was going this way. All I could hear as I ran was the loud and droning noise of the hail striking the pavement. It was deafening and the sound made my ears sting. I suddenly realized it was covering everything, including the road I was trying to move on.

The Ice Elemental…

A thought of Shadow being in fierce combat caused me to run faster despite the hail trying to push me back.

_Turn back…_

_Turn back…_

_Turn back…_

My eyes slanted as I swatted the flying hail in another direction. That was getting annoying… I shoved my way through and leapt onto a building after bouncing off the wall next to it. I landed and my eyes widened. Oh I hated being right…

Shadow wasn't standing much of a chance against the elemental due to the harsh winds knocking him off balance before his leg was suddenly frozen.

I ran towards him and felt the temperature around me dropping faster. The cold was biting at my face as I swiftly aimed a strong kick at the elemental. It backed up and I felt a surge of cold numb my foot. That was a bad move since it caused the small burn on my leg, caused by the Fire elemental (see chapter six), to start stinging.

"Mona!" Shadow yelled as he tried to get up despite the fact one of his legs was frozen. "Get the sword!" I continued glaring at the elemental. It looked like any other human but its skin was black in color and its hair was a slight turquoise. I didn't understand how it could see me even if its eyes were closed.

"You're here…" It said before raising one of its sleek black hands sending a spray of ice at me. I tried to shelter my face with my hands. Nothing else mattered. I had to keep myself from going blind. I managed to reach the sword and felt the heat emitting from it. The air around me started heating up and I managed to get a good shot with a stream of fire from the fire elemental that I caught earlier.

The ice elemental dodged and I saw that some part of it had slightly melted. This caused me to remember when I played Pokemon Gold and Silver and saw the weaknesses of different Pokemon. That was when two words entered my head: **Fire and Water**.

I gripped the sword and got poised as the Elemental suddenly attacked with a fury of ice and hail. I ducked, despite the stinging in my leg, and tried to concentrate on releasing both fire and water. Almost suddenly, a streak of hot water erupted from the sword, striking the ice elemental head-on. Right before it got sucked into the sword, the Ice element lashed out with a furious ice attack which caught me off guard. The ice elemental was trapped in the sword but I had found myself getting knocked back before accidentally tripping over the edge of the building. This didn't seem good. And I ultimately regretted the weight of the books in my backpack.

Shadow's POV  
"NO!" I shouted. The ice that had partially frozen me suddenly shattered before vanishing and I ran towards the edge. Upon getting there I stopped short and saw him…that hybrid bluenette again. I was relieved that Mona was okay but partially……_I WANTED TO SAVE HER! DAMN HYBRID!_

Mona was set down before she walked back to the sword and sheathed it.

"Uh…thanks…" She said, blushing slightly. "You're okay Shadow?"

"Me? Uh…yeah I'm fine…" I responded, trying to calm myself and ignore the fact I was getting more and more tempted to throttle this guy.

"Well…I'd better get moving before more girls fall off buildings." The bluenette smiled before stepping back towards the edge. Mona was starting to blush even more and I noticed her having a distant look. I immediately viewed myself snapping that guy in two as I felt my teeth bearing. _He's going to regret that!_

Mona's POV  
This guy seemed awfully familiar as if I had seen him before. I found myself blushing in a moment. It was like I was looking at an exact replica of Shadow only more human and his hair being blue in color.

"See ya later…" He said before flying off. I shook myself out of my daze in time to see Shadow aiming daggers after the hybrid.

"Shadow?" I asked with a large amount of worry in my voice. Shadow stopped glaring before turning back to me.

"Let's go…" He said before warping us out of the vicinity. It was at that moment I knew Shadow was having second thoughts about that hybrid. But why… it's not like he saw him before…right?

* * *

Yep…it's a romance triangle developing… Anyway I suppose you already know who the hybrid is from the previous chapter. Thanks for the reviews and that offer for Freddy to get that girl in the last chapter.

(Screaming in background accompanied by evil maniacal laughter)

(Shrug/Smile) Well, you've gotta love those super villains.

Eggman: (hops next to authoress with a grin)

(Glares) I did not mean you…

Eggman: (droops over)

Please RR!


	10. Emotions Surfacing

Chapter 9: Emotions Surfacing

* * *

(Eh…struggling through this at the moment…I just have this sneaking suspicion that I'm going to get flamed on this chapter...)

* * *

Shadow's POV  
We were back in the house. It turned out I wasn't actually prepared for what happened before I could tell her what I really wanted to say, and manage to rid her mind of that other guy. 

"Um…Mona?" I started.

"Hmm?" That all-too-familiar anime blink came when she looked towards me.

"I…I…um…err…need to tell you something." I said, not helping it if my jaw was twitching. Great…it was like my tongue had filled the inside of my mouth and was keeping me from talking straight. "You see I…I…am…"

Mona continued looking at me funny and I felt like a complete idiot.

_Just say it! Say the freaking words!_

Her eyebrow raised and she blinked.

"Yes?" She asked a bit confused at my slurred speech.

"I…well you see I…" GOD! Why the freaking crap couldn't I talk right! She was right in front of me!

"Uh…I've got homework to do Shad…you can tell me later if you want…" Mona shrugged before walking upstairs. I stood there with my jaw twitching before hearing the door close and I faced the wall closest to me. I just can't believe I screamed this out loud.

"God……….DAMMIT!"

_WANG!_

"CHRIST!"

_WANG!_

"SHI-TAKE MUSHROOMS!"

_WANG!_

"SHIT!"

_WANG!_

(Repeat this over 10 times)

(Yes…he's banging his head against the wall…) (:shot:)

I stopped and took a deep breath before Mona's dad walked upstairs from the basement and looked at me.

"What's that noise?" He asked with a confused expression before I turned back to the wall.

"DAMMIT!"

_WANG!_

"Uh Shadow…"

_WANG!_

"…you're scaring the…"

_WANG!_

"…neighbors…"

**_WANG!_**

I stopped banging my head against the wall and stood there a bit dazed from the pain rushing through my head from that last _head-bang_ as I held my head.

"You got an ice pack or something?" I asked before her dad pointed to the kitchen. "Thanks…"

Well…it's not like she likes me that much…does she?

Mona's POV  
I was up in my room, finishing up my math or algebraic homework (which I hate). The burn and frost on my foot was agitating me as I tried to get in a comfortable position on the bed. It had been doing that since I walked upstairs as if it wanted me to go back.

But how could I? I knew I had feelings for him but…how would society react if they saw us?

"Shadow…" That same word I could only repeat as I continuously saw him in my head. "Great…I'm obsessed…" I muttered before placing my books back in the backpack and flopping down on the bed next to my Shadow plushie. I looked at it before turning my attention back to the ceiling.

"Face it…he probably was trying to tell you about the improbability of a human and mobian being together." I said to myself. The other part of me was saying that this wasn't true although I thought this.

"No…he was trying to tell you that he…" My other side tried to speak up before…

"MONA!"

I snapped out of my daze from dad's voice before looking towards the door.

"YEAH, WHAT IS IT?"

"I'm going to be out for a while!"

"OKAY!" Well…mom wasn't going to be back for another hour so…

_I might as well ask him_… I thought before sitting up and walking towards the basement area.

(To be continued…) (:shot again:) (Just kidding…I'm just making sure you're still there!)

Shadow's POV  
The pain in my head had subsided before I tossed my ice pack onto the table. This whole thing…it was strange…just thinking about that girl caused me to zone out before the scene with the Alien eggs got me back to reality (I love that SciFi movie!).

_Look Shadow…it's not like she's going to come downstairs and sit next to you_… I mentally grumbled before hearing someone coming down the stairs. _I…I guess it's the exact opposite…_ I blinked and turned my attention back to the TV screen before Mona sat down next to me.

_Okay Shadow…do something…ANYTHING!_ I thought as I took side glances at the brunette. My emotions were a bit confusing at that point…

What could I do? Just grab her and do that romance stuff without an explanation! HELL NO! Well, a hedgehog's gotta do whatever it does…

"Uh…Mona, you remember when I was trying to tell you something earlier?" I started not helping it if my hand was inching towards hers. I mentally screamed at it to back off.

"Uh…yeah…" She noticed my hand inching towards her and shuffled away just as I grabbed my arm with my other hand and pinned it at my side. _Face it…she's going to be staring at you…_

"Well…uh……" _Oh nuts…not again!_ "…you know we've been…err…friends for a while right?" The brunette looked towards me with an inquiring look.

Mona's POV  
_Okay…he's stuttering…that means he's nervous…_I noted this but nodded. He was probably going to say how illogical it was…

"Okay…eh…you remember a few nights ago…we were watching that zombie movie?" He started before scratching the back of his head. I continued staring at him. "Well…this is probably going to be a bit odd but…" Shadow paused before…

"I love you…" He managed to wheeze out without mumbling.

We could only stare at each other. Me from pure surprise, and Shadow from embarrassment of what my reaction would be.

"Shadow…?" I blinked.

"Look…you don't have to tell me…" The hedgehog grumbled, a pinkish color forming on his muzzle as he looked down. I felt even more giddy than usual and the phrase: _"HOLY CRAP!" _kept repeating in my head. _He actually said it…and I wasn't even half asleep!_ _HOLY CRAP!_ Something inside me had suddenly snapped and my mind was less focused on my classmate. I was mentally cursing at myself for watching Van Hellsing at that point. I couldn't restrain myself from it any longer. "I know it's weird…I-I mean us being together…heh…go fig-"

His sentence was cut off once I got him on the cheek.

I backed off out of embarrassment. Shadow was just staring straight at me with a stunned look and his blushing deepening as I clamped both hands over my mouth and moved to the other end of the couch. (Take one good guess what she did…)

"Shit…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" I shivered feeling my blood freeze. "I didn't mean to do that…"

"Mona…?" Shadow blinked. He continued staring at me and I had this urge to run to my room and hide.

"I'm sorry but…ever since I was twelve and I got into the Pokemon World…" I shivered, expecting him to turn from me and ask to be alone. "…I…I just couldn't help it…" He was still looking towards me, this time of concern.

"I'll leave you alone if you want me to…" I quivered, tears trying to surface as I was about to stand up before his hand brought me slowly back down into my seat. My watery chocolate colored eyes stared into his crimson ones. "Shadow…"

"It's your choice…" He whispered, keeping my chin up with one hand. I was blushing uncontrollably before our faces came real close and…

"Eep?"

We both stopped an inch away from each other and turned to see a certain ball of fluff staring at us.

"EEVEE!" We shouted at the same time as the Pokemon raised its eyebrows up and down in a teasing manner again.

"Oh for crying out loud…" I grumbled before the Queen Alien's roar (from the Television) had Eevee let out a yelp and run upstairs. I noticed the sound of the garage door opening before letting out a grumble.

"Let me guess…your dad?" Shadow asked.

"Apparently…" I responded before standing up. "Good night Shadow…" I said before walking upstairs.

"Good night…" He responded.

I got to my bedroom before closing the door behind me and letting out a sigh not noticing the pain in my foot had gone. I didn't really care about how society would react anymore…

Shadow's POV  
I paused the DVD before looking towards Eevee who cautiously walked downstairs and crept onto the couch.

"Thanks a lot…" I grumbled. "I was THIS close!" I pinched two fingers together for emphasis.

"Eep-eep…" Eevee responded before curling up in a ball and purring. I muttered and was about to restart the movie before a twinge went up my spine and I looked in a direction suddenly.

"What the-" I sprinted outside and spotted a winged character standing outside her window, which was dark since the lights were off. "HEY YOU!"

The figure turned and spotted me before flying off. I immediately recognized it as that same hybrid at Mona's school. That was when I remembered the name Mona mentioned earlier and it escaped me in a hiss as though I've loathed it for eons (Think how Metal Sonic despises Sonic).

"Hiro…" I snarled under my breath.

* * *

I know, it took a while, but I made it! 

Shadow: You certainly took long enough.

Do you mind! I told you that each time I write a romance story...

Both: My fingers somehow get cramps!

Sonic: (slides in and does a pose) And now time for a commercial!

(Both Imperfection and Shadow glare at him)

Sonic: (stops posing) What's this? PBS?

R/R!


	11. Iron Defense

Dreamscape 2: The Chaos Factor

Chapter 10: Iron Defense

A/N: Sorry I'm late! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Just don't become offended by the fluff that may occur. I had many hand cramps while writing them. Ouch!

* * *

Shadow's POV  
I continued sitting down on the couch watching the second Hellbound Hellraiser. I was doing this to partially try to forget that Hiro must have been watching us and me almost getting in close range to the human girl. A replay of us almost making that kiss continuously went through my head and I felt my eyelids growing heavy. 

"Maybe I'll just…rest for a minute…" I mumbled before closing my eyes.

* * *

_I was downstairs, this time the television was off. "How could I get a clear shot at this?" I continued pondering before hearing footsteps coming down the stairs before Mona stood there, her brownish eyes looking at me._

_Something was wrong about the way she was looking at me. That was when I saw she was slightly black and blue in a few places and her eyes were wider than usual. Eevee started whimpering before I noticed a blackish figure behind her, sneering at its handiwork._

_"Not so strong now are you?" It grinned. Mona stumbled towards me with one arm extended before falling over. I swiftly held her up and felt a sudden wetness seeping through my glove before seeing a familiar red color. The black figure pulled outa sword quite similarto the CESand smirked. The tip was smeared with a large amount of blood._

_"Shadow…" She moaned, her eyes opening slightly as I continued staring at the huge gash. It was as though time was repeating itself and I found myself holding onto Maria as tears threatened to emerge._

_"No…not again…NOT AGAIN!" I shouted before seeing the dark colored foe jumping at me with the sword aimed directly at my throat.

* * *

_

"AAAAAUGH!" I woke up in time to suddenly realize a certain puff ball was snoozing on my face, its tail-tip swatting at the bottom of my throat. I issued a wheeze after cautiously prying the sleeping Eevee off and placing it down on a pillow. I looked around and continued gasping before seeing that I had left the TV on. "It was just a dream." I said aloud, trying to reassure myself.

I guessed it served me right for watching that second Hellraiser movie that late. But I still found it strange that I had actually had fallen asleep. Perhaps it was my newly found emotions? Maybe…

I paused and spotted Eevee shuffling around in its sleep. It growled and flipped around a few dozen times.

"Eevee…wake up…" I muttered before poking it in the head. What I figured out later was that Eevee was dreaming about being in a fight with a Gyarados and using its bite attack.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHH!"

Sheesh…what a good way to start a morning…

Mona's POV  
I woke up to hear a loud yell before smacking my nose into my knee out of trying to scramble out of bed.

"Ouch…" I moaned and got up dizzily before turning the lights on. I picked up my alarm clock and groaned. "Terrific…six A.M." I got into my day clothes and got my head band on. I wasn't too thrilled to be going to school five days a week but I had to live with it. I didn't know how I was going to tell Hiro I was with someone else. He'd think I was nuts if I told him it was Shadow.

"I'd better see how he's doing…" I said to myself before walking downstairs with the sword and my backpack. I carried down a glass of lemonade, continuously thinking how Eevee had to interrupt that 'Moment of Truth'. "Shadow? Are you down there?"

No response had me walk further before seeing the room being empty.

"Shadow?" I paused before looking up to see Shadow on the narrow ceiling above me, his arms spread apart to keep himself suspended in mid-air. I noticed that one of his gloves was missing. "What are you doing up there?"

"Just being safe…"

"Safe about what? It's not like another elemental is going to stampede in." I remarked. Shadow didn't respond although he continued looking at me with that same worried look. "Is something wrong?"

"No…it's nothing…" Shadow replied before jumping back down. I noticed his nervous glance before the ebony hedgehog got back to the couch. Eevee was snoozing and twitching a lot as it kept a firm grip on Shadow's right glove with its small teeth. The Pokemon must've had a dream about battling again… (that was why she had Eevee sleep down there in the first place)

"Something's wrong…the only times I've seen you like this was when I confronted you by talking about your friend's wish and then last night." I tried to get the answer out of him.

"I just had a nightmare…" He said. "It's not important…" Shadow kept his arms folded. I nodded before sitting down next to him and placing the glass down. It wasn't really my business but I just had a feeling I had to know what it was. My thoughts suddenly focused on why Shadow now had a firm grip on my left hand, other than our emotions for each other.

It must have been spine-tingling enough to make him act like that.

Shadow's POV  
I didn't want to worry her. If I told her about the nightmare she would probably dismiss it and say it would never happen. Unconsciously I had gripped her left hand with my right. I did not want to let go…even for a second.

About a few minutes later she had gone to school again…I followed her, constantly trying not to worry about that dream. The "Follow-Mona" routine was the same as last time…without the rain.

Thank god…

I landed in the same tree like last time and looked through the window in time to see her getting things out of her locker. I continued watching and saw her recoil once she stuck her hand in.

"What is it?" I asked.

"_Static electricity_…" She replied with a sarcastic grumble before closing her backpack and locker. "_It happens every single time I come here._"

"Sounds annoying…" I paused before sitting down on the branch and leaning against the tree trunk. The dream suddenly slammed back into me at full force just as a well aimed football smacked into me. No seriously, it (as in the football) literally smacked into the side of my head. "UGH! What the hell was that!"

I caught the leather ball and glared at it before spotting a group of sophomores.

"Idiot! You just had to kick the ball into that tree!"

"Oh calm down! I'll get it!"

I gripped the ball and threw it extremely hard in time for it to smack into the ground in the middle of the group, sending a wave of mud and dirt spraying into them. I couldn't help smirking at their confusion before hearing a small quake in the distance before it settled. I paused before realizing that the sophomores were approaching the tree, prior to jumping onto the roof at the last second.

"Personal note: don't do anything stupid…" I grumbled as I ran across the roof with the sword, massaging the small bump on my head. "_Ouch_…"

Mona's POV  
I was sitting down in English class. I wasn't entirely too thrilled about having to read Romeo and Juliet that morning. The reason you ask? I was trying to suppress one of those "Shadow Fantasies" that had sprung into my head while I was reading, or more apparently trying to read, the famous balcony scene.

(I suppose many Shadow-Fan Girls have those "fantasies" once in a while, right?)

I paused and spotted the digital clock over the door. Two more minutes until History…not something I was looking forwards to…

The bell rang and I was already at the door, partially grateful the English teacher didn't toss homework at us. But the other half was Kianna suddenly shoving me against the wall outside the door as she walked ahead of me. I got up and rubbed my shoulder as I mentally aimed a lit Bunsen burner at her.

"Little brat…" I snarled under my breath before walking towards class. I knew Kianna was a few inches shorter than me, so why didn't I shove her back? I automatically felt like a wuss.

"Mona? Are you okay?" One of my classmates asked. It sounded familiar…

"Yeah, I'm okay…" I replied before looking up and blushing. "Uh…hi Hiro."

We both had begun walking towards class.

"So why did you run off like that yesterday?" Hiro asked.

"Well…I thought I heard something outside so I checked it out." I lied. "Apparently something crashed into one of the brick walls yesterday…"

"What was it?"

"Some random bird that got lost in the hail storm."

"Oh…I was going to ask you if you wanted to…" Hiro started. "You know about that school dance this month? I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

I suddenly noticed Hiro was trying to inch his hand onto my shoulder. I moved back a little to avoid. I didn't want to tell him about what was actually going on.

"_Oh, here's an idea: say 'Sorry Hiro, but I am with someone else. Preferably a hedgehog from another dimension named Shadow the Hedgehog…and we've known each other for a long time.' Yeah…That would work out…NOT…think of a better excuse than that you idiot…_" I mentally commented before looking back into those brown colored eyes that were searching for an answer.

"Well Hiro…I might have a bunch of homework to do, and my parents constantly have me work on things around the house. So I'm not really sure…" I replied in time to hear a mental gasp of relief from Shadow. Was he eavesdropping this entire time!

We both got into our seats as soon as the bell rang. No sooner had the period started, all I could think about was: _Take notes-scribble in notebook behind teacher's back-dodge Kianna's paper ball-scribble-dodge another paper ball…_

You can probably guess how fourth period went…

About a few hours after avoiding Kianna's once in a period revenge trial, I had walked out in time to see a bunch of sophomores talking.

"It just had to be one of those kids from the school next to us!" One girl commented.

"C'mon…since when can those kids throw a football ten times stronger than a professional football player!" A red-head boy responded.

They couldn't have been talking about Shadow…could they? I continued walking towards the side of the school in time to stop as a mud ball whizzed past me, barely an inch from my nose, and struck into the brick wall. I spotted Kianna throwing a fit before shaking my head with a smirk before continuing my walk.

"Shadow?" I whispered as I looked around.

"Up here…" Shadow replied once I spotted him in a sturdy oak tree. "So how did your day go?"

"Terrific…other than Kianna throwing stuff at me and Hiro asking me out, everything's fine…" I replied, noticing Shadow's right ear twitched when I said Hiro's name. "So…other than you sitting in a tree, how did yours go?"

"I don't suppose you saw those mud-splattered teenagers…" Shadow smirked.

"Sha-ad!" I shook my head and kept myself from laughing.

"C'mon! They were the ones who threw a football at my head!" Shadow jumped down.

"Any elemental sightings?" I asked, changing the subject, and being serious as I possibly could as I got the sword from him.

"There was a tremor earlier…but now I'm not sure right now." He replied, resting his chin on his hand. "We'd better get back to…" Shadow suddenly looked up and turned suddenly.

I looked in the direction he suddenly shifted his gaze to and spotted a cloud of smoke. A pit seemed to form in my stomach as I felt dread surge through me before I ran towards the smoke, dropping my backpack in the process.

"Mona WAIT!" Shadow yelled before I raced out of earshot.

As the distance between me and the smoke lessened, I heard the sirens get louder, the rumbling under my feet increased, and I had to shove past a crowd of people trying to escape. Eventually I had broken past the crowd and spotted a white snake coiling around one of the buildings.

The buildings around it were a complete mess. Many of them had glass spray onto the ground next to them as the snake maneuvered itself, sending small tremors throughout the area.

I swiftly placed on my Search Glasses and continued looking at it, without the sunlight reflecting off its jagged scales and blocking my vision. No sooner had I figured it was the Steel Elemental, the iron snake lashed out with its tail causing me to collide with a street light, back first.

_Kind of like Spider-man_…_wait_ a sec…_what am I thinking_!

I got up, despite the newly added pain and glared into the pitch black eyes on the Steel Elemental's jagged diamond shaped head.

"Damn you…" I snarled before unsheathing the sword and sending a bolt of lightning at it. Oddly, the electricity launched at it was reflected into another area, leaving a blackened scorch-mark on the concrete ground. The iron snake issued a roar that sounded just like a disoriented siren before uncoiling from the building and charging straight at me. I jumped out of the way in time for it to smash into the building behind me, sending bits of debris crashing onto the ground.

"C'mon…give me its weakness!" I cursed under my breath as I continuously noticed the Search Glasses weren't being a good help at this point. I concentrated on the sword and got the blade to change into a more turquoise color, not helping it if it started feeling cold. I immediately slammed the blade point into the ground, causing the road to freeze. The Steel Elemental, which had started charging straight at me, suddenly skidded on the newly frozen ground and I sprang over it.

I didn't have an easy landing since I too skidded onto the ground, banging my elbow against it, creating more pain in my arm in the process. I clenched my teeth, suppressing the urge to yell out in pain, and tried to stand up despite the slipperiness of the ice. "Steel" had let out a roar of anguish and frustration as it slipped on the ice for the umpteenth time in a row since it was trying to get to me.

Using the spare time I had, I unleashed a stream of fire from the sword blade that collided with the iron snake, melting the snow around it. "Steel" roared furiously before breaking out of the flames that engulfed it.

I felt my blood freeze once I realized it was now as hot as molten rock and it was melting all the ice as it approached. That wasn't one of my good ideas…

Out of fear, I tried to get away only to slip onto the still frozen ground, and coincidentally losing grip on the CES which skidded to a stop just a few meters from me.

_Terrific…_

I scrambled to my feet and tried to run towards the sword only to find I was only running in place before falling over again, this time I fell on my back, banging my head against the ice in the process.

"God…**DAMMIT**!" I yelled, grabbing the back of my head, before sliding over, by shoving my heels against the ground, and grabbing the handle of the sword. I got the blade to shift into a blue color causing a torrent of water to collide with "Steel". Steel recoiled from the water attack being launched at it and I noticed its luster was fading as the heated metal scales came in contact with the water.

Steel was forced back into an already destroyed building before I cut off the water attack and I let my arms drop to my sides as I lied on the hard ground. Pain and exhaustion had started taking its toll as the ice melted into warm water before seeping into the nearby drainage systems. I wanted to rest and restore my energy but I wasn't finished with my work.

I sat up and tried to get to my feet before feeling more tremors. The debris suddenly was flung off as Steel charged towards me. An animal like rage in its eyes. I would've liked to jump out of the way but I was too worn out from the battle and gym class (Hint: Kianna & Dodge-ball). All I could do was sit there in a daze as it charged before a yellow colored streak slammed into the side of its head and swiftly got a hold on me and the sword before we both came to a stop next to a building.

"Are you alright!" Shadow asked as he put me down cautiously, noticing I was wincing from the pain.

"Partially…" I moaned as I got the Search Glasses off. "What took you so damn long? I had to weaken the armor plating…"

"I can't travel out in the open like you. Someone would see me and it would cause mass hysteria." He explained, getting me to lean against the brick wall. "I'll take care of this thing while you try to relax for a minute…"

"Got it…" I nodded before handing the sword over to the ebony hedgehog before he ran towards the Steel Elemental which had started trying to recover.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled once he aimed the light shafts at the already weakened armored scales. The plating suddenly broke off causing the Steel Elemental to cry out in pain. Shadow aimed the sword point downwards and had it dive right into the exposed area having Steel unleash a snarl similar to the Bio-Lizard before it struggled and threw Shadow off. He crashed into another area and stood back up with a dark scowl on his face as "Steel" continued cringing in pain due to the sword still being embedded in its damaged area.

"Alright…time to stop playing around…" Shaking the lose debris from his fur, Shadow ran at a fast rate and got both hands around the sword hilt, applying more force into driving it into the elemental's exposed wound before focusing on having the blade morph into a turquoise color as ice started forming over the Steel Elemental. It let out another siren-like roar before becoming completely frozen and rigid. Shadow tugged the sword out and landed a good distance away from the elemental which suddenly turned into a white orb and flew straight into the sword.

I saw Shadow grimace for a moment from the sudden numbness that I had gone through before easing himself and walking over to me. I noticed he was breathing a bit heavily.

"We'd better get out of here before people start noticing." He said as he sheathed the sword, slung it over his shoulder, and picked me up gently before sprinting onto a nearby roof.

"You're going to be okay Shadow?" I asked as I tried to hold on.

"I've been through worse…" Shadow replied as he sprinted from building to building, being careful not to be seen by the other people during each stride. "I was just worried about you." I felt myself blushing as I felt the patch of fur on his chest against the side of my face rising and falling with each breath.

"Thank you Shadow…" I smiled. Shadow looked at me for a split second before turning his attention back to its original direction. I could see a fine layer of pink forming on his muzzle, showing he was blushing as well. I continued my gaze before drifting off.

Shadow's POV  
I had just reached the house's rooftop when I realized she had fallen into a healing sleep, her face slightly obscured from it resting on my chest while keeping both arms in an embrace around me. Fortunately I had gotten to the battle before anything worse off happened. Well…I knew I couldn't carry the backpack during the battle due to its weight so I had to make a quick stop back at her house…

Being careful, I checked to make sure nobody, including her parents could see me before Chaos Controlling into her bedroom. The bedroom door was open but nothing stirred once I landed. Apparently both parents hadn't gotten back from work. It was a good thing since I didn't want to explain how the battle went.

I sat down on the bed, easing my back against the wall, and adjusting Mona's position until she was sitting next to me and resting her head on my shoulder. Keeping both arms around the human in an embrace, I snuck her a small kiss almost directly on the lips to savor a sample of what the real thing would be like before breaking off and caressing the side of her face.

"We're even…" I whispered, remembering last night.

The numbness in my arm returned and I felt it spread all over before falling sideways onto the bed. I knew I had to restore my energy but I was so close to reaching her! I should've said something close to: "_**I don't** **have to** **sleep**_" to her.

That was stupid of me…

_C'mon! Just a few more millimeters!_ I mentally cursed.

I clenched my teeth once I realized my right arm was pinned under Mona's sleeping form. Pausing, I eventually got myself to maneuver my other arm around her waist, bringing her face even closer. Perfect…I was at least two millimeters away from the real goal before another wave of numbness caught me off guard, causing me to grimace before shrugging and allowing it to take hold. I was close to her…nothing else really mattered to me at that point.

"Sleep tight…" I whispered before closing my eyes and keeping the embrace as the numb feeling continued, knowing that her remaining in my arms kept her close to me and far away from what was going to happen in my nightmare. "…Mona…"

3rd POV  
It may have been at least eight at night until both of Mona's parents discovered her and Shadow sleeping peacefully in each other's arms on the bed, both faces close to each other. Her mother had a small blanket carefully placed on the two causing them to shift slightly before going back in the embrace they were in earlier before she carefully closed the door with all the lights off. In her sleep, Mona's right hand suddenly rested behind Shadow's ear, causing him to slightly twitch before smiling with contentedness and scoot in closer until the fur on his muzzle brushed against her cheek.

Neither of them stirred from their sleep, even when Eevee decided to rest on the foot of the bed. That was until Shadow fidgeted from the fur rubbing onto his now bare foot and suddenly had it knock into Eevee, sending the Pokemon falling off the bed before returning in his original position.

"Eep…eep…" Eevee grumbled before pouncing back up and resting on Mona's side of the bed.

* * *

"Do you think everyone would learn about this eventually?" Mona's mother asked as the father clicked every which way on the computer, playing Shogun: Total War the entire time. 

"It _might_ be a natural thing where he comes from. Let's not worry about them until they're ready to tell us about it." He replied. "They've known each other for quite a while anyway… I'm not surprised if they already had started becoming emotional when she was younger…"

"You can't be serious!" Mona's mother interjected and jumped off the bed to her feet in record time.

"Oh just relax! They probably were too tired to think about where they were sleeping… And Shadow seems reasonable enough to keep anything like that to happen between them." Her father replied before readjusting his headphones as his wife shrugged and sat back down on the bed. "_…I hope…_"

* * *

Uhm…not entirely too sure if I did well on this chapter…but I added a little Shadow/OC fluff! And now the parents are starting to figure it out.

Shadow: Bleh (starts making a 'GAG ME' gesture)

(Glaring) What was that?

Shadow: (whistling innocently)

Sonic: (pops out of nowhere) He was giving you a 'Gag Me' gesture…

Shadow: (smacks Sonic with Pillow) shut it!

Sonic: (returns hit with another pillow) No! You shut it!

Sonic/Shadow: (both start whacking each other with pillows sending feathers all over the room until they accidentally hit the Authoress)

AACK! OWCH! (Eyes become demon-like) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Sonic/Shadow: (nervously look at each other.) Uh…oh… (Both sprint out of the room)

(Chases them with transformer-gun) GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RODENTS! (Stops at the door) Ah-hem…R&R! (Resumes chasing)


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Yep...couldn't think of a better title)

* * *

Warning: Some languageand a lot of romance/fluff 

(Both the authoress' hands cramp) "**CHROIST!**"

Just don't flame me if this goes a bit past the rating (which I definitely hope it doesn't) or the romance becomes horribly clichéd and MarySue-ish (shudders)

Shadow: (in Sonic's body.) It will go up once we get our hands on you…

Sonic: (in Shadow's body.) …because it will hurt…

OO; Eh…uhm…and I'm going to run screaming now… (Runs from the two hedgehogs) Luckily for me, Sonic doesn't know how to work air shoes!

(Shadow and Sonic crash into each other) AACK! OUCH!

Told ya… anyway, thanks for the reviews so far and enjoy!

* * *

3rd Person PoV

It was possibly around eleven at night when Shadow began stirring. Eevee took this, and that it needed a drink of water, as a sign to leave the room and opened the door just slightly before slinking out. The black and red hedgehog opened his eyes just slightly, making out Mona's face in the darkness.

A small smile crept onto his features before he gave her a small kiss and got up, careful enough not to wake her. Shadow picked up both his gloves and shoes before heading downstairs.

_Betterhope her parentsdidn't see us together...at least she'ssafe from my nightmare._Shadow thought, making his way to the TV room. Shadow's ears were met with a loud snore after he accidentally dropped one of his shoes and it tumbled down the stairs before smacking into a wall in front of it. _SHIT!_ Allowing his eyes to focus to the darkness, Shadow recognized the father sprawled on the couch, still asleep.

"You're damn lucky Shadow…" Shadow muttered to himself before creeping downstairs and reaching the footwear that was immediately covered by the other shoe and gloves. "Damn lucky…"

No sooner had Shadow walked back upstairs to the top floor he let out a sigh before looking into Mona's room. The hedgehog invited himself in, closing the door behind his back before crawling under the sheets.

Mona immediately shuffled towards him, feeling the warmth of his fur, before putting her arms around his torso. Shadow felt a tickling sensation as she rested her head on his chest fur. He twitched and tried to ignore the fact she had found his soft spot, which she was breathing on. That was his only weak point.

'_Damn it…not the fur…God I hate it when people touch me there!'_ He grimaced and adjusted his position so he was now face to face with Mona. Just the realization that their faces were only a millimeter away had the control over his actions begin to drift in and out and a small grin formed on his features._ No Shadow! Don't get THAT CLOSE!_

Shadow's eyes started closing as he came in closer, he could feel her breath coming in slow repetitive wisps of air.

_No-NO-**NO**!_ Shadow's conscious shrieked as he felt his lips brushing against hers. _She's going to maul you if you do that!_

'Oh shut up…' Shadow mentally snapped before kissing her. This time it had planted itself on her lips, not cautiously though. Mona's eyes opened slightly as Shadow pulled back, not startled by this reaction.

_Well, now that she's awake…_

'Oh **_now_** my conscience agrees with me!'

_Don't even start…_

"Shadow, what-what time is it?" Mona groaned, getting herself into a sitting position.

"About twelve…your dad stole the couch so I had to come here…" Shadow grinned, moving back so the girl had enough space. Fortunately it was dark so Mona couldn't see how much he was grinning. (I saw a picture of Shadow grinning once…not pretty…)

"…so you could try to pull a sleeping beauty on me?" Mona asked, realizing how mischievous he looked.

"Well, you're not exactly what people would call a beauty…" Shadow said teasingly. The human shot Shadow a dark look after her eyes got used to the darkness of the room.

"Not funny." Mona said as if to say it wasn't going to make her chuckle or laugh.

"But I did pull it off…" Shadow continued smiling. That old evil look in his eye again."You were the one who started it in the first place…"

"No I didn't…" Mona frowned.

"Then explain why you had your arms around me." He smirked before sideglancing. "And WHY your hand is still on mine…"

Mona looked down to see that Shadow was right for once. It wasn't just Shadow's hand, it didn't have a glove over it, and she was actually resting her bare hand on his! Trying to control the blood rushing to her cheeks, she tried to move her hand away.

Tried…only to have his bare hand grab her wrist and pull her close.

"Want to see how I pulled it off?" Shadow taunted, his free arm drawing her in until her front was barely touching his chest fur.

"Eh…c-can't this wait?" Mona stuttered. _Maybe if I can reach my sword...I could pry him off…_ She found that idea futile since Shadow had seen her glance and kicked the sword out of reach. "…aw shit…" Mona's eyes narrowed once she found herself looking deeper into the crimson eyes.

"Hard to believe I actually had the nerve to kiss a sleeping potty mouth…" Shadow smirked, slightly trying to goad her to get closer.

"Hard to believe a prototype like you even had the-" Mona's eyes widened once she realized he had planted a deeper kiss on her lips, resulting in a startled squeak and the blush getting deeper as Shadow's hand made small yet delicate circles on her back. She twitched from the surprise of hearing a purring noise from the back of his throat and tried to pull away only to end up falling onto the bed. Her voice ended up as a mouse-like squeak when she found it. "-nerve?"

Shadow pulled her back into his embrace. Seeing her blushing had a chuckle escape him.

"I pulled it off just like that…and don't call me a prototype, I feel like that lizard…" He replied, one of his hands going through her brown hair as he held her with the other.

"Fine…I won't…" She replied.

Although Mona found this hard to admit, she wanted him to continue. Just his touch had her pulse race faster……but she didn't want to tell him that.

'_You're enjoying this aren't you?'_ Shadow smirked, reading her mind. Mona suddenly had caught herself resting her head on his chest.

_What--ME! No-no! I just got caught in the moment!_ Mona shivered as a grin of embarrassment crossed her features.

'_So you don't like it…'_ The hedgehog sighed, letting her slip out of his grasp and turned so his back was facing her. '_I should've guessed…'_

_I didn't say it like that!_ Mona backtracked, not noticing Shadow's grin as he figured she'd fall for that guilt trip. _You just caught me off guard when you…_

_Wait a sec…_ Mona paused to herself. _I'm not going to fall for THAT trick… time for some tricks of my own…_

Shadow smirked and unconsciously ran his tongue along his top lip, savoring the taste he had recently enjoyed as the human embraced him from behind, letting her brown hair rest on his shoulder. Shadow had it planned out and was about to turn around only to find that Mona had him first, suddenly catching HIM off guard with her own kiss as she maneuvered herself to his front, both her arms around him.

"What the fu-URGHPFF!" Shadow managed to gasp out, his ear twitching as it felt her hand rubbing against it. Of course he didn't expect her to figure his littleschemeout.'_DAMN SHE'S QUICK_!'

_You didn't think I was going to fall for THAT, did you?_ Mona asked.

'_You know…actually I did…'_ Shadow grumbled. '_I've got you either way…_ 'He separated before moving in, claiming her lips with his once again. Mona leaned in, not intending to be eager about it, as Shadow embraced her. The human unconsciously began to start messing with the white patch of fur on his chest causing him to twitch but settle down from the ear scratching and deepen the kiss.

'_Okay…this doesn't feel all that bad…it's actually quite enjoyable…I could do this forever…'_ Shadow felt the rumbling purr noise come from the back of his throat once again, showing his content from the fact he was enjoying himself and his animal instinct taking control, although he was having partial control over his actions.

_**Inter-Species Dating**!_ Shadow's conscience pointed out.

_'Shut up…_' Shadow grumbled.

_W-who were you talking to Shadow?_ Mona asked, still with her fingertips playing with his right ear as her other arm draped around his shoulders.

_'Ah…nobody…_'The hedgehogreplied, breaking the kiss off for a moment of air before resuming, seemingly delighted at hearing a small response in the form of a hushed sigh signifying she was enjoying it as much as him.

One could sense the sudden chemical imbalance in the room before both human and hedgehog began teetering, lost their balance, and fell off the bed. This was unfortunate for Shadow's lust to continue his exploration (_but the story must continue before it goes too far…_).

**_THUD!_**

Well of course they were on the edge of the bed…

("Good way to end fluffy scenes…" **is nailed by a random object** "Hey! I was kidding!" **KOed by flying shoe**)

Shadow shook his head to clear his mind, he felt fuzzy all over as he remembered how close they were. If it weren't for that fall…

He looked towards Mona who had slowly gotten onto her feet. Still lightheaded she struggled to keep balance via using the wall as the support before slipping and her hand lost its traction. Swiftly, Shadow got to his feet and caught her, cradling the human in his arms.

"It's really late…" He sighed, stating the obvious, still feeling red on his face.

"Yes…I know…" She nodded, not helping the fact she enjoyed his embrace. Shadow got back into a sitting position on the bed, still holding her in his arms before he gently caressed the side of her face like he did before. "Shadow?"

"Yes Mona?"

"Do you mind holding me like this for a while longer?"

"No…I don't mind…" Shadow replied before giving her a light kiss before she got into a comfortable position, still holding onto him.

"Ashiteru…mai harinezumi…" She whispered before falling asleep in his arms. Shadow smiled as he continued stroking the side of her face with a free hand.

'_Ashiteru Mona…'_ Shadow smiled, before getting into a lying down position and holding her in front of him. Enjoying the added warmth, the teenager scooted in closer to him until she sighed in content. "Jinmirai…" He whispered before closing his eyes and drifting off.

Eevee had returned from downstairs and stood in the doorway. Its beady black eyes scanned the room before it saw the two figures asleep. Curiously, it hopped onto the bed and paused, seeing how close the two were.

"Vee…" It smiled before moving towards its trainer and settled down in her arms. In reaction, Mona held onto the Pokemon and nuzzled it for a moment before settling down. Eevee sniffed and tilted its head before shaking it off and falling asleep as well.

The trio was being watched by the hybrid as he stood on the roof outside. A smile crept onto Hiro's features before he flew off in another direction.

"Cute…"

* * *

So...did I do good on this? I suppose you all know who's _winning._ Let's just say Hiro's not going to give up that easily. Okay, until next chapter!

Shadow: Read and R-(BLEEEP!). What th-(BLEEP!).

(Holds up censor button) (grins) Not this time...

Shadow: WHY YOU-(BLEEEEEP!)

R&R!


	13. Chat with the Elementals

A/N: Sorry I took a while on this…but I'm ba-AAACK! (Gets hit by random object) Okay…so you're all not too happy how long it took…

Shadow: (Glances at readers.) They're not happy.

_Siiigh_! I'll get started then! Just remember this is mainly Mona's POV and it has an explanation of the sword's "_actual_" history (Shadow's going to be sleeping the entire time). And this is going to have a bit of humor in a few parts. Just so you won't be confused: I'm going over the story **Beowulf** in English class so some things semi-related to the story will show up in the middle. And please warn me if this is Mary-Sue-ish...

**Dream World Key**:  
"_Italic_" Elementals talking  
"Regular" Mona talking

* * *

**Dreamscape 2: The Chaos Factor****  
Chapter 12: A "Chat" with the Elementals**

"_Warrior, we need to talk…_" A female voice said aloud. It seemed awfully close to the water elemental's voice. I couldn't really respond since I wanted to stay asleep next to Shadow who had a firm hold on me the entire time.

"_Screw THIS! Let me get her listening!_" A voice that I recognized as the fire elemental's snapped before the temperature around me felt like it could scorch my skin at any second.

"_FLAME! THAT IS ENOUGH!_" Something barked causing the uprising heat to come back to normal room temperature. Confused now, I opened my eyes and recognized Shadow in front of me, sleeping soundly. I was confused; didn't he say he couldn't sleep? Deciding to ask later, I lifted myself up only to have the black and crimson hedgehog stand up with me as though it was a necessary action. His arms still held me close to him as though it was a safety measure and I could feel warmth unlike what had happened in a previous dream where I was numb and freezing.

I eventually looked around to see there was just a floor and it was half light and dark in a twilight sort of way. I eventually spotted the two elementals: Water and Fire standing besides a huge and ancient gray/yellow wolf.

"_See! I told you she'd wake up!_" The flame elemental glowered. He had changed quite a bit since he looked more human with short red hair that was spiked. He was wearing red pants and a dark red vest that was tattered around the bottom. One thing most distinct about the elemental was that he was masculine with a dark tanned skin tone and his slanted dark eyes.

"_That's because you threatened to **roast** her!_" 'Watery' retorted. She was a complete opposite of the fire elemental, but still a humanoid, since she was a female with long blue hair that reached her waist, wore a long gown that had long sleeves which went past her hands, and her calm eyes were pure white with faded pupils. Her face was a pale peach/cream color. "_Besides, I was the calm one who went to her without putting up a fight. AND I practically saved her from you long enough for HIM to show up!_" She immediately pointed at Shadow.

"_Damn it Watery! I cannot believe you're letting a HUMAN like her control you!_" Flame snarled and was about to jump at the female water element before the huge wolf intervened and lightning sparked from its fur causing the offensive elemental to recoil and back up.

"_I SAID ENOUGH!_" It snarled before looking at me, the raged glare disappearing from its eyes. "_I'm sorry about these two._"

I continued staring, a bit stunned while Shadow nuzzled in between my collar bone and shoulder blade causing a strange sensation to go up my spine. "W-who are you?" I asked, maneuvering the hedgehog so he was next to me and his arms went about my waist so I could move a bit more freely including moving the spines that were obscuring my view.

"_The Chaos Wolf, Electrizen, spirit of the Charger Emerald Sword, anything related to electricity._" It said without moving its mouth for any possible speech pattern. "_We've met before...yes?_"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. That was when I remembered Shadow, Sonic, and I merging our energy so we could become the huge canine in the battle against the Bio-Lizard. "That's right…I remember now…"

"_We have matters to discuss Warrior._" Watery said aloud. "_It has to do with the creature that attacked you._"

"You mean the one that almost killed me in my sleep?" I asked before Shadow accidentally constricted my breathing and his expression became more of a frown. "HACK!"

As if in an apology, he loosened his death grip allowing me to get a good supply of air back.

"_He knowsss…_" Something hissed before I spotted a violet blur that appeared close to me. I almost jumped out of my skin remembering the air elemental. It was still dragonfly based only it looked more like a dragon with dragonfly wings sprouted out of its back. Two oriental dragon hairs sprouted from behind its nostrils. It had six powerful legs and a long neck similar to an apatosaur.

Its light violet head tilted slightly. "_Ah…ssstill a bit nervousss around me I sssee…_" The wind elemental smirked before snow began falling and it zipped away in a purple trail, reappearing a good distance away.

"_Of course he knows Aero…_" The human-like Ice Elemental replied grimly as she walked towards me, stopping at least four feet away. I could feel the icy cold radiating from her black figure that caused me to shiver. She looked the same only she was looking more casually dressed with a black gown similar to Watery's only two spikes jutted out from behind her shoulder blades. "_He was plagued by a dream created by the monster as well. And I'm definitely not surprised she's nervous since you intruded into her home._"

"Ice Elemental?" I stared.

"_I prefer the name Freeze. It's shorter._" She replied. "_…he had a dream similar to yours only more devastating._"

"Wait…if you're all here then where's the huge iron snake?" I asked aloud, accidentally cutting her off. "Eh…sorry…"

"_Steel? Ah…he needs time to recharge after you used my powers to literally flame him._" Flame grinned. "_He was no match for me!_"

"_I HEARD THAT!_" A loud siren noise caused me to clamp both hands over my ears while Shadow stiffened before the huge serpent slithered so it was closer to us. Its large scales were tamed and less jutting out at odd angles. Its black eyes were still there on its arrow-like head only less menacing. "_We have much better things to discuss with the Warrior rather than your **petty** accomplishments! In fact, as I recall, you almost were the cause of me almost maiming the Warrior before the other elementals and the Ultimate Life Form intervened._"

"_Petty? Intervened? My, my, my, for something wild and ruthless a few hours ago, you've certainly gained a good old English vocabulary…_" Flame grinned.

"_Oh shut up you ill-mannered little spark!_" Steel replied angrily.

"_Spark, **SPARK**! I AM A FREAKING **FLAME**! I'VE BEEN SETTING FIRES SINCE MAN'S CREATION OF ME!_" Flame snarled as the flames around him grew in size.

"_Actually I was on the Earth and inside it long before **you**…_" The snake glared.

"_I was on the Earth long before you-PYAH!_" With that Flame turned so it was facing from us and his flames reduced back to normal. "_I'll show that snake who is ill-mannered…_"

"_Still the uncontrollable elemental…_" Watery shrugged.

"Uhm…about that dream…" I said, changing the subject.

"_Yes…back to the subject at hand…_" Electrizen sighed. "_The creature that you and the hedgehog have seen in your nightmares. It's been a while since we've last heard of it._"

"You mean you know?" I asked, sitting down as I scratched behind said hedgehog's right ear causing that familiar purring to restart and the frown was replaced with a calm expression. "I mean…it's not like you faced it before…right?"

Electrizen was silent before she shook her head.

"...you faced it before…" I muttered out of putting two-and-two together.

"_We thought we had destroyed it…but it's because of humanity's dark side that it's slowly gaining power._" Electrizen sighed.

"Dark side?" I stared.

"_Suicides, war, betrayal, jealousy, hate, sorrow, rage, et cetera…that's what it is. It's a manifestation of negativity to be more specific._" Watery said aloud. "_We know it's attacking you in your dreams because of you being the one chosen to seal it away or destroy it once you tame us all within the Charger Emerald Sword._"

"But how come I found it on Mobius if this creature is haunting Earth?" I couldn't help asking.

"_It's rather complicated._" Steel said aloud. "_We fought the beast around the Anglo-Saxon times on your planet. I suppose you remember the story Beowulf. The first scop who told the tale mistook the heroine for an able-bodied man from 'Geatland' (apologies I cannot do this…bunny ears thing…no hands…) when in fact it was the first Charger Emerald Warrior._"

"Wait…you mean there was a warrior before me!" I almost jumped but remembered Shadow and settled back down.

"_Indeed._" Aero answered.

"_You're the second…_" Freeze finished.

"…and_ she was a lot cooler than you._" Flame huffed before Watery cuffed him on the head since she was the only current elemental within the sword able to harm him (not counting Electrizen). "_OUCH!_"

"_Can you be a little more impolite about the current situation!_" Steel hissed.

"_You want me to?_" He grinned.

Steel's black eyes narrowed into slits and it caused both me and Flame to shudder.

"_Okay-okay I'll shut up!_" The rude elemental yelped, waving his arms as if to ward off a blow.

Steel sighed before turning back to me. "_As I was saying…the first Warrior fought this creature of darkness using the seven Chaos Elementals of Lightning (Electrizen), Fire (Flame over there), Water (Watery), Wind (Aero), Ice (Freeze), Steel (Myself), and Earth (Gaion). Combing all our powers created a rift that indeed trapped the demon but also pulled her in as well. Fearing for our powers being lost forever, the first CEW threw six of us back to Earth so we could lie dormant until the next chosen one arrived while Electrizen (being loyal as she was to the sword's namesake of 'Charge Emerald') stayed within the sword._"

Electrizen, knowing the rest was her side of the story, spoke up. "_I stayed with the original Charger Emerald Warrior in order to help trap the beast inside the space/time rift. However, the creature lashed out and sent me and the sword onto Mobius leaving the warrior defenseless…_" The wolf sighed. "_She was a valued warrior to us…sigh…continuing…_

"…_it's a bit far-fetched but the sword ended up in an ancient civilization that believed that with the sword they could conquer their enemies. The echidna warriors were rejected by me one after another until the civilization's downfall (at the hands of Chaos who was sealed inside the Master Emerald). Then, at least a few centuries later, scientists found the sword and had transported us to the space colony where Project Shadow was being created. A small sample of Chaos Energy from the sword combined with a Chaos Emerald's energy made it possible for your friend to survive and the sword allowed him to wield it since even I knew only three were permitted to. And within the sword were your two powerups which I hid until you arrived fifty years later._"

I glanced at Shadow as I remembered the events I had watched on the video game I had bought at age eleven.

"I suppose GUN saw that the sword would be a threat in the wrong hands and invaded…that's probably why…" I murmured, remembering Sonic's previous statement from three years ago.

("_**I**** guess you don't know everything WE know, am I right**…?_")

"_I had to make sure you came and retrieved us so I had altered the human's, Maria's, original message by adding: Find the Charger Emerald Warrior._" Electrizen continued. "_Shadow was filled with anger and hate after he was released from the capsule and before you showed him the light and saved him. I accidentally went into the harinezumi's mind when he first talked to you and I really didn't know if you were actually going to help him. This is the reason why you two can talk telepathically._"

"Uhm, we all know what happened after that…so…what about that thing? I remember you saying this conversation has to deal with it." I said aloud.

"_I'm getting to that…_" Electrizen commented. "_Once you became that super being, thanks to the 7 Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald which we were based on, the evil inside the rift started to regain power sensing the power was reawakened. It's been at least three years and it's slowly regaining strength in order to battle you if you regain your super mode. A warning was it attacking you both while you dream in an attempt to kill you before it can emerge._ (I automatically shuddered remembering its cold grip on my throat)_ And I suppose you're wondering why Shadow's here with you?_"

"Yeah…I've been wondering about that from the start." I muttered as I side-glanced the harinezumi who looked as though he were asleep the entire time.

"_It's a bit strange and clichéd. You see, since you two are together the creature cannot harm you, and you can move about almost freely in your dream world without being numb and defenseless._" Watery pointed out.

"You're right…very clichéd…" I muttered before something struck me and I paused. "Hey wait a second…were you listening to me and Shadow during our conversations?"

Electrizen faltered and I saw her ears lowering like a scolded puppy dog. "_Well…we were checking now and then…didn't think we'd catch you two in that certain situation…_"

Of course…that was the most awkward moment…

"What…situation?" I asked.

"_Uh…we didn't really know a ningen and harinezumi would take that much of a liking to one another._" Electrizen explained.

…my jaw dropped and my right eye started to twitch…

"You watched the entire thing?" I gawked. I could have sworn I heard Shadow chuckling and a smirk crossed his face before it faded. "Oh…that's terrific…we're never going to have a private moment aren't we?"

"_Nope!_" Flame grinned. The other elementals shot him combined glares realizing he was holding up popcorn that he had gotten from somewhere. "_What?_"

(**Miscellaneous Painful Noises**/**Huge Fight Cloud**)

I'll admit I had covered my eyes the entire time… When the scuffle ended, Flame was lying on the floor, twitching, (Flame: _Ouch…_) as the other elementals were back in their original places as though nothing had happened although Watery was munching on the popcorn like she was a chibi anime character.

"So…how long have you known…?"

"_About you two? We knew about a day ago._"

"_There's still a matter of that other person you take a liking to._" Freeze spoke up.

"Yeah…how can I tell Hiro that I'm with someone else? He practically was being a nice guy towards me…but…" I unconsciously brought the hedgehog closer and buried my fingertips within the black quills. "…Shadow practically has been there for me when I first got the sword…not counting the fact he just got to Earth about a few days ago."

"_We don't have the answers to that…it's your choice in the matter._" Freeze replied.

"_Pross and conss anyone?_" Aero suggested, hissing even though he couldn't help it.

"_You do know he's the hybrid…don't you?_" Flame inquired.

(Mona develops stone anime face…)

"WHAT?"

"_Heh…guessed as much…_" Flame grinned before falling unconscious from the pain the other elementals inflicted.

"That just made it worse…" I commented. "Thanks a lot…"

"_No problem!_" Flame responded again before _actually_ losing conscious after everyone glared at him. Mumbling something R rated, I turned my attention back to the other elementals and stood up with Shadow.

"So…anything else?" I asked.

Electrizen walked up. "_Well, there is one more thing before you wake up: we call the demon...Nega..._"

* * *

_**DEET! DEET! DEET!**_

Frantic, my eyes snapped open and I jumped up in place, shutting off the alarm with my outstretched hand.

"Sweet mother of crap…" I grumbled, noting the time was about 5:45 before a streaked arm promptly pulled me back down onto the bed. The next thing I knew, Shadow was holding onto me like a stuffed animal (how ironic…) and purring a bit. Shrugging, I settled down, almost nuzzling into the white tuft, and was about to rest for another ten minutes before my nose twitched and I felt a sudden chill go up my upper torso.

Of course I had just remembered that I was completely waterlogged after I fought Steel.

"**_WAH-CHOO!_**"

_Oh…no…_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Mona:** YOU JERK! (SNEEZES) YOU MADE ME SICK! 

**Shadow**: HAHAHA! The CEW brought down by a common cold! HAHAHA!

**Imperfection07**: Well Shadow **_you_** kissed her three to four times in the previous chapter and held onto her the entire time, which possibly means…

**Shadow**: Wha-**_AH-CHOO!_** …oh crap…

**Mona**: (Grins.) What's the matter Ultimate Life-Form? Caught a cold?

**Shadow**: Just shut up… (Grabs tissue)

R&R!

(I'm also going to post a FF challenge near the end if anyone wants a sequel to this.)


	14. Evolution Method

**Imperfection07**: Sorry I took so long previously (Gomen Nasai LoneGunGirl88 and everyone else!), but this time I have a **good excuse** due to homework, Drivers ED, finishing VPI (AFTER TWO YEARS), trying to work on this chapter in the meantime (OVER TEN PAGES!), getting hooked on a recent game I bought for the Gamecube (Nicktoons Unite), and an old time radio recording of War of the Worlds (which I have yet to finish listening to without disturbance). I apologize for the inconvenience if I take too long on the rest of the chapters. Ah, what the heck: read and enjoy!  
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!

**Flame:** (Stunned/eye twitch) _I have a **twin**…AND A **FAN-GIRL**?_

**Shadow**: (Under pile of Fan-Girls that have mysteriously snuck up from behind and glomped him) Yeah-yeah, it sucks to be you…

* * *

**Dreamscape 2: The Chaos Factor  
Chapter 13: Evolution Method****  
Warning**: (in Spoiler Forms) expect some vomiting, back-stabbing (LITERALLY), pain, crude humor, and a goliath……no seriously…and I didn't exactly say **_WHERE_** Nega would emerge…

* * *

Shadow's POV  
Something was a bit different this morning, I was holding onto something very familiar and I wasn't on the couch like I usually was. I decided to shrug it off and return to the peaceful slumber before a loud alarm caught me and whoever I was holding onto off guard. Whatever it was, it sprang out of my grip and had the noise diminish into nothing. 

_Thank you!_

I wasn't interested in waking up except that a cold chill was starting to come over me from the lack of heat, even though I had fur. I didn't care what it was that sprang away from me; I literally snagged it and drew it in close, feeling odd closeness coming over me. I ignored it and felt the thing in my arms settle down before shivering.

(LOUD SNEEZE)

**That** woke me up…

I wasn't too thrilled and grumbled for emphasis.

"Oh, sorry Shadow-chan…" A familiar voice apologized before I finally got around to slowly opening my eyes. I immediately spotted Mona looking down at me from her seated position.

_Shadow-chan? Hmm, that's new…_

"No, it's alright…" I replied, sitting up and trying to clear my vision so I could get a better view of her.

"Odd, you told me you didn't have to sleep…" She commented, playfully flicking my left ear with her right hand.

"Only if it's absolutely necessary…" I replied, trying to fight down the purring coming from the back of my throat, even though I couldn't help it. "I got worn out when I saved you from the Steel Elemental..."

"Ah, but you had enough energy to wake up in the middle of the night and…start making out…with me…" She immediately started blushing when I got up close. "…err…you're the first guy (including human) I've actually…liked…and…"

I tilted my head slightly as if inquiring what she was going to add.

"And…?"

"…I didn't brush you off or…give you a vulgar gesture…then there's my ancient unused soccer leg and really fast reflex that lead to the nasty event three years ago when I was eleven…before I met you…" She tried to explain, nervous, her right hand staying behind my ear. "…the event with the…kid in sixth grade…"

I almost froze when I remembered our chat-during-the-movie at least three minutes before the odd emotion began stirring. Mentally shaking it off, I reached up with my left hand so it would close around her right.

"That means I'm the first you've been this close to?" I asked, putting these facts together as I unconsciously shifted closer, obviously the odd feeling from last night wanted to be restarted.

"Yeah," She replied, blushing. "And, you know very well my parents are next door…"

Realization kicked in and I moved back slowly, dropping my hand away before it could touch her chin. "Right, don't want them making a fuss about seeing us…sooner or later they'll figure it out anyway…"

"…and I have to get to school in an hour, ah well, I'm already dressed…" She muttered, looking at her attire.

"I really wouldn't suggest going to school looking like you narrowly escaped a catastrophe…" I said not quite pointing out that there was _some_ rubble on her outfit that I didn't notice earlier. Mona paused before plucking off a small piece of gravel.

"Eh, you've got a point…" She muttered before sneezing and clamping both hands over her mouth. I caught the gravel that flew out of her hand. Thankfully it was just her clothes that were covered with it.

(Shadow: (Towards audience) NOT LIKE THAT!)

"…and you're sick…" I muttered, snagging a tissue from a table and handing it over. She accepted it and sneezed again.

"I'll be fine Shadow. I survived having a cold at school before…" Mona tried to talk her way out of it before shivering.

"Doesn't sound like it…" Carefully, I rested my palm on her forehead resulting in a blush to form. I smirked slightly before testing the temperature I gained in my hand. "Okay, either Mobians have lower temperature than humans or you're past the ninety-nine point…"

"Dang it I'll be fine…" The girl muttered, getting up into a standing position before suddenly coughing into the tissue.

I smirked. "…sick…"

"Survived cough at school…"

"…not happening..."

"This is nothing compared to the flu I had…"

"I'll bet your mother would force you back in bed in a heartbeat…" I smirked, standing up.

_Odd, I was at least a few inches shorter than her on Mobius. Ah, I probably got taller than her within those three years... Bio-Genetics…what can you do?_

"You'd better not tell her…I have to keep a good attendance at school you know…" She glared although this was in a teasing manner.

I smirked in response. "Alright then, I won't, but you have to do something first…"

"What?" Her eyebrow rose, showing confusion.

Pausing, I suddenly smiled and leaned in close, resulting a blush forming on her face as she leaned in as well and closed her eyes slightly. Before we could close the small gap, I sprang out the room and closed the door. I heard a body fall then and there.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SHAD!" Mona cried out from within the room before grabbing the door knob.

"You're not doing anything until you get into a better outfit that's not waterlogged." I called back, holding the door knob in place.

"Fine! Sheesh!" Mona growled, releasing the doorknob which she was trying to pry the door open with. I slowly released it before hearing a faint click on the other side.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I locked it…"

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to barge in when I'm getting changed…" She hissed. Understanding that this had to deal with a girl's privacy matter, I backed off.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs…basement…" I explained quickly before heading there, recalling that's where I left my things before almost tripping on Eevee. "Holy…!"

"VEE!" Eevee dodged to the side before I collided with the ground.

"Ugh, I swear you camouflaged with the carpet…" I grumbled before getting up, picking up Eevee, and walking downstairs, shoe and gloveless…thank Gerald I had fur!

"Vee-vee…?" Eevee tilted its head as if to propose a question.

"What?"

"Vee-vee-vee-vee…?"

I immediately froze no sooner had I cleared the stairs…

"I did…"

"Vee-vee-vee…?"

"I…I did…" Okay, now I could feel my face burning up…in other terms I was blushing… "Can't we talk about this later?"

Eevee attempted a shrug. "Vee-vee…" Then I heard its stomach growl.

"_SIGH_, just wait a moment…" I replied, placing Eevee back down before going down another flight of stairs that lead to the _basement_ and reaching my 'clothes' (as in Shoes and Gloves). I glanced up and spotted the still slumbering form of the father before looking back down so I could slip on both my shoes before grabbing my gloves and walking upstairs.

Eevee was there waiting the whole time, wagging its tail back and forth as if it knew I was going to give it breakfast before sprinting into the kitchen where it pawed at one of the wooden doors next to its food and water bowl.

"Calm down," I muttered, opening the door slowly so I wouldn't knock Eevee away before pulling out the 'food' and dumping an abundant amount into the bowl and replacing the stale water.

No sooner had I done that, Eevee buried its face into the food bowl as I put the sack away.

"You're hungry…" I commented, half-closing the door.

Eevee lifted its head up to show crumbs on its face, "VEE!" then it went back into the food. Munching and swallowing like there was no tomorrow until swallowing the last bite, sighing, and placing its head on the bowl with a content smile.

'Ah…'

_Cute…very cute…_

I turned my attention to the stairs where I spotted Mona's father walking upstairs in his night-clothes, bath-robe, and…bunny slippers?

(Okay, thought it would sound funny…)

I fought down the chuckle and the urge to mutter something on the lines of: "stupid human" before the father walked upstairs to the upper level of the house.

A semi-noisy clatter was heard and I spotted a bluish colored stone near where I pulled out the bag of food.

Mona's POV  
Most of the outfits I had were stained with ash, water, some burns, bits of gravel, wood splinters, and (GAGS) sweat (there was some blood but it wasn't like I had escaped from a massacre). I grumbled and threw the ones in those categories into a hamper before digging out an old long-sleeve.

"Glad to see Mom hasn't thrown you out…" I smiled as I recognized it as my favorite long-sleeve from the eighth grade. Smiling, and knowing if it was found mother would throw it out, I forced it back into the drawer prior to grabbing a Mahogany long-sleeve. "Ah, you'll do…"

Within moments I was in a fresh pair of jeans, the long sleeve, and a different head-band. I glanced towards the clock and took note of it being near seven.

"School…what can I do without it…? A whole lot of things…" I muttered. "…_that was the **worst** Haiku in existence_…"

Momentarily I had gotten downstairs after that sudden realization that I hadn't done my homework. This had taken me a few dozen minutes…

…well the Algebra portion took me about twelve…

When I had gotten my backpack and was walking downstairs, I spotted Shadow looking at the three element stones I had cloned in the game and brought to the real world.

"What are these?" Shadow asked, somehow knowing I was behind him (a possibility being the telepathic connection).

"Element Stones…" I replied. "Water Stone, Fire Stone, and Thunder Stone. They evolve Eevee into completely different Pokemon like Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon. Not in that exact order." I explained.

"Which were you planning to evolve Eevee into?"

"I was going to let Eevee decide…" I replied "I'm fine with whatever Pokemon it decides to become…"

"In other words: you're letting Eevee have a choice in this."

I nodded before glancing at the clock and grumbling. "Terrific…I'm going to be late…"

"You want me to Chaos Control you there?" Shadow asked. "I've followed you there several times already and know exactly where it is…"

"Sounds good, but we have to bring along Eevee."

"Why?" Shadow tilted his head, confused. Eevee blinked and issued a cute "Vee?"

"I really don't know, but maybe it can help against the Earth elemental "Gaion" if it shows up."

"Gaion…?"

"It's the Earth Elemental's name…I just had a really-really weird dream where I was talking to the elementals."

"You can explain later, I doubt your parents will be happy if you're late…" Shadow cut me off before putting on my backpack and stumbling a bit before he regained balance. "What the hell's in this thing?"

"Books, books, pencils…" I started, stuffing in the Element Stones, before Shadow rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand before warping us to the side of the school. "Wow…I thought you were just going to stop time…"

"In some cases…" Shadow replied, handing over the backpack. "I'll be back later!"

With that, I was just faced with nothing but a brick wall.

"Sooner or later I'm going to ask if he can teach me that move…" I murmured before running towards the front door and making it inside just as the first bell rang.

Moments later I had gotten to my locker, swearing about how it was on the top floor and my first-period class was the bottom level. Well…in sarcastic terms I was getting an exercise.

No sooner had I opened the locker and stuck my hand in…

**_CRACKLE!_**

I recoiled and clenched my teeth as I looked at my hand. The bolt was a lot stronger than usual and it was a lot more painful.

"The hell…?" I blinked before hearing something whizzing towards me. I abruptly turned and blocked the flying trash bin, using my arms as makeshift shields. "HOLY SHI…!"

_CLANG!_

"Clang…?" I blinked and spotted Kianna standing across from me, her jaw dropped as the trash bin rolled over until it stopped on the dent. "What…?"

"Are…are you a robot?"

I looked at her, confused. "Robot…? What are you talking about…?"

She only continued staring as I arranged my books, flinching as I got zapped from the static electricity. No sooner had the sparks stopped, I felt like I was in a 90 degree room before shaking it off and zipping my bag closed and stumbling to class.

"_I don't feel so good…_" I groaned before smacking into a wall, praying that nobody was there to witness me looking like a zombie.

"_Warrior, what's wrong?_" Watery asked.

"What's wrong with me…? I was hoping you'd know…" I muttered aloud before getting to class and sitting down in my seat. It wasn't that time of month yet but I felt my temperature switching from 100 to 60 then back to regular 98.6.

"_You're not stable…you need to have all seven Elementals so our powers are balanced and can be fully developed…_" Electrizen answered.

"_Stable…that's just **hunky-dory**…_" I groaned.

"Are you alright?" A classmate asked as I turned to her. "You look…pale and…is that melted ice?"

I went rigid and placed a hand to my head as I felt…indeed…melted ice running down my forehead. Right then I bolted for the door, signed out, and ran for the closest restroom (passing by Hiro in the process). I immediately heard a resounding CLANG as my right hand (which had turned metal) grabbed at the door knob (thank GAIA I was the only one in there). I didn't waste any time to get into a restroom stall, close the door behind me, and hunch over a toilet as my vision became disoriented.

-RETCHING NOISE-

"_So…what did you say about…developing?_" I gasped, keeping my hair back and mentally ranting how I should've kept it short.

"_Well…after a while you learn that you don't always have to rely on the Charger Emerald Sword. The backlash is that the powers will drain you slightly and be out of control unless you have at least seven Elementals inside the sword._" Electrizen explained

"_AT **LEAST** SEVEN! YOU MEAN THERE ARE PROBABLY EIGHT! YOU MEAN NEGA'S THE EIGHTH! AND WHAT WILL…oh…hold on a sec…_"

-RETCHING NOISE-

Eh…serves me right for over exciting myself…

"Sorry…" I gasped. "_What will happen if I don't catch Gaion in time?_"

I heard Electrizen heave a sigh of remorse. "_If you don't, or he doesn't, you'll burn out and eventually die from the strain…_"

"_I suppose…**HUCK!** _–Even more retching-_ GASPGASP…vomiting and losing my fluids as ice are side-effects…feels worse than food poisoning…_"

"_Err…_" Aero sounded like he was wincing.

"_Can…one of you guys tell him? Telepathy is really…really painful right now…_" I grumbled, swiping off ice that clattered to the floor before melting instantly.

"_Okay, just…try to remain calm and hold on._" Freeze said aloud. "_We'll get Shadow to help as soon as we can…_"

There was a silence before I continued, "_What about Hiro? Can he do anything_?"

"_Still haven't used the pros or cons chart have you?_" Flame asked.

"_No, I made my choice… I just want to be sure Shadow is going to be alright…_"

"_We'll see what we can do…_" Watery replied before they raced off.

Then I was alone in the restroom, trying to focus on staying conscious and holding back the vomit while ignoring the fact that my stomach felt like it was going to be torn apart.

Shadow's POV  
Something didn't feel right…normally I'd hear the sound of the teacher lecturing inside Mona's head…except I was feeling a bit warm…like what happened in the pod. Eevee was shifting nervously on my lap, looking at me then looking back towards the school.

"Vee," It whimpered and tried to jump off before I caught it.

"Eevee, we'll both get caught if we go in there." I growled, wiping off the sweat as the sword glowed a bit and shifted into an odd red before turning into turquoise and shifting into bright silver. "What…?"

The elementals were acting up. There wasn't any sign of _Gaion_ and Mona was dead silent. Of course, I went back to thinking about all that I had studied about the elementals back on the ARK.

One word hit me when I remembered what would happen if there were only SIX of the seven emeralds or elementals. **_UNSTABLE…_**

"**SHIT**," I partially unsheathed the sword and Eevee stared at the warping colors. They were unstable in the sword, and if I was right (which I hoped not), then they must be unstable inside her! (No duh, that explained the head wave) "I knew I should've kept her home…now what!"

I tried not to panic before sheathing the sword and Eevee sniffed in a direction.

"What is it?"

"VEE-VEE-VEEEE," It barked and lifted a paw in a direction. Sure enough, I heard a loud rumble and the tree which we were in tipped slightly. I scrambled to hold onto Eevee and grabbed the trunk of the tree.

"Gaion, it's probably sensing her being unstable…" I commented before jumping down from the tree, which fell with a loud CRUNCH behind me, and placing Eevee down. "Stay…"

Eevee only shot me a look before I left it near the fallen tree. If I could seal Gaion, then the elementals could become stable…

Easier said than done…

3rd Person POV  
Hiro stopped short of the restroom where he heard the shudders and retching originating from the brunette.

"She's unstable…" He murmured. "Just like what happened to the first…only more painful. She's a lot weaker. No wonder she has to rely on that hedgehog in every battle…"

"_Better focus on the deal Hiro…you know exactly what she told you she would do if you disobeyed…_" Hiro backed off from the door before noticing a teacher next to him.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked with an air of superiority.

"Actually…" Hiro held his hand in front of the 20 to 30 year-old woman's face. "You didn't see me outside in the first place…you're just hallucinating when you were supposed to be finding out where one of your female students went…and she seemed very ill…"

_**FLASH!**_

The teacher's vision was blinded for a moment before it cleared and she faced nothing but the doorway to the restroom.

* * *

Outside, Eevee waited by the tree before looking at the school. Worry outweighed reason and the Pokemon ran towards one of the windows, sniffed, dashed towards another and froze. Eevee pawed at the window before frowning slightly and backing up. One moment of being tense later, the brown creature dashed at the window and smashed its side into it resulting in a semi-loud crash and creating a small hole in the glass window and Eevee crashed onto the tiled floor. 

Eevee whimpered as it stood back up and shook the glass from its fur before detecting a small and pained shudder in one of the stalls.

"VEE!" Eevee bolt in the direction of the noise and recoiled, seeing the human curled up in a pained ball and covered with frozen sweat. The stench of vomit seemed to radiate from the toilet she was facing. "Vee-Eevee,"

"E…vee…" Mona turned slightly, before clutching her stomach and recoiling into another ball. Eevee sympathetically went up towards the human and nuzzled, trying to keep her calm and focus on something other than the pain…

…just in time for the door to the restroom open…

* * *

Shadow continued following the pulse of energy from the sword which signified where Gaion was before getting knocked off his feet just as a giant brown claw shot out. The hedgehog dodged in mid-air before shifting the sword into a blue color and a geyser of water shot out, throwing him a distance from the elemental. No sooner had he landed, another arm shot out, this one covered with gnarled roots that snapped as the arm extended upwards towards the sky before digging into the ground and forcing the ground upwards. 

"Great…another giant…" Shadow muttered to himself as a dull sting on his torso signaled Mona's condition getting slightly worse. "_Just hang on a bit longer…_"

The hedgehog backed up slowly as he examined Gaion. He had to be at least the size of a twelve story building, at least three times the height of Steel. Gaion had bright green eyes while his scales were a dark brown, mostly since he was covered with his element and lymph nodes that spread along his back, arms, and some parts of his face, resembling fungus or dead flesh covering a zombie. His head was shaped like a dragon's with finned ears only with Alligator like features and some of his sharp fangs were hanging out. Other than this, Gaion had a long coiling tail that was still attached to the ground (his obvious life line).

"Ah…shit…" Shadow muttered aloud before dodging one of the clawed hands that rammed into the ground, creating a slight crater. He was grateful that Gaion didn't have any real projectile attacks…

…or so he thought…

Gaion reared his head back, a small amount of molten rock dribbling out of the corners of his mouth, before forcing it forwards and shooting out the rest. Shadow, caught a bit off guard, sprang backwards and sent out a stream of ice that cooled down the lava into rocks and chunks of earth before completely melting from the heat.

"_The tail…I have to reach the tail_!" Shadow grimaced, sprinting towards there before getting cut off by more of the molten rock which he sprang away from and forced to cool it using either ice or water attacks. Momentarily, the elemental shuddered and chunks of earth, rock, and roots shot up from the ground and molded themselves into miniature clones of Gaion, at least three feet in height. "_I swear I have no time for this!_"

* * *

Hiro succeeded in sneaking out of the building in time for a miniature version of Gaion to smash into the ground in front of him. The hybrid wasted no time in turning into his true form, stretching out his wings, delving his sword into the miniature Gaion's head, and flying towards the battle in time to see Shadow turning a bright red color as he was engulfed by the four remaining miniatures. 

"Chaos…BLAST!"

Hiro dodged in order to avoid the explosion along with the flying miniatures that smashed into the ground, crackling with raw chaos energy, while Gaion staggered and got back into place. It switched its attention towards Hiro who had let out a panicked "WHOAH!" when he almost got hit by a chunk of limestone/gravel.

"You!" Shadow shouted, pointing directly at Hiro before springing out of the way of Gaion's twelve ton claws. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"What? Am I not allowed to help you and your girlfriend…who's out sick?" Hiro taunted, dodging one of Gaion's claw swipes and Lava Spitting. Shadow clenched his teeth before turning his attention towards Gaion and grumbling.

"Just stay out of the way…" The bio-hog shifted the sword into a violet color and used the sudden burst of wind to vault himself up at a high height so he was face to face with Gaion. Gaion jerked its head backwards out of surprise, but just after Shadow had grabbed onto its nose. "_Gah, elemental boogers…SICK!_"

Shadow continued having a grip on Gaion's face as the Earth Elemental shook it back and forth, attempting to remove the annoyance.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Hiro asked, floating just close enough to speak to the bio-hog but not enough to get hit by Gaion's thrashing movements.

"**I'M…PER...****FECTLY…SURE…DUMB…ASS!**" Shadow yelled before Gaion rammed its head in the ground in an attempt to squish him. "_ORF!_"

(Please note: before Shadow was forced into the ground he gained an OO;; expression on his face.)

Hiro kept the smug-humored expression on his face but kept in mind the situation before spotting the tail and flying towards it, dodging the sudden rocks that shot up and raising the sword high above his head.

Gaion's focus on squishing the hedgehog was shattered when jolts of pain erupted from the tail, causing it to rear its head back and unleash its hollow roar of pain, staggering backwards and then biting at Hiro who dodged. Shadow staggered out of the ditch, covered with sweat and dirt, before getting to his feet and watching as the hybrid ducked up, down, left and right to avoid getting hit.

"_Guess I misjudged him…BUT HE'S NOT GETTING **HER**!_" Shadow regained focus and charged at Gaion.

* * *

Eevee's eyes widened when it spotted the staff member approaching the stalls. Mona turned slowly to get a better view before glancing at Eevee. 

"Run, don't let yourself be seen…" She wheezed, enough for herself and the Pokemon to hear before the brownish dog scampered into another hiding place and the door to the stall opened.

"Are you alright!" The staff asked suddenly, Mona looked over her shoulder with a weakened expression.

"What's going on?" A voice outside asked.

"Get the nurse, she's got an unbearably high temperature! NOW!"

Eevee continued watching with a worried expression before frowning and scampering out the restroom resulting in sudden outbursts of: "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

Mona continued watching Eevee before passing out. "_Eevee…_"

It knew the risks but scampered to where Mona's locker was (judging by Shadow's pointing out). No sooner had it cleared the stairs and pursuing staff members, Eevee skidded to a halt in front of the locker and leapt backwards before firing bright colored star energy from its mouth. The stars broke in contact with the locker door before Eevee spotted the weak point under the lock and charged up a black lump of energy (Shadow Ball) from its maw and shooting it.

The blast (which finally got the locker open) caught the attention of several classes in the vicinity before another ricocheted from the outside, resulting in the backpack getting shook of its perch and falling at Eevee who dodged to the side. Three clatters sounded off and Eevee spotted the element stones of Fire, Water, and Thunder. Eevee glanced left and right, trying to determine which stone to pick (knowing it can't change back) before another rumble from the nearby battle caused it to stumble and pitch forwards, one of the stones flying at it as well.

"**VEEEEEE****_EEEOOONNN_**!"

* * *

As that was happening, Shadow froze one of Gaion's legs and attempted to run up it before getting smacked off. Hiro attempted to land on the elemental's head but kept on receiving scratches and recoiled backwards. 

"This thing sure has a good defense…" Hiro muttered before Shadow jumped up, grabbing one of his ankles and tugging the bluenette hybrid down in time for another lava blast to shoot over him. "What the HELL!"

"THE TAIL! THROW ME AT ITS TAIL!" Shadow yelled. Hiro, not quite understanding the hedgehog's plan, did so before avoiding a miniature Gaion that he slashed in two. Shadow charged up the ice elemental's power within the sword before rolling into a spike ball and launching a homing attack, ramming into Gaion and freezing it wherever he touched. He managed to fully freeze the elemental before it shuddered suddenly and shot all the ice off before turning on Shadow and firing another lava spurt.

This time, a strong blast of water rammed into the attack before slamming sideways into the elemental that recoiled and attempted to fend off the water attack before tipping backwards and hitting its element.

"What was that!" Hiro and Shadow turned abruptly to spot a blue form walking towards the elemental.

Instead of having a bushy tail and fur, Eevee had a mermaid fin and scales. The fur collar was replaced by white fins (blue in the back) that connected vertically diagonal, including the ears which gained a yellow hint. The cute expression was now replaced by a serious one with slanted black eyes, and pointed snout.

* * *

Inside the Sword…  
Watery: _EEE! It's so KAWAII!_  
Freeze: _And powerful…_  
Flame: _…pretty good…for a mermaid-dog…_ (Slapped by Watery and Freeze) _OW! OUCH!_

* * *

The newly turned Vaporeon steadily approached Gaion who got ready to face the new adversary. Vaporeon got focused and its flesh began looking acidic before it vanished. Gaion looked back and forth, trying to spot where the Pokemon vanished prior to getting blasted with water from the left. It turned abruptly to spot nothing and roared angrily, slamming its claws into the ground before Vaporeon dodged to the side, becoming visible. Vaporeon skidded and then rammed itself forwards into Gaion who stumbled backwards. 

Vaporeon turned its head slightly towards Shadow and barked. "VAE-VAPOREON!"

Shadow immediately understood and turned towards Hiro, "When Gaion's fully distracted, you slash its tail from the ground and then I'll trap it!"

"Got it!" Hiro nodded, flying up and getting ready for an opening.

Gaion growled angrily before forming around Vaporeon, trapping it and beginning to squeeze the canine. Vaporeon shrieked painfully before burying its newly turned canines into the hide and charging up an Aurora Beam that shot through the torso. Out of pain, Gaion released Vaporeon who jumped backwards and fired a Shadow Ball (the black lump from earlier) from its mouth, striking Gaion in between the eyes, temporarily blinding it.

"NOW!" Hiro flew directly at the tail and stroke as Gaion threw its head back and roared painfully in time for another stab of pain from its torso. Its vision slowly cleared in time to see that Shadow had rammed the entire sword into it, spilling greenish chaos energy. The hybrid was stationed near its tail, which was severed from the ground and slowly dissipating as it slowly got drawn into the CES.

A low and pained moan later, Gaion had shifted into a green color before turning into the same color orb and vanishing into the sword. Vaporeon relaxed and sat down as Hiro landed on the ground. Shadow continued taking in as much air as he could before exhaling heavily and turning towards the school.

"_Please be okay…please…_"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mona began stirring from her position in the recovery room portion of the nurse office. She immediately heard some voices around her that were a bit familiar. 

"The temperature's going down! 103.7…101.2…98.9…98.6…"

"She's going to be stable…that's a relief..."

"Should we alert her parents?"

"No, she needs a break from this whole thing…"

"Other than that…what the heck's going out there with the explosions?"

"Ah, some nincompoops are probably setting off fire-crackers…"

Mona's POV  
(A full hour later)

I was finally walking out the school with my backpack (which was missing the Water Stone, a possibility being Eevee), homework, and other things after reassuring the nurse and the rest of the staff that I was going to be fine…

Good grief…

Like I was going to tell them about Shadow at any rate…respecting privacy from paparazzi or things related to that. Judging by how I wasn't feeling like crap, the instability was gone and I probably had full control of the elements. Or rather, partial control…

"_Shadow…you there?_" I asked mentally, approaching the side of the school no sooner had I gotten a good distance from it.

"_Yeah, are you alright now?_" He asked.

I nodded once I got sight of the black hedgehog who was sitting on a tree branch. The tree he was on was a lot sturdier than the uprooted Oak Tree that had fallen over by the school. Under the branch was Eevee, recently evolved into Vaporeon. The Pokemon's stern expression faded and it sprang towards me, hopping into my arms causing me to stumble backwards slightly before getting balanced.

"Hey Eevee…Vaporeon…" I smiled before looking up at Shadow. "Did he help against the final elemental?"

"Indeed he did…" Shadow replied, jumping down and walking over. Vaporeon leapt out of the way as Shadow went up close, a smirk on his face as he rested both hands on my shoulders and came in close. "You scared me a bit…"

(Countdown to interruption: 3…2…1…)

"Glad to see you're alright…"

Shadow turned abruptly and a grim frown formed on his face. I looked in the direction Shadow was glaring and spotted Hiro standing on a branch, his arms folded and in an at-ease position. He leapt downwards and landed slowly, his feet placed in a practical violinist position.

"Hiro?" I blinked.

"That's me…you could've said you already had a date…" Hiro tilted his head to the side, a smirk gracing his features.

I flushed a bright pink as Shadow went in front of me, a bit defensively.

"Sorry, I got her first…Hiro…" He replied with a semi-smirk, which I tried to see from my position, and said his opponent's name as though it was a disgusting substance. There seemed to be a sense of animosity between the two, concerning myself.

"Can you two stop…?" I stepped in between, making them avoid fighting and attempting to play as a peacemaker. I could tell they were both worn out and I wanted to avoid my parents housing a bloody hedgehog and hybrid. "You both, including Vaporeon, need a break from fighting Gaion. This isn't the time…"

Hiro's POV  
I continued watching as the brunette came in between me and the black-red hedgehog. The hedgehog's red eyes were burning into my visor, an animosity I couldn't quite place. Sure he and I were in a bit of a struggle for the human…

He didn't know about the deal I made with HER…did he?

I side-glanced the dagger which was stationed underneath my sword. Just one hit…

I shook it off in time for Mona to face me. I could tell this was bad news by that sincere and apologetic expression on her face. I side-glanced the dagger again, the urge to throw it out and tell her the situation she was in grew at an unbearable pace…

…but my existence was on the line…

"Hiro…I…I chose…I chose Shadow." She said finally. "I didn't want to say it to you…I didn't know what you'd think…"

She was nervous, Shadow was looking at her with a faded smile, I was half-happy she had picked, half-unhappy that it wasn't me, and the rest trying desperately to pick between her life and mine.

I can't believe I was so selfish…the want to live and stay alive…

"Hiro wha-AAAH!"

"MONA!" Shadow's eyes widened.

"VAE!"

"_I'm sorry…_" I mentally screamed, my eyes squinted shut and I felt tears slightly spilling. "_I'm sorry!_"

A pained cry later, I was slowly pulling out the dagger which didn't drip blood from the blade. Mona was staring, a betrayed and stunned look on her face as instead of blood, a blackish mass was clinging onto it. The mass formed into a hand once I pulled the thing out from the wound. Vaporeon's teeth had clenched before it charged at me.

The mass grew another arm and slapped the dog away, resulting in a pained cry before the hedgehog charged forwards, catching Mona and holding her close. No sooner had he held the hand on her wound, Shadow moved it away and went rigid as though he had seen it from one of Nega's generated nightmares.

"You…" His fists and teeth clenched before the hedgehog swiftly placed her on the ground near a limping Vaporeon before streaking at me, anger fueling his speed. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

The blob, Nega, had reformed slightly, showing pitch dark eyes with a faint glow before grabbing Shadow by the throat and forcing him backwards without breaking a sweat.

"KUH!" Shadow went back first into a tree and slumped downwards, obviously in pain, before Nega removed her grasp from the blade I dropped.

"_What have I done…!_" I gaped. Vaporeon was nuzzling Mona's face as she lay on the ground mouthing "why" before passing out as Shadow shot a worn out and pained glare in my direction.

"_Hiro…good job…it's been sooo long since I smelt decaying environment…_" Nega hissed, forming a mouth that seemed to droop from its place before she pushed it back. She side-glanced me with a faint grin before slithering. "_I need time…to reform…"_

I was still rigid before Nega's grip on my ankle tightened. "_We made a deal…my release for your soul…do you want to break it and be trapped in hell as I was trapped inside that human girl for generations?_"

Without another word, I fought back an outburst prior to lifting up the dripping and worn out Elemental of Darkness and holding out my palm.

"Chaos…Relocate…"

The last Shadow and Vaporeon could see of me and Nega was a blinding light and dissipating black energy.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**Mona: (STUNNED)  
Imperfection07: See? What did I tell ya?  
Mona: (Looks at authoress with stunned expression and open jaw.) You…you…you…  
Hiro: (watery eyes) I'm...I'm a villain now!  
Shadow: (Ducks) Here it comes…  
Mona: **YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME YOU BAKA! YOU NINCOMPOOP**! (Draws sword) **I'LL KIIILLL YOOU!**  
Imperfection07: Well…I'd turn her into a random thing but…the transformer gun doesn't work on fan-characters… (Nervous expression) …so I'm…dead-meat… (BOLTS OFFSCREEN) **HAVE MERCY**!  
Mona: (CHASING) **MERCY! I'LL SHOW YOU MERCY!**  
(Off-screen, you can hear the panicked cries of the authoress as she avoids the sword swings and elemental attacks)  
Imperfection07: **AAAH! STOP! NO! NOT THAT! EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! FIRE ON THE POOPDECK!**

-PLEASE REVIEW!-


	15. Interludes

**Imperfection07**: Well…I got back to typing just after I learned that there's the matter of the Author/ess Barrier factor and some help from a fellow authoress' Elemental Characters…something which Mona (over there) completely forgot… THANK YOU!  
**Mona**: (face-down on floor, twitching and really…**_really_** pissed off…) …you…why I ought to…RRRGH!  
**Shadow**: Kiddo, don't try to attack and/or kill the authoress. I mean…if she died, who'd write the story and get you to regain conscious?  
**Mona**: I don't care…I'm just going to get revenge…one of these days…when her back is turned and she's off guard…  
**LGG88****and** **EC's**: **_YOU'D BETTER NOT!_  
Mona**: YAAH!  
**Imperfection07**: …And now onto the next chapter… De Arimasu!  
(Note: _De Arimasu _probably means '_At Once_'or '_Starting Today_')  
(Note – 2: The Fanfic Challenge will show up soon, I have yet to do the finishing touches on it due to more ideas I still have lodged in my head due to _brainstorms_.)

**Dreamscape 2: The Chaos Factor  
Chapter 14: Interludes  
Note**: Nega's demonic/insane nature is shown as she evolves, just to warn you…and Hiro's going to get the worst of it…hey he's going to get trapped with an elemental of darkness, what do YOU think would happen? There's just mild torment there…plus its Teen rated…

* * *

Mona's POV

_Ugh…oh geez…why the hell is there a sharp pain in my side? Was I dreaming? Hiro didn't really stab me and release that…that thing did he? What was it anyway? Nega…? That could explain those nightmares…_

_Are Shadow and Vaporeon alright? Am I still in the nurse's office? Pain…really sharp pain…_

_Idiot…stop complaining…it won't necessarily hurt waking up…and checking your surroundings…it can't be worse than getting stabbed by someone you took a liking to. Then again…I deserve it… (sigh)…I'm just going to wake up slightly, then go back to bed…wait…I've got home-…_

Well…turns out I was lying face up on top the bed, Vaporeon was rolled into a not-so-furry ball at the foot of the bed, and Shadow was nowhere to be seen. There was a bunch of bloodied gauze forced onto the wound and taped down tight since the house I lived in had no bandages, just gauze, band-aids, and some Super Potions meant for Vaporeon. That explained the stinging…apparently Shadow, Mom, or Dad tried to stop the bleeding…although I distinctly remembered there was black-muck coming out of me… (Shudder)

In an attempt to sit up, I spotted a small blood-swipe in the shape of a hand on the floor (there was a stain going horizontally from where I was stabbed/almost making me gag and choke from the smell) and discarded portions of gauze were thrown into the garbage bag near my desk.

"What the hell," I started getting up before something, that appeared nonexistent since I couldn't see it, forced me back down.

"OW!"

"_Warrior, rest…_" Electrizen said aloud. I also noticed the CES lying parallel to the bed I was lying on. Another interesting, yet disturbing, fact I noticed was that it was lying across the middle of the bloodied hand-print as though Shadow had dropped it…

Panic…instant panic…

"_Shadow! Where's Shadow! Is he alright!_" I blurted out, still staring wide-eyed at the stain.

"_We don't know…_" Steel replied. "…_we can show you what we've seen outside the sword…but it's not pretty…_"

I immediately frowned. I had to know…

"_Show me…_"

* * *

3rd Person POV

_Outside, Shadow was slumped against a tree glaring at where Hiro had vanished with Nega as Vaporeon was still nuzzling at Mona's cheek, begging for a response. A moment later, Shadow started getting up using the tree he had hit as a crutch. The black and red hedgehog slumped from the tree, leaving a reddish stain where his head was, before stooping slightly to get the sword and finally making it to the prone form lying on the ground. Vaporeon looked at Shadow with an expression that was worry mixed in with despair before turning back to its trainer._

_Without another word, Shadow carefully got her in a standing position despite his weakened state and focused on pulling some energy from the CES, his teeth clenched in pain as he did this._

"_Chaos…(pained gasp)…Control…"_

_Right then, the outdoors dissolved into the bedroom. Shadow's vision became slightly disoriented before he reached to the back of his head and pulled back when he felt a wet substance seep through his glove. Momentarily, he had fallen forwards, catching Vaporeon off guard and unnecessarily dropping Mona and the sword, before landing on the floor with a painful thud._

_This ended up alerting the parents, who were back at home for a lunch break, who then had run frantically into the room…_

* * *

Original POV

(Panic/Worry Rating+10)

"_Ohh, I hope to Gaia he's alright…_" I winced before hearing footsteps and my mother walked slightly towards the middle of the doorway before spotting me. She immediately dropped a roll of freshly bought bandages and her purse before running towards me and grabbing me in a tight hug.

"Oh thank GOD! You…you…DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!" She wailed. I winced, realizing the pain I must've put her through. "What happened? Why did you and that…that hedgehog come home all bloody!"

"For starters mom, the hedgehog is: "Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog". Apart from that, I'm not sure. I just remember getting…I don't know…" I groaned and held my head, faking a headache. "Shadow would probably know. I blanked out…"

Oh like HELL I was going to tell her I got stabbed. She'd freak out and things would get worse…

Of course, there was one thing I wanted to know. "Where's Shadow?"

Mom seemed reluctant to answer my question. That either meant he was badly hurt (definitely), in a coma (hope not), or…err…deceased (DEFINITELY HOPE NOT). After a moment's silence she looked at me, something in her eyes meant this was serious and needed to be answered or told.

"How long have you and…Shadow…been together?"

"How long?" I stared before realization kicked in. AH! How was I going to explain THAT! "You mean…before or after Shadow had passed out and we somehow landed on the bed?"

Mom and I both went rigid. She thought we did "it".

(You know what "it" means)

"WE DIDN'T DO **_IT_** IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! WE WERE FIGHTING A GIGANTIC BOA CONSTRICTOR MADE OF PURE STEEL…!"

"_Boa Constrictor!_" Steel shrieked with a siren sound in his voice. "_OH SURE! I'M NOTHING SHORT OF AN ANACONDA BUT…A _**BOA CONSTRICTOR**_! AN INSULT I SAY! _**INSULT**"

"_SHUTUP!_" The other elementals (including a new voice/probably Gaion) hissed before it went dead silent before I continued.

"WE BOTH PASSED OUT FROM THE BATTLE! THEN WE WOKE UP…"

"You were hugging in your sleep…" My mom interrupted with a stern tone. "That's something…"

"About how long…?" I felt sweat pouring down the back of my head. "Well…we didn't start _liking_ each other before this incident happened…we were just…allies or friends…and…well…we haven't exactly…ya know…okay so maybe we did…since three days ago?"

Okay…I'm blushing…my mom's going to be pissed…

"B? Is Mona awake?" Dad called from downstairs.

"Yes! She's awake!" Mom called back.

"She needs to come downstairs into the TV room now!" He shouted. Mom motioned for me to use her as a crutch before we limped out the messed-up bedroom, downstairs, down another stairway, and into the TV room.

Shadow was lying on his back on the couch. A towel was over his forehead so it could keep the gauze on the back of his head to block the blood flow. His expression was composed of slight-peace, pain, and some irritation from the TV being on. I was carefully lowered so I was sitting just in front of the unconscious form and the injury didn't get reopened.

"I think they spotted you in the previous fight…" Dad said before raising the volume slightly.

…_the creatures that were seen in the Northeastern States seem to be linked in abilities. Just yesterday a giant monitor lizard was seen outside a high school around eleven AM. Oddly enough, it only caused slight damage to the turf on the football field and the school only suffered a minor earthquake originating from it. There were previous sightings of other creatures in areas close to where this one appeared. One was composed of flame, another was of water, yet another took on the form of a gigantic dragonfly, another appeared to be human-like but with pitch black skin and turquoise hair, and then a gigantic Steel Anaconda which caused thousands of dollars in damage._

_In relation to this _(slightly blurry overhead view of Steel's Wild Form in the Town Square) _in one of the battles, a girl…yes that's right…a girl with an orange bladed sword (_Mona: _It's YELLOW due to the yellow Chaos Emerald, idiot…) that changed into several different colors was seen running into the district. The girl, whom we've estimated to be around her teenage years, attempted to drive it off before getting assistance from a red and black hedgehog (SEGA denies their creating a Halloween Costume Series this year) who finished the snake off. After appearing to have absorbed the energy of the thing, like experience in some random video game, the hedgehog then fled with the young girl._

_This time, with the giant brown lizard, there was a sighting of a winged bluenette assisting what appears to be a rip-off of a Nintendo character (_Vaporeon_:-who just came downstairs- Why I OUGHTA!) and the same hedgehog or porcupine. We weren't capable of getting more feedback when the hedgehog's sudden energy bursts wiped out the rest of the camera's batteries. Police are unable to identify the young girl or the others that have been appearing…_

"Mom…" I asked. "Is it okay if I cuss in front of you?"

She sighed and nodded before I began: "THIS IS COMPLETE **_BULLSHIT_**! THEY DON'T KNOW CRAP ABOUT THE SITUATION!"

…_yesterday, after the battle, the bluenette figure was seen carrying a blackish form. The two disappeared over the Hudson River. Some guesses are that they're hiding in New York City although there is no proof of them doing so._

"Ah nuts…NEW YORK! You've got to be kidding me!"

…_meanwhile, people in New York are supposed to remain calm and report anything suspicious. Other than that, many citizens and sightseers are not permitted to leave or enter the city. This has created major traffic jams originating at the Lincoln Tunnel's entrance including the Brooklyn Bridge…_

_Due to this, all schools in the Tri-State Area are to be closed until further notice…_

Without a word, I muted the TV as there was an aerial view of the traffic jam and leaned back against the couch, heaving a sigh of discontent. Shadow was battered, I was injured, there was the 'power shift', Hiro was a backstabber (literally), there's no way we could get into the big apple, and Nega's in New York City…_nice_…

"It's hopeless…" I grimaced and placed my head in my hands, my messed up hair slightly tangled into my fingertips. "That thing came out of me…and it's going to wreak havoc like it did all those years ago…"

"What do you mean?" Dad looked confused.

"I don't know…it's…it's a mixture of malice, hatred, and vice…" I mumbled. "Somehow it was inside me…I don't know how it was…"

"You know…" Mom spoke up. "You had a bad fever at birth. The doctors couldn't really find any reason how your temperature got that high."

"Maybe it was passed onto either mom or dad's family line…and then down to me?" I murmured, not quite hearing her. "The first warrior must have injected the thing into herself. That could explain the worm-hole…how I could go to Mobius and back."

"She's delirious…" Mom turned to Dad before I cut them off.

"No, I…I just need to think…" I replied. "I have to think of what to do…it's my responsibility…"

There was a complete silence in the room before my parents went upstairs, leaving me with Shadow. I looked towards him with a desperate expression before glancing at the TV, watching the pandemonium going on.

"What do I do?"

* * *

A while later, I was back in my sub-consciousness after meditating (which is hard to do) and prodding Shadow slightly to he would be holding onto me (prior to the meditating). Once again I 'woke up' to see I was lying back down only the injury wasn't present and Shadow wasn't there. I could still move though. 

"Sh-Shadow? Where is he?"

"_He's too weak…_" Watery responded, appearing next to me and helping me up. "_He's too worn out and needs time to heal his wounds..._"

"I know, he hasn't been responding lately…" I murmured before the other elementals walked into view. Gaion looked a lot different than how Shadow had described…he seemed to be in the likeness of a reddish-brown dragon with undeveloped wings. I guessed that meant he was probably going to learn how to fly sometime in the near future… "How long do you think it'll take for him to fully heal?"

"_It's based on how he was created…_" Freeze replied. "_If the Ultimate Life Form wakes up, he may tell you…_"

"_Well…_" Flame interjected. "_Probably he has no recollection of his past. Ya remember what Ms. Bolt (or shall we say Electrizen) over there said about his memories being scrambled._"

"_She didn't say he has no recollection…moron…_" Steel huffed. "_All she meant was, some things dear to his memories (like his lost friend Maria) are etched in his mind for eternity while some (how he was created) remain a mystery to him…_"

"_Ye-ah…I meant to say that…_" Flame muttered.

"I see…other than that," I started, pacing. "What did you mean when you said **_developing_**? I didn't quite understand it while I was vomiting my lungs out…"

"_Well…when we said that you didn't have to rely on the sword as much, it means you can use a small amount of our powers_." Electrizen replied. "_We elementals have full use of them while you have to summon us in order to have them used, not by yourself of course…_"

"So…I won't go mad with power?" I asked resulting in flat-faces. "I was kidding…"

"…_that's good news…_" Freeze murmured.

"And I don't suppose by…summoning…you mean I can call out Aero and ride on his back." I pointed in the direction of the 'dragonfly' whose dinosaurian neck arched and compounded eyes narrowed, showing annoyance.

"_I_**_REFUSSSE_**!"

"Well…what if Nega sprouts wings and flies? She might be a shape shifter you know…"

A silence crossed between the both of us before Steel slithered in between.

"_She's right you know_…_Nega cannot copy attacks but she can fight like a demon in any form she chooses…_"

"_Fine…asss long asss the warrior doesn't give me that annoying "GIDDIAP" treatment I won't throw her off…and let her fall to her doom._"

"Well, that's settled…" I muttered with a smirk crossing my face.

"_AND NO '_MUSSSHING'_ EITHER!_" Aero hissed.

Never mind, the smirk vanished, leaving nothing but an unhappy pout. "Can't I at least YAH-HOO when I'm enjoying myself or when I score a direct hit?"

"…_fine…_"

"Alright…and–" I turned abruptly in time to hear a faint voice, probably one of my parents, before I turned back to the elementals. "The next time around, like around nighttime, give me whatever information you have on Nega, her powers, her weakness…something that'll be helpful…"

I turned again, footsteps…coming closer, and then I began willing myself awake. "I'll see you all later…"

"_Until next time…_" Freeze replied before everything turned dark.

* * *

I woke up abruptly and sprang from the black/red hedgehog's grip resulting in him gaining a disgruntled frown. I whispered a silent apology before petting behind an ear and looking back towards the TV just as mom came down. She only looked at Shadow who had murmured something close to: "It won't happen again…" before drifting into a deeper healing sleep. 

"That's good news…" She murmured before smiling at me and walking upstairs.

"_It won't happen again?_" I glanced at the bio-hog, confused. "_Shadou-kun? What do you mean: again?_"

There was silence. He was probably too weak to speak mentally…so the only response I received was a flicking of one of his ebony ears and a prolonged yawn before it faded into silent breathing.

"_Again…? What did he mean?_" I turned back to the TV, still keeping my hand in place as I remembered a previous conversation, as once stated by Freeze: _He was plagued by a dream created by the monster as well._

I only moved myself back into the slumbering hedgehog's hold, deciding I didn't want him to worry about it. As I did so, I felt his hug tighten. "It won't…happen again…" He repeated, a lot calmer than he was earlier.

"It won't Shadow…" I assured him before looking at the screen and I remembered that sorrowful expression on Hiro's face.

"_Why Hiro? Was it because you had no choice?_" I frowned. "_Damn it, why, after that incident, why am I worrying for your safety? I just hope you make the right choice before its too late…I just know you still have some free will…somewhere inside…_"

I turned around and nuzzled into the 'pillow', deciding I needed more time to heal, as Vaporeon rested in between. I missed it being an Eevee but I was glad with **its** choice…

* * *

3rd Person POV  
Meanwhile, as the brunette was trying to think, New York was restless in a sense. It was mid-day and the sun went diagonally along the buildings and skyscrapers. People still walked the streets even though there were many police units going about, patrolling them. One could say that the city was so cramped with police nobody could even rob a toy store. 

The Transit, or Subway System, was blocked off so it couldn't get used to travel from place to place so the citizens had to travel on the ground level, either on foot or by bus. The city that never sleeps just got a very early alarm call when this matter started.

Even though the subway was blocked off, there were two inhabitants in that area: Hiro and Nega. Nega was still in her withered form, seemingly exhausted from escaping the human which was her prison in a sense. The dark elemental went about the long passageways, absorbing the darkness she found there and living off it.

Hiro, on the other hand, was skulking near the entrance to Rockefeller Plaza as he was plagued by that repeating word "why". The desperate question asked by the brunette as she fell was etched in his mind. The bluenette hybrid physically slapped the side of his face, angry at himself for being so selfish…even if it was either his or her life on the line.

"_Damn you…_" He scowled, more at himself, before the atmosphere around him became cold and he felt two hands creep onto his shoulders. A cold rush of air was identified as Nega's breathing as she rested her black head on his left shoulder.

"_What's wrong Hiro?_" The elemental whispered, drinking in Hiro's self-doubt and misery. For her, Hiro's negativity towards himself was delicious and she savored it, breathing it in. "_Feeling abashed about going against your namesake?_"

"Nothing's wrong Nega…" Hiro replied, trying to ignore the shiver of her cold breath and sleek fingertips moving down his arms.

"_Ah…your self doubt…_" Nega smiled devilishly. "_It's so delicious…so much I could…_"

Hiro's eyes widened, knowing what Nega was going to say next. "STOP!"

Hiro recoiled and uncannily sprang from the elemental once her hands began playing along his torso. A shocked gasp erupting from his vocal cords as the hybrid smacked against the side of the opposite wall, his wings spread out slightly as though he was a bird signifying fear.

Nega had changed slightly; she had gain a more human form with crooked spikes coming from her shoulders and the back of her head (which was well rounded but sharp at the bottom) while a sleek black gown manifested itself around her. Her eyes had that same ghostly look even though the rest of Nega's features seemed both menacing and seductive. Her blackish hair went down past her waist line.

"_Ah-ah-ah Hiro_…" Nega glided upwards to her feet without having to push herself up. "_You're forgetting the deal. You release me and assist; I'll set your soul free._" The elemental moved her palm forwards and it showed a frail orb which was the shape of Hiro's human state curled into a ball of fear and loneliness.

"_You haven't forgotten that have you? You also haven't forgotten what I'd do with it if you disobey me?_"

The hybrid's eyes widened when he saw the orb vanish into Nega's blackish hand which went down against her side. In such a sense, he had literally sold his soul to this…demon… So at the moment he was nothing but a bird trapped in a cage. "I…I haven't forgotten Nega."

"_Good boy…_" Nega smiled before floating towards him, her feet barely touching the ground as she approached. Momentarily, she had reached the bluenette who was still against the wall. The elemental was noticeably two centimeters shorter than the hybrid as she placed both hands on his chest and moved them upwards before the clammy fingertips stopped at his shoulders. A sudden shudder from Hiro was noted. "_Ah…you're afraid of me…_"

Hiro didn't respond as he tried to move away from her, knowledgeable of how she was composed of the ancient 'Seven Deadly Sins' since the dawn of time. "I'm not afraid of you…" He backed up before feeling more of the wall. Nega was possibly reenacting the term: Lust and using it to scare the hybrid out of his common sense.

"_Ah, but you should be…man has been afraid of darkness since the dawn of time…or perhaps you've forgotten that_…" She sneered, her blackish eyes gleaming as she neared his face. "_You haven't, have you?_"

Hiro sprang out her grip, before landing a good distance from her, near the exit. Nega sneered at him from the dark part of the wall, seeing how a good amount of sunlight was filtering down but it wouldn't last long.

"You're…insane…" He shivered.

"_So is the whole world…you couldn't reach her first since that bio-creation won her first…isn't it odd how emotions are? I witnessed the passion between them…_" Nega smiled, using her mind games on him. She wanted to get more of the self-doubt located inside the half-breed.

"Shut up…" Hiro clenched his teeth.

"_How his animal instincts were taking control…_" She neared, egging on the anger that would fuel her power more and weave him into her trap.

"I don't want to hear it…" the hybrid retorted. He knew she had picked the one she loved, but there was still a part aching for her. "She picked him. It's her choice…"

"_Ah, but is that what you think? I know what you're thinking who would lust over a back-stabber?_" The elemental's sly smile came on full blown as Hiro's teeth gained slight fangs as they clenched.

**Snap**

"I SAID **SHUT UP**!" Hiro drew his sword and charged at the elemental, anger fueling his speed, before realization struck and Nega sank into the darkness before lunging out, ramming the bird/bat-like human into the wall and holding him there, forcing the sword from his grip as it clattered to the floor. Hiro's teeth clenched as the elemental caressed his chin seductively. "Let me go…"

"_Ah, not yet…_" Nega smiled as she transformed into a complete copy of Mona, except with blackish pupils. Hiro would've run then and there if it wasn't for the fact she was manipulating the soul-orb like a voodoo-doll, making sure he'd stay on the wall as instructed. Nega's demonic grin showed on the copy's features as she neared him again. "_I'll let you go free when I say you can go…and I say you can go free when you're _**dead**_…_"

Nega then was about to have their mouths locked together…

That would've been the case if Nega had forgotten Hiro's angelic wings which rammed against the wall with such force it knocked off her control and freed the hybrid that had snagged his weapon before flying out the exit towards Rockefeller Plaza. The rate he flew up was so fast it caught the city dwellers off guard, thinking it was a powerful gust of wind. Hiro eventually reached the top of a building covered with some gargoyle sculptures and squatted behind one, the perfect hiding spot.

Momentarily he was clutching himself and shivering (tears and whimpers of remorse coming from him), resembling the orb as the copy watched with a vicious smile on her demon-like face.

**To be continued**…

* * *

Hiro: Okay **that's it**…I'm going to help Mona…due to the fan-authoress being so…_EVIL_…  
Mona: YEAH! LET'S GET HER!  
(Both charge at Imperfection with swords drawn)  
Imperfection07: (reading Transformer Gun Manual) Ooh! It does say the TG also works on Fan-Characters like it does with Copyrighted! (Demonic grin and pulls out TG) This will be fun...  
Hiro/Mona: (Both freeze in their tracks)  
Shadow: (Reading Readers Digest) This can only end in crude humor…  
Hiro/Mona: (in background) **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH_**!  
Imperfection07: Oooh my…g-he-he-he…-BURSTS OUT LAUGHING-  
Shadow: See what I mean? She'll probably tell what it is in the next chapter… (resumes reading) 

Please REVIEW!


	16. Preparations and Planning

Imperfection: Oh…oh shies (laughing)…I didn't mean for it to go THAT far…   
(_Hiro and Mona have currently swapped bodies –remake of what happened to Sonic and Shadow-_  
Sonic: (Jaw drops, pupils shrink, drops soda, and flees room) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!  
Both: **_THIS IS SO WRONG!_**  
Imperfection: Well…I ain't turning _you_ back until… (Tosses Transformer Gun to LGG88.) …_she_ brings back.  
Both:_** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_  
Shadow: Like I said…crude humor… (Turns page of Readers Digest)  
_ A/N: I was trying to make readers debate which side Hiro's on…I'm not saying what happens to him in the end…other than the body switch in the Author's commentary. I'll let you know when you can attack Nega. (Jabs thumb towards pile of Nukes)_  
Nega: ...this will hurt...  
_ Oh, and I've just posted the Fanfic Challenge in the forum!_

* * *

**Dreamscape 2: The Chaos Factor  
Chapter 15: Preparations and Planning**  
(Note: Mona's POV) 

Well…here we are again…with me watching the TV and planning while Shadow still was healing and Vaporeon was lying on the floor next to me. Mom and Dad hadn't let me into the master bedroom for some reason and I had gotten back up at around eleven PM since it always says: News at eleven.

Argh…

"You need a nickname…" I murmured absentmindedly, but not taking my mind off the task at hand. Vaporeon looked in my direction and titled its head, blinking its dark eyes once or twice. "Hm…how about…Myst…?"

"Vae…?"

"Well…it is both a boy's and girl's name…right?"

"Vaporeon…Vae…" 'Myst' shrugged.

I hadn't forgotten about the need for a plan to reach New York City and stop Nega. It was already day two of the search and technically the officials in the city hadn't found anything, even doing an entire sweep of Manhattan. There was news of them secretly sneaking registered people off the island and to stations until the search ended. Those without IDs or registration were to be kept there, which presented a problem. The good news (I'm being sarcastic): they have aerial views to make sure nothing without ID flies or swims in or out.

"You think they know what they're up against?" I muttered. Myst shook its head "no". "Well…you'd think they'd listen if they were told that they were fighting a creature of Darkness…"

"Vae…"

I looked back at the screen and pushed some of my hair behind an ear since it was getting in my face every time Shadow exhaled. "(Sigh), I can't think of anything of how to reach New York…and I've been brainstorming since eleven PM…Hm…let's see…"

I began to think back around the times Dad and I traveled to the city, how we had to reach the Lincoln…tunnel…

Then it hit me…

"EUREKA!" I yelled before clamping both hands over my mouth just as Shadow stirred slightly before falling back into his healing sleep, apparently too worn out to complain. He probably had a massive headache from that. "_Sorry…_"

The hedgehog didn't respond to the mental apology but he let out a prolonged yawn before turning in place. I had replaced the bandages around his head sometime around when I woke up since some of the blood collected was leaking onto the couch pillows and somehow I got it on my hands. I saw that as the perfect time to replace the ones around my almost healed scar in case it reopened.

(Shudder)

The Vaporeon looked at me, expecting an answer before I turned to it. "Listen…if dad drives us there, we can stop once we reach the Brooklyn Bridge. We all know the traffic in New York City right? Once we do, we'll fly in on Aero (the Wind Elemental) and avoid the surveillance if they try to catch us, since we're technically public threats to the authorities. We'll land around Madison Square Garden or a random area and…ah…then we'll have to improvise around there…it would be a lot easier if Shadow was awake…he's been like this for two days now."

"Vae…"

"Let's not forget Nega and Hiro. The authorities might get totaled if Nega decides to attack. Technically speaking we'll have to be prepared for anything. Once Shadow wakes up, she'll be outnumbered three to two." I replied. "We're going to need time to hone our abilities before hand but Nega probably won't wait that long…and there's the matter of…" I motioned towards the scar on my side. It was healing but it still stung once or twice. The Vaporeon looked worried before it rested its two front paws on my lap.

"We're going to have to be prepared for what happens, if something happens to either one of us the other can't give up…even if Nega decides to say something like (clears throat for humor): 'give up foolish human/Pokemon/Immortal! You cannot defeat me, for I am invincible!' Or she'd say something similar to that…then again she could say (clears throat again): 'I am Nega you fool…did you honestly think YOU could defeat me?' ah no-no that sounds like Eggman…"

Myst tumbled off and crashed onto the rug floor squeaking with laughter.

"Oh…so you think that's funny do you…?" I asked with a bit of a threatening/humorous tone, seeing as how the lightening up before the big battle strategy was working like a charm. It worked several times when I was playing video games and Field Days in middle-school so why should this be any different…?

Okay so I completely forgot about Nega but that was beside the point, however…

_**BREAKING NEWS!**_

Myst and I looked at the screen before I turned up the volume.

_The Task Force has completely sealed off Manhattan Island so nothing can go in or out. There is a warning that whoever attempts to enter will be arrested until further notice. This goes double for the creators of the monsters that have attacked days earlier._

"Oh…thanks a lot…" I rolled my eyes. "I don't suppose people can tell when they're being saved…bakas…"

_We have yet to see if the perpetrators will show up. There is a warrant going out for their arrest and there is a chance they will be trialed for the damage they did to the tri-state-area. There will be more updates on this situation…_

I turned it back down and scowled. "We're going to have to go…I don't care when…as long as we stop her…"

* * *

--- (Next Morning) ---

* * *

I was outside getting the mail when I saw a couple of helicopters flying over my head before going elsewhere. Another thing I noticed was that there were no cars out. 

"Damn it…damn it all…they probably have the cars on surveillance…" I hissed before closing the box shut and heading indoors. I closed the door behind me and grumbled. "Just when the plan seems to be a good idea…"

"Mona, can you come upstairs?" Mom called down as Myst ran to me, tugged on my jean leg with its teeth, and then dashed to the foot of the stairs. It looked at me expectantly and then motioned towards the stairs. I looked towards the stairs, locked the door behind me, and headed over. Myst hopped to its feet and bolted upstairs as I followed. Mom waited at the top. "We know we cannot convince you to stay home and there's the matter of people finding out who you are so…"

"What is it Mom?" I asked again.

"It's in your room. Your father and I spent days working on it after the attack by the first elemental since we knew something like this would happen." She replied. The Vaporeon stood next to her before moving over to the door and sitting. Seeing as how it must be important, I walked in and closed the door behind me before…

I stopped short and stared at the bed. On it was an outfit that looked around my size and had a video-game like style to it.

1. Fingerless Leather Gloves (bought from a store)  
2. Brownish White Shorts that looked like they reached the top of my knees.  
3. A white T-shirt  
4. Sleeveless Jacket that was grey on the top, black around the waist area, and had a black hood folded back  
5. My Supersonic shoes no longer looked like boots since they were more like Sonic's and the gold band was polished and cleaned.  
6. A hair-band that was going to fashion my hair into a pony-tail  
7. And a thin black mask for my eyes.

"Wow…"

"Have you tried it on yet?" My mom called through the door.

"I'm going to…" I replied before heading over.

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later)

* * *

I walked out my bedroom without the hair-band to see both my parents and the Vaporeon. Anyone would expect that proud look from their parents' and friends' faces if they looked like a soldier fighting for their country, family, friends, and anything else you could think of. 

"Um…Mom," I broke the silence and held up the hair-band. "Can you help me with this?"

"So…when do you think you're going to New York?" Dad asked as we sat in the master bedroom.

"I don't know when…and I'm not sure how since everything seems to be on surveillance…" I replied, sitting on the couch, as my mother finished tying my hair back and allowed the ponytail to drop so it reached my mid-back. Some strands of hair drifted to both sides of my face. "There were no cars in the street and everything seems to be monitored by a helicopter…"

"So…what will you do?"

"I'm planning to fly there on Aero. It's the best bet of getting there, considering how fast he can fly." I grumbled before hearing a loud yell of: "REPENT!" from outside along with: "AW SHADDAP!"

**_THUNK!_** (Sound of something wooden smacking into _superstitious baka_)

"Some idiots out there are thinking it's the end of the world." Father grumbled. "I'm not surprised if there's crime breaking out."

"Vae…" The Vaporeon frowned, twitching its fin ears, before hopping off the bed and nudging at the blinds. I followed and tilted them up slightly to get a better view of a helicopter that passed overhead again.

"They know it's around this area…" I grimaced, pulling the blinds down before the search-light could reach the window. "They're making sure nothing comes in or out. So crime…that's not happening when they're around."

"And I don't suppose they'll come in here if you walk out." Mother replied.

"If they find Shadow I don't think he'll be able to survive. They might even try to find out how he came to Earth in the first place. If they do so, Mobius will be in danger…along with the Pokemon World (motions to Vaporeon)." I muttered before heading into my room and picking up the cleaned sword and scabbard. I walked back into the master bedroom as I put the belt on. "We're going to need a distraction…"

"Like what?" Father asked.

"Open the garage door as I go out back, they might stop to question you, keep them talking and give me enough time to fly out of here. Once I reach the route towards New York, I can go full speed east."

"No-no, you'll be exhausted by the time you get to New York…" Mom declined. "They may give chase in their helicopters."

"Point…what would you do?" I turned to her.

"Hm, let your father drive you there. If you can reach the Brooklyn Bridge, you can fly the rest of the way."

"Gee…I completely forgot about that. Where am I supposed to hide anyway? We'll suffocate if we're put in the trunk."

"…okay…let's try the other method you suggested earlier." Father smiled. "But I'll drive…"

"What?"

"I'll distract them by driving East. You go in the western direction so the cars can't turn around. That'll create a bit of a traffic jam for them. The helicopters, you'll have to manage yourself."

"So…what do we do at the beginning?" I asked, interested since my dad was a whiz at computer war gaming.

"Once the road outside our house is cleared, B (his way of saying Mom's name) will open the garage door where our car (stripped of the license plate and miscellaneous objects that will be stored in the trunk for the trip back), which I'll drive, will peel out and head full East giving the impression that I'm a car thief. You head west and you know the rest." Father smiled at his own rhyme.

"Ah…I see…" I grinned before going towards the dresser where my silver cell phone was. "Just be sure you get on the highway before they do…and you're going to have to go with whatever gas mileage you've got. At any rate, we'll all keep constant communication which is vital. If we're not timed, the plan can end up a failure, we go to jail, and Nega wipes out everything."

"Right…we got it." Father pulled out his black one as Mother pulled out a gray cell phone from her purse.

"Okay…let's get started…"

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**Imperfection07: I'm going to post chapter 16 really soon! Please Review!  
(**_Meanwhile_**)  
Mona: (Going nuts/Flying around room) I'M A KAWAII BIRDIE! EAT AT JOE'S! SLAPPED AROUND CHICKEN! W33333! I SAVED 15 BUCKS BY SWITCHING TO GEICO...! (Collides with Window)  
Hiro: (Eyes clamped shut/rigid/teeth clenched) Don't look at shirt...don't think about shirt...don't look UNDER shirt...!


	17. Mission Manhattan

Well…I was working on this at the same time as Chapter 15…that could explain how I updated this fast right? I don't have any idea of how the military or task force works…so the only info I can get is from watching war movies my dad gets. An example being: "The Great Raid", "Rodan" (I know it's a giant monster movie), & etc.

* * *

**Dreamscape 2: The Chaos Factor  
Chapter 16: Manhattan Mission**  
(Next Day; 6:00 PM) 

It went as planned after Father managed to take off both license plates and hide them along with everything else in the trunk. I was still inside (in the same outfit they finished making) practicing with the abilities I inherited from Watery via turning on the sink faucet and using the water for Aqua-kinesis. I estimated about one quart of water that floated in the air before holding my palms out and allowing the liquid to settle there like a kitten.

I headed towards the back of the house (which had tiles on it in case the water dropped) and began to try to manifest the water into a certain shape. It eventually took the shape of a small snake before reverting into a ball as I tossed it into the air and had it stay there for a couple of seconds before catching it in my hands, not spilling a drop or getting my palms wet.

"This is actually quite easy once you practice." I murmured to Myst who lay down next to me as I sat down on the stairs. The Pokemon smiled slightly as I tossed the water into the sink. The phone in my jacket pocket vibrated and I pulled it out, pressing TALK in the process. "Yes?"

"_Mona, are you ready? The car outside is about ready to move so get to the back door and be ready to exit. Don't worry about closing it shut. I've got the remote for the Garage door so your mother will close it behind you,_" as my father said this I side-glanced my mom who was coming downstairs. "_We're going to have to do this quick, are there any police out back?_"

"Hold on," I moved towards the window and pushed the blinds up slightly. Two were outside but they were talking and patrolling the backyards. "Yeah…two of them…are there any in the front?"

"_No, just the car and probably someone else in there._"

"I don't think there's anyone in there…" Mother murmured through her own cell-phone as she peered through the front window's blinds. "What chance do we have to take?"

"Let's wait…" I replied as I dropped the blinds and headed over to her before an idea formed and a smile graced my face as I turned to the sink. "Ah-HA! Dad, I got it…I can throw a ball of water or just spray the car, whoever's inside might come out, you peel out the driveway, attracting everyone's attention. Then I'll move."

"_You sure you can take that risk?_"

"Dad…I'm one of the most careful people you know, I know what to do…" I grinned before heading towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Mother looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"Open the door slightly." I said to her. She obliged and I formed some water in my hand from the sword. "Okay…I've never been a good pitcher…let's hope I don't mess this up."

"Let's hope not…" She commented as I threw the water ball as hard as I could.

The car wasn't soaked since I threw _over_ the car, I accidentally hit a tree, and I heard confused voices from out back. "Ah shoot, Dad move! Drive!"

The sound of the garage door opening prior to the starting of a car engine caused the men out back to attempt to circle out front, they completely missed dad who drove the car at a fast rate out the neighborhood and closed the door in the process. The two men ran into the car and started it, giving chase.

"Come Myst," I said aloud, sheathing the sword, before racing to the back door and sprinting out back as my Mom closed the door shut, mouthing a word of encouragement before dropping the blinds. The backyard wasn't THAT big, technically it was composed of several yards and was cut off by a fence overlooking a highway, which was where I was headed. I grabbed Myst and vaulted over the fence, catching two more officers off guard as they were on patrol.

"Dad, how are things on your end!" I asked, placing down Myst and grabbing my cell phone as I ran.

"_I'm already on the highway, go east! NOW!_"He shouted before hanging up. I stuck my cell-phone back in my 'jacket' pocket, zipped it up, and unsheathed the sword.

"Aero, now is a good time!" I said aloud as the blade took on a whitish violet hue and a mist formed next to me.

Aero was completely different than he was usually. He had the appearance of a Black Hawk only bigger and he had six limbs and a pale white-violet skin-tone. His wings were more insect and had four eyes on his arrow-like face. His tail was long and still had the appearance of a dragonfly's.

"_Get on!_" Aero hissed as I ran aside him, picked up Myst, and then hopped on. I ended up keeping balance on Aero after feeling a sort of gravitational pull keeping my feet firmly on his back. "_It'sss the air pressure I'm generating, it will keep you from falling off me when I fly at a fassst rate…cool eh?_"

"That's good news." I said aloud as the wind blew past my ears, blowing the ponytail and Myst's mermaid tail before a loud whirring was heard from behind.

Helicopters…

"**_We have you outnumbered! Land NOW_**!" Someone shouted through the wind blowing through my ears.

"SHIT!" I had Aero increase speed and duck as the copter closest to me attempted to give chase and fly on top of me. I had the elemental bob and weave before speeding up in the front.

"_What are you making me do?_" Aero inquired.

"They're going to force us to land, if we keep ourselves in the front and outrun them…"

"Vae, Vaporeon…!" Myst turned abruptly and began charging a Hydro-pump.

"MYST, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled as the water attack smashed into the helicopter tail, turning the flying-machine in mid-air and making the tail smack into another one. Both choppers landed in a heap on the side of the road before the people inside bolted out. "Nice shot…"

"Vae!" Myst huffed before keeping a vicious glare at the others.

"_Your plan ssseemsss to be working! There'sss a traffic jam going on underneath usss!_" Aero hissed as we passed a few dozen cars which had stopped due to the patrol cars probably attempting to turn around. It was going to take us at least a few minutes to reach the city and apparently we were half-way there.

"Okay…so what about them?" I motioned toward the remaining three pursuers.

"_Let me! I wanna take a shot at them!_" Flame sneered as the sword-blade turned a bit of a red color.

"And make them shoot us? No way!" I snapped before focusing the blade into a yellow color, sliding both index and middle finger across the side, and then swinging it at the nearest helicopter, knocking out where the engine was. Apparently the engine stalled because the blades stopped rotating and it plummeted to the ground…and exploded at least ten seconds after. "Oops…"

"_Oh…and that's not going to make them shoot at you…_" Flame chortled as I descended over a section of cars, seeing as how they were getting their guns ready.

"Shut…up," I hissed before making Aero ascend which was an attempt to outmaneuver them before I focused the blade into a sky-blue color and thrust my left hand out. "FREEZE!"

A cold and biting wind shot out my palm and began coiling around the last two helicopters. The blade rotations began slowing and they started losing altitude before landing, frozen on the side of the highway. We ascended a few meters up and followed the skyline of New York due East.

"_I don't sssupossse it'sss going to be sssmooth sssailing from thisss point on?_" Aero inquired.

"No, we have to be careful every step of the way." I replied before feeling the cell-phone vibrate in my pocket and pulling it out. "Hello?"

"_Mona, are you alright_?" Mother asked, she sounded very worried.

"I'm fine…we're on the news aren't we?" I asked as Myst kept a good watch out. Aero continued following the skyline.

"_Indeed you are and one of the helicopters just got blown after you shot a lightning bolt at it_." She replied.

"Oh…oh shoot…are there any survivors?"

"_Yes but the officials are going to…_" She started before I cut her off.

"SHOOT TO KILL!" I interrupted. Vaporeon turned a deadly sheet of white.

"_Unfortunately yes… They're also setting up a blockade at New York. But listen to this: they can't attack over the city._"

I grimaced, face-palming myself. "What else is new?"

"_Your father just made it past the state border and he's going to turn around once he reaches a certain point. Your friend "Shadow" is still asleep though, even though his wounds are healed. _"

"He might still be worn out, that's probably it. Mom, did the police come back to the house?"

"_No, but they're keeping a higher surveillance on the area in case you or Father come back."_

"I suppose that's a good thing?" I asked before Aero began approaching the Lincoln Tunnel area. I went rigid when I spotted a bunch of helicopters flying over the river. "Oh…I'll call you back." I said before hanging up and getting Aero to stoop down low and skim over the water, just barely getting my head knocked by the underside of the choppers. But they were waiting for us near the side, bordering both the city line and the river.

"PULL UP PULL UP PULL UP!" I yelled as Aero shot upwards, barely dodging the bullets as he flew sideways (I clung onto Myst), and began searching for a good opening. "THERE! FLY IN!"

Aero righted himself and turned an abrupt right that had both me and the Vaporeon crouch down on his back. A bullet streaked at me and I cringed.

_PINK!_

The bullet bounced off my arm and I glanced down in time to see metal disappearing into a normal skin-tone.

"Holey…oh man DC is going to throw a fit…" I almost laughed out loud.

"_Where do we land_?"

"Not yet. Once it gets dark we can land…there aren't many people about and we can bet the people who were here closed up every shop." I said before redialing my mom's cell-number.

"_Mona_?"

"We've reached New York and we're going to wait until dark."

"_Until dark…wait…can't you land now?_"

"Why?"

"_You're facing an 'Elemental of Darkness', waiting until dark might not be the wisest thing to do…_"

"_Your parent hasss a point…_"

"Vae…"

"But still, they have a tight security…" I replied before realizing I was focusing more on the officials instead of the real danger. "Right…I'll try but I can't say finding Nega will be easy…then again…she might find us…"

I hated it when I was right…

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_Imperfection07: Alrighty then! Please REVIEW! And Shadow's still not awake…you'll have your chance to glomp him soon…_very_ soon…


	18. Black Hearted Hiro

_No commentary humor until further notice…  
"There are times humor goes to far…and is too insane…"  
I doubt anyone would take the excuse of: "I twisted my right wrist a while back".  
And this isn't a poem/limerick/etc.  
_

* * *

**Dreamscape 2: The Chaos Factor**  
**Chapter 17: Black Hearted Hiro**

3rd Person POV  
Clouds formed over the city with dark shades to them. A faint rumbling as well as light were present.

Detecting the beginning of a possible storm, Mona had Aero slowly descend over the empty streets until landing in an intersection. Aero's buzzing insect wings slowed to a halt as both human and Pokemon jumped off. Myst shook back and forth to get its sleek blue scale-fur back to its normal form since it had been matted by the sudden downpour. The human nodded towards Aero and the wind elemental disappeared inside the sword, which was currently sheathed.

"Vaporeon…?" The Pokemon inquired, moving so it was standing next to its trainer.

"…New York City…" Mona replied, casting an arm out as if she was a ringmaster pointing out a random act before tightening the ponytail at the back of her head. "…the city that USED to never sleep…and…now it sleeps…can one sense the irony of this situation?"

"Vae…Vaporeon…" The Vaporeon commented, observing the deserted streets as random newspapers were tossed by the winds.

"Yep…it's usually 1000 times more crowded than this…" The brunette began stepping forwards, throwing caution to the winds; except for that of a helicopter which flew forwards since they couldn't stay over the nearly abandoned city's air-space. "Better not stand in one place. The helicopters will give us away…and we won't be able to hide easily if they're watching us…"

"Vapor? Vapor-Vaporeon…!" Myst barked suddenly.

"I **know** we're not here to run and hide, Myst. We have a job to do…" Mona tried to interpret her partner's comment as she walked forwards cautiously with the Pokemon right next to her. Even though she had the Thunder Elemental at her side, Mona still had a dreaded fear of lightning.

"Vae…poor…Vaporeon…" The Vaporeon gave her a mischievous expression. Mona stopped dead in the middle of what _was_ a crowded intersection and stared at Myst, confused, while a faint rumble of thunder sounded off.

"Say what…?"

"Vae poor…Vaporeon…" It repeated.

It took a moment for Mona to finally understand.

"You're still saying I have feelings for Hiro…even after he betrayed us…"

"Vae…" An affirmative nod.

"Okay…so _maybe_ I do see him as a friend…"

"Vaaapooreoooon…" Myst added that one conjunction to her sentence: "_but_".

"…I've known Shadow for a lot longer and he's been there for me a lot…and he's really reliable in any given situation…except for Hiro saving me that one time and acting _like a friend_." Mona stopped short and shook off her wistful expression before starting to walk again, this time with a serious mood. "That's not the point. We've got work to do…"

* * *

Hiro continued sitting on one of the building ledges as he watched the human and her Pokemon partner walk down one of the many streets. Remorse was plastered on his face as well as the rain which dampened his broad falcon wings which hung unusually low along with his once hedgehog spiked blue hair, almost giving him the impression of a washed out musician. His elfin ears also hung down like those of a scolded puppy while the tears from the brown eyes were temporarily washed by the rainfall. 

The hybrid was tempted to slash both his wings off and drop to the cement but knowledge of his current situation prevented him from doing so. Nega had his soul in the palm of her hands after that deal: he would assist her in controlling Earth in return for salvation or something relatively close to that, which meant even if he did so the dark elemental wouldn't let him die…until she wanted him to…

Hiro shuddered at the neurotoxin he remembered was in her breath as well as how her ghostly eyes scared the daylights out of him. He snapped out of it in time to hear a loud CRACK of lightning and see the human on the road flinch abruptly.

"…this weather's for ducks…" He grumbled, shaking the thoughts of suicide and the demon away, before standing up not even a moment before feeling a sudden sting to the back of his head. "Argh…SHIT!" The bluenette clutched at the side of the building and his wings surrounded him in a futile effort to provide a shield. His clamped eyelids slowly and painfully opened to view a familiar dark figure in front of him.

"_Oh Hiro…you didn't believe you could actually leave me did you?_" Nega crooned as her newly developed demon tail curled around his leg while her sharpened claws held his cheek. Her free hand clenched the frail orb inside, making Hiro wince in pain before the elemental caught his lips in a sinful caress. He almost gagged from the toxin that could be tasted inside her mouth before she pulled away. As she did so, Hiro felt his mind being clouded by a veil of darkness. The venom he had tasted seemed to warp inside him, causing a worse fate to occur. "_Now it's time for you to complete your chore…_"

"No…" Hiro forced himself against the wall, burying his now sharpened claws into the concrete. "**_NO!!_**" He clenched his teeth which gained sharp vampiric canines while his usually cream-white falcon wings slowly lost their luster revealing decaying black feathered wings. Underneath the clamped eyelids, Hiro's brown pupils disappeared into the white of his eyes while his blue hair lost its luster and darkened into black. After the painful transformation, he relaxed and took several deep gasps of air before gazing at the dark elemental with his demonic white eyes. An evil smirk was formed on his face.

"_Yes…_" Nega smiled maliciously and delightedly as she flicked her spaded demon tail.

* * *

Myst stopped dead in place and flicked one of its head fins as though it was its ear. "Vae…?" 

Mona noticed her Pokemon looking around with confusion and perplexity as it sniffed the waterlogged air. "What is it?"

The response was the Vaporeon suddenly lowering its head and tail before growling angrily at whoever or whatever was behind them. Mona turned around slowly and shielded her eyes from the downpour in order to get a good look. She couldn't see what it was but she could definitely register the sound of wings, which were weighed down by the rain, flapping in a slow and stealthy manner. Mona unsheathed the sword while Myst's obsidian eyes continued scanning the area, every once in a while twitching the fin-like ears.

"Vae…!" Abruptly, Myst barked at spotting a fast moving and airborne object that flew at them and was illuminated by the abrupt flash of lightning. Mona abruptly blocked the sword swing that was meant to be a killing stroke.

**CLANG**

Steel had acted up in the nick of time, strengthening the blade and giving it a stronger steel coat but sending a massive vibration up the human who fell backwards as the winged character vanished around one of the buildings, just barely avoiding one of Myst's Aurora Beams.

"OOF!" Mona winced and held her back for a moment before getting up, shaking water off her pony-tail. "What was that…!?"

Vaporeon just continued glancing about with slitted obsidians as the human got on her feet and got poised before hearing a loud flap and a dark figure flew directly at her. Mona turned abruptly and swung her sword resulting in a pained yowl and a spurt of blood splattered against her face along with black feathers.

"_Feathers…? Does that mean it's him…?_"

Myst followed up by using Hydro Pump that blew the hybrid into a building wall. A frenzied yowl of anguish erupted from the winged monstrosity before it retreated behind another building. Myst cancelled its attack and resumed its search. Black feathers, dripping with recently lost blood, were littered where Mona had slashed at the hybrid.

"Hiro…OH **_FRIG_** that was Hiro just now, wasn't it?!" Mona grimaced as she tried to get the feathers and blood off of herself. '_This is going to take days to wash off…if we survive!_'

"Vae…poor…eon…!" Myst nodded, crinkling its nose at the salt/copper smell and growling before the hybrid came in for another pass…

* * *

Shadow felt something cold being pressed gently against his forehead as he finally began to stir. His limbs felt like iron weights due to the lack of blood circulation and it was the same with his eyelids that shifted. The wet-cold feeling was experienced again and one of his arms, regaining the ability to move, shot up and gripped a semi-wet towel as well as a human hand. 

"…!"

The hedgehog's eyelids opened slowly revealing glazed crimson which tried to see in the dimly lit room. He slowly brought his hand down as well as another which he scrutinized wearily before realizing it belonged to someone else. Shadow turned slowly towards where the hand was attached and tried to see through the light which was blinding him.

Momentarily the figure was easier to identify. The hand he had grabbed onto slowly pulled out as well as the towel while Shadow glanced upwards to the human's face.

Shadow's voice cracked slightly from disuse as the mother's face became clear. "How long…was I out…?"

"About two days…you were both in bad-shape when you arrived back…" Bita had replied, replacing the cold towel onto his forehead while Shadow tried to get his blood circulating in his limbs.

"Where is Mona…? Is she alright…?" Shadow asked after a prolonged silence and he had gotten some more strength back. (Argh, he sounds like Darth Vader)

"She's fine…Mona woke up long before you did and stayed next to you until hearing 'Nega's whereabouts…"

The hedgehog became slightly unnerved from this information as he tried to get in a sitting up position, dragging his legs so they were lying in front of him. "Where did she go?"

"New York…but that was before the security here was increased…" She had replied, trying to get Shadow to stay seated. "They made the order to shoot to kill after she accidentally blew up a helicopter with an electric attack. But the good news is that they cannot attack over New York because of the many businesses there and there's a chance they forgot a few people."

Shadow squinted at the TV screen before the lights were switched on and the volume was turned up.

"…_there seems to be a developing clash between the winged-teenager, who was briefly seen gaining a darker form, and the young girl who's alongside the Pokemon identified as a 'Vaporeon' by several fans of the game. There is a bit of bloodshed so far and the winged-man is using the tall buildings to his advantage…what we do know is that so far only the male was injured in the fight. In other news, the tunnels and bridges to New York are still_—" **_Flick_**

"In other news, they have no idea of the situation they're in…" Shadow grumbled, forcing the remote a ways away after muting the screen before staggering to his feet and being held back slightly by Bita. "…I have to go—"

"Even if your wounds are healed you still lack enough strength." Bita commented, preventing the hedgehog from leaving the room. Shadow growled in frustration and tried to pry himself out of her grip.

"I know…but I promised to protect her no matter what…" Shadow mentally cursed at the woman's grip.

"You care about her that much, do you?" The woman murmured and her hold slackened.

The bio-hog noticed the loosened grip and slipped out, using the arm of the couch as a crutch. A long silence passed between mother and mobian before Shadow decided to speak in a semi-hushed tone with his back faced to her. "I don't just _care_ about her…"

"_I love her_…"

Bita stared at the Ultimate Life Form in silence before glancing at the screen where she watched her daughter and the Vaporeon in battle position before engaging the winged-man in an anime-like TV show only it was real and on the news. Her daughter was in danger because of her 'job'. Bita turned back to where the hedgehog was in order to ask another question…

Shadow had already left…

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Some Notes:  
(Pre-note: I'm a bit ill humored from my derranged mid high-school life as explained in reasons #2 and #6…) 

Okay, I took too long on this…but for some good and solid reasons (some are posted in that anti-poem up at the top of the page): _("WELCOME TO REAL LIFE" – My sister quoting Spaceballs)  
1. I twisted my wrist over the summer since I was helping my parents reinforce the restroom floor tiles due to a leak.  
2. I was having a major difficulty studying Spanish (I wasn't allowed to use the computer until I studied for about an hour each afternoon.)  
3. I had a major ART project that was due Tuesday November 14, 2006 so I had worked on it over the weekends.  
4. WRITER'S BLOCK (The number two reason why even the most skilled fanauthoress/fanauthors cannot regain motivation/creativity…besides real life)  
5. Occupied with other/future fanfics. (The Pokemon/STH crossover's already got 1½ chapters and a plot to go with it)  
6. Two people in high school are TRYING to make my life hell whenever I pass by them in the hallway…and I f-ing apologized **a full year ago**! _

And if you're probably wondering: I'm halting the humor commentary until someone says otherwise like: "_It's not that nuts...but you could ease up on the humor_.". They're too insane and I think I unnerved several readers including a few fellow fanauthor/esses many whom I hold to a high regard for their fanworks (at least 2 being good friends/pen-pals).  
I'll only show insane humor in Ark Misadventures and Final Fanatic if anyone wants to see after-fanfic chapter humor that's filled with hammerspaces / mallets/ TGs / Muses telling and acting out silly jokes / etc (plus I'm almost done writing an Ark Misadventures skit explaining how Mona and Hiro get back to normal…in a very silly way).

As for Mona's Parents I'm giving them names so you wouldn't have to read "her dad/mom" or "Mona's Dad/Mom"  
Parents' Names:  
Dad - John "Johnny"  
Mom - Bita "B" (Pronounced like _Dita_ -if anyone's watched the anime "Vandread" before-)

I've mentioned the _sister_ figure but I'm not sure when she'll appear…maybe in a future Dreamscape fanfic…

Uh…I really hate to break the news to a few of you but I don't have an IM. That's because my had a horrible event on MySpace since some "Weirdo Pervert" appeared and scared her and several other users in a chat-room (TRUE STORY) (She's also off the site on her own accord). She made me **_SWEAR_** not to IM people I barely know or go on MySpace/etc (I don't have an account in the first place) …_she's being a protective sister_ (shrugs).

With that said, I'm going to try and work on the next chapter…before writer's block sets back in like it is gangrene…

(Please Review on this chapter!)


	19. Red Rain

**Dreamscape 2: The Chaos Factor  
Chapter 18: Red Rain  
**

Note: I had started this chapter back in November 2006…so…it took me three months to finish **_and edit_**………sad…

* * *

Several units were still stationed outside the Manhattan border and the Holland Tunnel. The many people stuck in traffic had long since abandoned their cars and became more and more focused on what was going on since the battle was starting to become visible over the New York skyline due to the lightning. That was before the downpour started and they had retreated to their vehicles or the insides of the tollbooths as temporary shelter. 

Overlooking the traffic was a news van. A camera lens was poked out one of the windows as it kept a full monitoring on the situation through the downpour. The cameraman…was lying down on both front seats as the camera was facing what was going on behind him.

(Lyrics to "Walking on the Sun" are playing in the background.)

"Damn it! Turn that shit off!" The reporter yelled as he looked up from one of the screens dotting the inside of the van. "That stupid song's been playing on repeat for several hours!"

"What? Don't tell me you got it stuck in your head." The cameraman chuckled as he turned the van's CD player off. "Pass me one of those…" He motioned to one of the donuts which were picked up earlier. The Boston Crème was tossed into his hand and he brought it to his mouth.

The man taking charge of watching the screens became more and more antagonized as the man chewed on his 'lunch' and the camera angle bobbed up and down until he finally exploded: "Can't you keep the damn camera steady!? It fucking looks like the traffic jam is doing the wave!"

"Alright, cut me a break already!" The cameraman shrugged and turned around and got the camera steady as he munched on the last of his donut.

"_Oh I'll cut **something**…_" The reporter grumbled inaudibly before the phone ringing. He quickly put it on speaker to avoid the camera asking anything about his comment and hastily responded. "New York Traffic…loud and clear…"

"_That dark hedgehog character from earlier, he's_—"

_**CRUNCH!**_

"**_HOLY FREAKING—_**" The reporter yelped and fell out of his seat when two shoe-sized dents imprinted from directly above his head.

"…I think he's right on top of us…" The cameraman replied.

"Thank you Captain Obvious…"

* * *

Shadow continued watching the Manhattan skyline as he took in several deep breaths. The rain falling from above matted down his black and red fur while his white patch stuck to his black pelt like a wet rag. Shadow's mouth was open slightly showing exhaustion and some weakness since he had just woken up and used a good portion of his energy to Chaos Control a distance before reaching half-way of New York. Both hands were on his knees as a way to keep his form held up. 

"_Damn it…I would've been able to regain my strength faster if it wasn't for that blow to the head…_" The hedgehog clamped his eyes shut for a moment with his black eyelids before opening them. "_Guess I'm going to have to arrive _fashionably late_ so I can store energy…because I _can't fly_…and I _can't_ risk passing out after using Chaos Control…great…what are the odds of me being a liability instead of the battle turning into our favor?_"

And he shot towards the tunnel entrance at a high speed, much to the dismay of the reporters whose van he had somehow been able to blow over.

* * *

Hiro continued glancing left and right in an antagonized manner after Mona and Myst vanished in the Vaporeon's Mist ability. By the time the mist had been blown away, the two had disappeared into thin air. His black locks and feathers were blown by the wind as he grabbed his sword hilt and tugged it out of the ground before proceeding forwards on foot, snarling once or twice from the stinging pain from his wound. 

Close by, Mona and Myst were hiding behind a dumpster. Mona continued holding tightly onto her Pokemon friend earning a whimper from it.

"Myst…?" Mona glanced down and winced at what was a gash in the side of the Vaporeon's leg. She inspected it, half holding the appendage since Myst tugged on it once or twice as it cringed. "…damn it…can you still use Quick Attack or Tackle any?"

The water-type only shook its head resulting in a sigh from its human companion.

"Hang on a sec…" She held Myst up with one arm like she had when it was just an Eevee before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a spray bottle that had a yellow/orange top. Mona offered the Pokemon the side of her sleeveless jacket which the Vaporeon took in between its teeth before the contents of the spray started to land on the wound. Myst's teeth clenched and Mona stroked it where the shoulder bone was so she would distract it from the pain before storing the spray and pulling out a roll of bandages (which she got a good amount of before leaving the house). She unwound a select amount and then tore off the end with her teeth (half spitting from the gauze that had gotten stuck) before tying it around Myst's injury. "I'm going to put you somewhere safe and where Hiro and Nega won't be able to find you. Okay?"

Myst nodded and Mona picked up the Vaporeon in her arms before walking down West 52nd street towards the Broadway Theatre, praying Hiro and/or Nega wouldn't find them.

* * *

Nega slithered and shot across the building tops as she kept a close eye on the human. She stopped atop a nearby building and grinned ecstatically when she noticed the Vaporeon's mermaid tail was a bit limp and swaying from side to side as the human walked. 

"Oh-ho-ho-ho…this is too good to be true." Nega chortled as she watched Mona stop in front of the Majestic Theatre. "So the Charger Emerald Warrior has a weakness…other than being a foolish mortal…"

She gazed down at the orb in her hand, grinning as she watched the form inside shudder in panic. Nega could only grin with the success of trapping the half-breed's soul and making his shell a living weapon. Said weapon landed next to her in a flap of black wings.

"Hiro…" The orb was recalled into the blackish form despite the soul's muted cries as Nega walked to her loyal subject. Her ghostly eyes immediately traveled to the dripping slash mark across his torso that was clogged by feathers that had fallen out. "…you're bleeding…"

'Hiro' only hissed in response to her slender claws inspecting his wound as his white pupils were fixated on the human who had harmed him. He made as if to draw his sword but Nega put an arm in front of him.

"Now-now Hiro…you've done enough here…there's something else you must attend to…" The dark elemental pointed northwest towards the Lincoln Tunnel.

* * *

"And I was REALLY hoping I'd be able to see the Phantom of the Opera here once more…" Mona grumbled as she held up Myst with one arm and tried to keep a good and controlled flame with her free hand. She stood on the balcony and looked down before Aero reappeared and she used him as a shortcut down to the stage. 

"_What isss thisss place?_" Aero inquired, hovering close by to the CEW as they reached the stage.

"Folks, if you look around you'll see that I'm standing on the exact stage where a great many musicals and plays including CATS, The Odd Couple, and Phantom of the Opera were performed by several famous actors. And as you can plainly see, I'm a very bad tourist guide…" Her grin died down by the last sentence.

Myst understood its trainer was trying to keep a good mindset on their current situation and smiled warmly at her. "Vae…Vaporeon vae!"

"Alright…Myst…let's see if we can get you to a good hiding spot until either I find you…it would've been easier if I had your Pokeball with me. That means I wouldn't have to worry about you too much if this building collapses."

"That can be arranged…"

Mona turned abruptly with Myst in her grasp and let out a startled intake of breath as a light switched on. Standing on the far left side of the stage (if you were in the audience) and grinning wickedly, was Nega.

"Nega, I presume…" Mona's eyes narrowed as she placed Myst on Aero's back and grasped the hilt of the sword (canceling out the flame in her hand). "_Aero, get Myst into a safe place, NOW!_"

Aero nodded a bit hesitantly before shooting out. Nega spotted Aero's escape with Myst on his back but her white pupils returned to the human.

Nega's outfit and form was colored different shades of black/grey. Her long hair was the same length as Mona's (reaching a bit past the shoulders) and was a medium shaded grey. A medium length black long-sleeve coat adorned her upper body. It reached to her waist in the front while in the back it reached to the back of her knees and split into two separate 'tails' starting where her legs were attached. A black/gray jumpsuit like coat was worn under the long coat (giving her the appearance of wearing pants/tights) and the ankle portions were stuck into a pair of boots that had a claw white tip on each of their noses. Matted white animal fur was adorned around the boot openings. Atop her gray-haired and black head were two black spikes that faced back like ears. Her long black fingernails seemed like claws similar to those belonging to an infamous killer while her arrowhead tipped tail swayed back and forth behind her and Nega's obsidian black eyes continued to be fixated on the girl.

"You like my form…?" Nega asked, exposing her fanged teeth to the teenager. "I had to alter it several times since it resembled you too much the first time. Copying IS the best form of flattery…is it not?" She tilted her head to the side, still keeping the grin on like a maniac from a nightmare.

"Are you trying to creep me out or what?" Mona asked; fighting back a shiver as the grip on the CES tightened. "I mean, the first Charger Emerald Warrior stuck you inside her bloodline did she?"

"Hehehe…what else did Electrizen and those damned elementals tell you…?" Nega chortled. "Did she tell you about what would happen if you DIED?"

"No…she didn't say anything related to that…" Mona's feet shifted in place, preferably to make enough distance from her and the elemental as much as possible. "…as far as I can tell she only told me the basics…"

"Hm-hm-hm…" Nega seemed to copy Shadow's low chuckling as she closed her eyes and let out an evil villain's crow. "That static-bitch…she always spoke in riddles or left out several major details…"

Mona noticed the yellow/orange blade brighten and crackle with electricity as a low growl accompanied it.

"Elect…rizen…?

"Did I touch one of your nerves Electrizen?" Nega grinned.

"_Nega…_" Electrizen snarled.

"_Just shut up and fight us already!!_" Flame roared before several combined swat noise sounded off and the sword blade shifted into multiple colors at once.

"_Flame you twat!_" Steel screeched.

"_You're going to get the warrior hurt!_" Watery cried with both a nervous and scolding tone.

"It is a bit late for that…" Mona sweat-dropped before leaping aside as Nega shot forwards with her claws outstretched like a cat's before they stabbed into the wooden floor. The brunette skidded into the middle isle of the audience and shooting a bolt of electricity from the sword directly towards Nega. The elemental's dark form leaned backwards a full 90° Angle as the lightning bolt shot into the red curtain, sending yellow static sparks up it that fortunately didn't cause much of a fire…

Nega turned her head to the right, directly in Mona's direction as she grinned maniacally again. "Unlike you, the warrior I faced had better aim…"

"Shut up!" Mona growled, regaining some of her lost nerves as she mixed Electrizen and Watery's powers and forced both her left index and middle fingers against the flat edge. Instantly, after she raised the blade over her head and crashed it down onto the floor (think InuYasha), a vortex of electric volts and water charged towards the elemental with the nearing portion resembling the large jaws of an oriental dragon. Nega sneered and melted into the ground as the water 'dragon' head shot towards her.

* * *

"_It__reeks of gasoline in here_…" 

Immediately after that sentence was articulated, a black blur shot out of the tunnel exit. Shadow slowed to a stop after the rain splattered onto his fur again upon exit from the tunnel and he had halted in what was a busy intersection. The black and red hedgehog looked upwards at the towering buildings of New York City and mentally noted how they greatly resembled those of Station Square before rethinking the matter at hand.

The hedgehog began taking slow and delicate steps in the middle of the one way street as he observed the surrounding area.

"_McDonalds…McDonalds…Dunkin Donuts…Sushi Parlor…McDonalds…Pizza Hut…Taco Bell…Burger King…it's a wonder anyone on Earth didn't get FAT from all these fast food places yet…_" Shadow grumbled before turning a corner and shuddering at how the 3D scope of the city's blocks seemed to pull to one point like a hallway would extend at night. He shook it off and continued forwards as a loud crackle of lightning sparked overhead.

Flying overhead and casting a shadow on the ground behind the Ultimate Life Form, Hiro kept his wings spread like a vulture's and his hawk-like eyes continued keeping an eerie gaze fixated on him.

"_I don't like this…I just hope she didn't run into—_"

A loud flap of wings along with a screech caught Shadow off guard as Hiro dived at him. The hedgehog barely had enough time to dodge as the hybrid's sword pierced the ground barely a centimeter from his left arm before kicking upwards into Hiro's gut. Hiro yowled from the shoe connecting with his recently gained wound and shot backwards with an abrupt beat of his wings.

"Hiro…"

Shadow's red eyes narrowed as he sized up the hybrid. Hiro's pitch-dark irises remained fixated on the hedgehog as he kept his teeth bared like a wild animal's, biting down on the side of his lower lip. A low and dangerous growl rumbled from the black-winged hybrid's throat as his black tail-feathers twitched.

"You can't even talk can you…?" Shadow muttered darkly. "_I'd better make this quick…I'm still a bit worn out…_"

* * *

"_Ohh…**SHIT ON ME**..!_" Mona mentally shrieked as she pedaled through the water and forced the door open. She was promptly forced out along with a surge of Olympic-swimming pool amount of water and skidded along the concrete road. Nega leapt at her with the speed of a recently shot arrow and got pretty close to clipping off a good portion of the brunette's pony-tail. The elemental pulled her hand back and was about to try to give another powerful stab but a rainbow colored beam rammed into Nega's torso. 

At least a split-second later, a white blur had snagged onto the CEW leaving Nega behind.

Mona clung onto Aero's thick white skin with one hand as she held onto the sword with the other. She immediately noticed the Vaporeon was still on the elemental's back.

"Aero! I thought I told you to get Myst to a safe place!" She shouted over the roar of the wind.

"I tried! It'sss jussst that it insssisssted on going back to help you!" Aero replied in time for another rush of wind from behind that caught their attention. "Looksss like Nega ssstill hasss many tricksss up her sssleeve!"

Mona turned about slowly in time to spot Nega's silhouette while Vaporeon's fur stood on end. Nega abruptly flew up so she was at level with the trio and grinned. Her immense black-feathered-wings rose and fell swiftly as Nega accelerated towards them.

"_Those wings_..." Mona thought to herself but brushed it off as Aero promptly dove downwards causing both human and Pokemon to stoop down. The dark elemental immediately dove after them, her wings closed around her form.

"Ready…steady…" Mona chanted to herself as they neared the ground at a fast rate. "…careful…"

Nega's eyes narrowed as she recognized the basic maneuver. "_Ohh I've seen this tactic before…_"

"NOW!"

Aero abruptly flew upwards just after Nega made a sharp angle upwards. The elemental grinned as she pulled back her clawed fist and brought it forwards onto Mona's unprotected back resulting in a pained cry as the brunette was punched off the Wind Elemental.

Mona tried to correct herself in mid air and focused on turning the sword into a blue color. "WATERY!!" The Water Elemental within the sword immediately fired a jet of water towards the ground to slow the human's descent. Mona tried to keep balance as she kept the sword point aimed at the ground. No sooner had she landed, Nega landed at least a block away and reformed into her original state (without the wings).

"How did you know I was going to do that?!" Mona shouted.

"Oh please…I was inside you since your cells were being divided inside your mother's womb! You didn't think I haven't seen or learned what you have, didn't you?" The elemental pointed out before forming a black colored sword in her hand that greatly resembled the CES. "Oh…and I also know you're not exactly any good at swordplay…!"

"Oh don't tell me, you watched me watch people on TV fencing!"

"Actually it's: I watched people on TV fencing as you watched people on TV fencing…!"

"…if I survive being cut to pieces and eventually become an English Teacher or Comic Book Editor after my college years, I am going to think back on this and _laugh_ at Nega's bad grammar…" The brunette muttered to herself before getting poised and charging forwards.

* * *

Elsewhere, Shadow was running along the sides of a building with Hiro following a good distance behind. The hedgehog abruptly crouched and sprang off the wall just as Hiro attempted to slash at him. Shadow immediately Chaos Controlled back up close and aimed a sharp punch to Hiro's shoulder blade. Hiro's wings swung backwards in response, striking the hedgehog on both his right and left sides. 

"KUH…!" The hedgehog gritted his teeth and managed to get his arms around Hiro's neck in a choke-hold. Hiro yowled angrily and struggled, flapping his wings at an accelerated rate as he swiftly flew backwards into the nearest buildings so he could ram Shadow off. The hedgehog grimaced even more as Hiro's claws scraped his black and red arms. "_I still don't have enough Chaos Energy for repetitive Chaos attacks…and I'm going to need to see a dentist later…_"

The hybrid let out a pained scream as he felt canines dig into his right shoulder and tried to scratch at Shadow's face in mid-air, dropping his sword onto the pavement below.

"Here's a trivia for you, Hiro-boy…" Shadow said through clenched teeth as he clamped both eyes shut to shield them from the claws. "How hard can a hedgehog bite?"

Hiro only let out shrieks of both pain and anguish before spiraling downwards. Shadow felt the Hybrid choking from the amount of pressure around his neck before both wings swung backwards again, knocking Shadow off balance and throwing him off. Shadow skidded along the ground before getting back on his feet, one palm flat on the ground to make sure he was balanced. Hiro had almost crash-landed with his right wing skidding against the pavement before he rolled over twice and got back up, letting out a low growl.

Hiro's black pupils pivoted towards the sword lying a few yards away and his teeth bared. Shadow's crimson eyes caught sight of the sword as well and he glanced back towards Hiro. The hybrid glowered at Shadow and his wings began spreading slowly as if issuing a challenge of: "Last one to get the sword dies…"

The hedgehog's legs braced against the ground as he tensed up, his spikes appearing to stand on end despite the rainfall drizzling atop him. Momentarily the rain slowed to a stop and they both listened as the final raindrop splattered onto the ground and they charged forwards. Shadow's air shoes sprang on and he accelerated just as Hiro's wings flapped and both reached for the sword.

Fresh blood splattered against the side of a nearby building_…_

_---To Be Continued---_

* * *

**Imperfection07**: …yes folks…someone is going to be either **_dead or dying_** in the next chapter…and I was having problems typing this darned chapter so I ended it in a cliffhanger (adding onto some suspense)…plus I was having mid-terms and my parents were clawing at my back so I would be studying for four days straight including the weekends. Plus I was listening to one song ("That's what girls do" – No Secrets) at least 12 times in a row today. I'm not even bored with it yet… 

Please Review on this Chapter!


	20. Not Invincible?

**Dreamscape 2: The Chaos Factor  
****Chapter 19: Not Invincible?  
****_Warning_**: Chapter contains blood, lots of violence, and some vulgar language, along with Nega being a total sadist...  
Note: I've got a minimum of 4+ more chapters left on this story and I'm typing it on my brand new compy-386!!! Alright lap-top, you get it…**

* * *

**

_**Location: New York City, New York  
**_**_Time: 22:07 to 11:07 PM  
_****_Weather: Cloudy with another high chance of rainfall_**

Aero continued to fly at a constant altitude, trying to locate where Mona and Nega were presently fighting. All he could tell was Mona was inexperienced and Nega was ten times more powerful than the human girl. Myst's obsidian eyes were focused on the surrounding area as well, a hint of worry in them. The Vaporeon's fin-ears twitched at another sound and its head pivoted in that direction.

The Pokemon barked loudly when it caught sight of a familiar black hedgehog and winged hybrid standing still.

"_What's going on…? They're both frozen to the ssspot…_" Aero mused before he flew towards them. The Wind Elemental's wings flapped once again before it landed on the ground and Myst limped off to get a better look. "_Wait a sssecond Myssst_!"

"Vapor…eon…" The Pokemon froze as it recognized the smell of blood and its eyes widened, showing some whites behind the obsidian layer as of one of its front paws rose, expressing fear. "V-Vaporeon…"

Shadow's left arm was held up to block the sword blade which was at least a muscle layer from scraping his bone. Shadow's right hand was forced upon Hiro's chest and held traces of dissipating Chaos Energy, which could explain the thick blood stain covering the wall. Hiro's jaw was hanging open and his black pupils were fixated at an area behind Shadow. Both males seemed to be holding their breaths and a collected rain-drop pooled onto one of Hiro's bangs before plummeting to the puddle covered ground below.

Hiro abruptly hacked out a cough, some blood drizzling onto Shadow's face, before he fell backwards and his sword dropped out of his grasp. Shadow winced as the sword blade fell from his left arm and he abruptly clutched onto it with his right hand before dropping to his knees. Vaporeon limped over to Shadow who caught sight of its blue color.

"Vaporeon…?"

"Vae…!" Myst replied before nuzzling into the hedgehog who winced. Myst recoiled slightly when it realized it had prodded a painful area and looked at him apologetically.

"It's alright…I'm just a bit sore…" Shadow winced before gazing towards Hiro who was lying on the ground barely alive. The hybrid's wings were rigid but his hands were clawing at whatever he could reach while an inhuman growl rattled from his throat and fanged maw. Myst's ears lowered, recalling how its trainer saw him as a possible friend.

"…eon…"

"_Ssshadow, you're active I sssee…_" Aero commented as it crawled over on its six stubby legs which could've been mistaken for spikes. Shadow stared in response and was about to ask a question before Aero interrupted. "_You probably know I'm Aero…the Wind Elemental…if the warrior hasss told you beforehand…_"

"Speaking of which…where is Mona?" Shadow asked, wanting to keep the introductions swift, staggering to his feet from the exhaustion and pain riddling through his body like cracks through marble. "She's still alive is she…?"

"_Lassst time we sssaw her ssshe wasss…and my brethren are ssstill active…which isss a good sssign_…" Aero replied.

"That's good news…" The hedgehog replied before taking a shaky step forwards.

"_What are you doing…?_" The elemental asked as it watched the Mobian staggering in a direction. Once or twice Shadow stumbled, but then he got balanced and continued his painful walk.

"I'm going to make sure she stays alive…" Shadow wheezed.

"_I can sssenssse your Chaosss Levelsss…you've weakened consssiderably during your fight againssst the hybrid…_"

"Vae…" Myst nodded over Hiro's weakened snarls.

"That's not going to stop me from—AH!" The hedgehog started to retort before the Vaporeon sprayed water into his back resulting in a startled outburst and Aero flew in front of Shadow in time to have the black creature land atop him.

"_You're going to become a liability if you keep that up…_" Aero hissed as Shadow shook the rainwater and remains of Myst's Water-Gun off his black pelt. "_The bessst you can do isss to sssave your ssstrength for the darknessssss elemental Nega…_"

"If you say so…" Shadow winced as he clutched onto his wound again and Myst crawled onto Aero's back before the Elemental ascended into the air. Hiro, who was left behind, could only moan in pain as he lay sprawled in a growing puddle of life-blood.

* * *

_Block, Parry, Lunge, Block, Block, I never fenced before…I'm dead…I'm so dead…_

Mona gritted her teeth as she blocked Nega's swings and swung only to have the sword blade blocked. Nega kept on her demonic grin as she saw desperation and anxiety in the human girl and swung out, clipping a centimeter of hair from the pony-tail.

"I needed to trim those split ends…" Mona shrugged, blocking an overhead blow before leaning onto her back and both her shoes connected with Nega's torso, throwing the elemental into the air. Nega smirked and reformed the feathered wings before flying at the human. Mona focused the blade into a turquoise color and ran two fingers against the flat edge before swinging at Nega, sending a gale of freezing air in her direction. The elemental shrieked before she completely froze, still flying towards Mona who channeled the flame elemental into her sword and delivered a vertical slash, cutting Nega in two.

Nega's two halves split apart from one another and missed the brunette's sides by several inches. The two halves then crashed into two separate buildings, clipping a small corner of the brick, steel, and concrete structures. Mona wheezed for air as she turned towards the two billowing smoke-clouds.

"_Something's wrong…Nega should be reverting by now…_" Mona kept her eyes on the smoke before two black figures shot at her. The brunette barely had time to react when two combined blows to her torso threw her backwards. Mona coughed in pain before Nega reformed behind her and rammed her fist into the brunette's back. "KUH—"

Nega's clone grinned as she punched Mona into the air before the Charger Emerald Warrior could touch the ground. During this game of volley-_human_, Mona's grip on the sword began loosening with each blow.

"AH—!"

Nega's fist then rammed into her stomach, not throwing her, but enough for Mona to dry heave from the pain. The Dark Elemental grinned as she saw the grip on the sword tightening and loosening with each stab of pain.

"Do you want to die slowly or quickly…?" Nega grinned. Mona twitched as she tried to get at eye level with the elemental who kept her grin plastered on her face. This grin was wiped when the elemental's face had a spray of red on it and some spit was slowly sliding down her face. Mona's right side of her lip curved upwards, revealing Sonic's trademark grin before speaking:

"Screw you…"

Nega's teeth clenched as her eyes gained a red hue. The arm supporting Mona rose up so the human was up above her head, and Nega reared her free hand back before striking the brunette, throwing her up into the air. The dark elemental reformed and shot up into the air with wings expanded, slowing her ascent just as Mona was at her stomach level. Nega's hands immediately clutched each other as a double-fist and they were brought down on the human's unprotected back with a painful**_ THWACK!_**

"**_HAAAAUGH_**…!" Mona's eyelids and teeth clenched together in pain before she fell towards the ground, unable to do much else from the physical trauma.

Nega remained hovering in the air to watch in glee as the human dropped. Her grin grew wider and wider as she thought of how much of the human would splatter. This demonic amusement was short lived when a white blur flew at the human and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"**_WHAT THE_**—?!"

* * *

Mona's eyes shut, preparing herself for the upcoming impact with the ground that was swiftly rising up to greet her. The ground, of course, found its potential meal taken away by a light-violet winged creature whose black pelted passenger managed to grab the human. 

The sudden grab caused her to jerk backwards into his chest, causing them to exhale painfully before Mona's eyelids creased open painfully.

"Didn't something like this happen to us…about three years ago…?"

If Mona had been a mobian, one of her ears would have flicked in recognition of the husky voice. She turned slowly and her brown eyes widened when they caught sight of the red color.

"Shadow…?"

"Alive and active…" The hedgehog replied with a small smirk and immediately winced from the cut along his arm.

"What…what happened to you?!"

"I had a small run-in with Hiro…" Shadow grimaced as he clutched onto the wound. "I'll heal…"

"Vae…Vaporeon…!" Myst barked when it caught sight of Nega flying after them.

"We've got company…!" Mona yelled and clutched the sword.

"_Ah…ah…ano…_"

Mona, Shadow, and Myst glanced down at the blade which was currently a blue color.

"_We cannot keep fighting like this…_" Watery finished. "_You both shouldn't fight her…like this…_"

"What do you mean…?" Shadow grimaced. "If we don't fight, she'll beat us to a pulp!"

"_No…she is right…you both have barely enough power to defeat Nega!_" Aero hissed as it rounded a corner with Nega following and baring her fangs.

"So we're supposed to go into our super modes now?! How in the hell can we do that without the Chaos Emeralds?" Mona shouted.

"_Aren't you forgetting…? Our powers are like the Chaos Emeralds but unfortunately there's a possibility that Nega is too powerful for all of us combined…_" Electrizen sighed. "_And there might be complications with your super form…_"

"We've got no other choice," Shadow's ears folded back against his pelt.

"If that's the case…" Mona closed her eyes and breathed in slowly before releasing. "AERO, DESCEND NOW!"

Shadow and Myst yelped as the elemental did a nose dive. Shadow kept his arms around Mona's waist as his face was pressed against her back. "What are you doing…?"

Mona clutched at one of Shadow's hands and the hedgehog felt some energy go into it…just enough to use Chaos Control for a good enough distance…

"Shadow…I want you to get Myst out of here." Mona replied as she pulled out the role of bandages and antibiotics.

"But I can't…and…goddamn it…you'll probably die!" Shadow gritted his teeth as he grabbed the item.

"Hey, we've got no other choice…and who said I was going to die anyway?" Mona grinned.

Shadow sighed and pulled his head up slowly until he was at level enough to sneak a kiss on her cheek.

"Better keep that promise…kid…"

Mona blushed but kept on a smile as Shadow relinquished his grip and disappeared along with Myst in a flash of Chaos Control.

"_So…being 14 still makes me a kid huh…even after what we've been th—?_" The brunette commented before a blackish ray almost clipped her ear. "HOLY SHIT …!"

"Aren't you forgetting someone…?" Nega screeched as she shot energy orbs at Mona who frantically had Aero dodge.

"_Ohh crap-cakes, how the heck can I go super when I don't know how?!_" The brunette yelped as she shot upwards and over a bridge which Nega smashed into from the velocity.

"_You did it three years ago…_" Flame grumbled, not amused with the human's _stupidity_.

"_Yeah well…Sonic and Shadow were going super and Shadow dragged me in…!_" Mona stuttered.

"_I'll bet he wanted to—"_

_**THWACKITY-THWACK-THWACK!**_

(AND FLAME GOES DOOOWN!)

"_FLAMU NO HENTAI_…!" Watery cried out as she kept a frozen water mallet above her head and was about to bring it down if it weren't for Flame grabbing the weapon out of her hands.

"_Woman, will you **STOP THAT**?!_"

"………_okay…_"

"_Here's the abbreviated version: Step 1: Land. Step 2: Recall Aero. Step 3: Focus on all our energies at the same time!_" Freeze explained.

"AT THE SAME TIME…?" Mona shrieked.

"_Well…would you rather die and break that little promise to your boyfriend…?_"

* * *

-Near 22nd Street-

Shadow placed down Myst and leaned against the wall to bandage his wound. As he was about to wind a good amount around the scar, which was coated in medicine, he felt a cold rush go up his spines resulting in a loud sneeze.

"WAH-CHOO…!"

"Vapor-eon…"

"Thanks…"

* * *

-Back on the Main Plot-

Mona abruptly swerved into a tunnel and landed. No sooner had she done so, Aero reverted into a violet orb and went back into the sword. "Okay…all at the same time…" Her brown eyes disappeared under clamped eyelids as Mona focused. The CES's blade color warped from yellow, violet, cerulean, scarlet, turquoise, silver, green, and several off color blends.

"…this is harder than it looks!" Mona grimaced as her grip on the hilt tightened. The blade continued shifting in color even as the brunette tried to keep focus. The only problems were the random thoughts flying about her head.

**_If I don't make it, what will happen to Shadow, Myst, and my family?! Will Nega kill them?!_**

**_Grr stupid…she's the Darkness Elemental! What else will she do?!_**

_**Animal Crackers in my soup! Monkeys and Rabbits loop-de—I HATE THAT SONG!**_

**_Is Interspecies Dating the same as—EWW THAT'S WRONG!_**

**_What the hell am I thinking?! I'm barely even focused!!!!_**

_**Some Charger Emerald Warrior I am!**_

**_Goddamn it! Did Sonic have _this much trouble_ when he did this the first time?!_**

Her derailed train of thought was wrecked when she caught sight of Nega reforming in front of her. The elemental didn't appear phased by the crash into the bridge.

"Ho-ho-ho…transforming are you…?"

"Shut up!" Mona yelled and clutched harder as Nega flicked the tip of the blade with one of her claws.

"Even if you do…you won't be able to stop me. I've already got control of Hiro, who is going to die soon no matter what you do, and I'll get your little dog and your family…" Nega taunted before going right up to the tense brunette's ear. "…and I'll get your little Shadow…"

Mona felt her teeth clench until they were nearing the splintering point as Nega pulled away and pulled a white colored orb out. The brunette caught sight of Hiro's curled up form inside it and imagined Nega's head getting slashed off and served on a silver platter with radishes, carrots, and a red apple shoved up her throat. All that attention on Nega caused the sword to turn a bright white color.

"_She had better not be thinking what I think she's thinking…_"

Nega kept on grinning after she swallowed the spirit down. "Once I have him…I'm going to take his soul away like I did Hiro…and make sure we have a little fun before I finish him nicely and slowly—"

_**SLASH!**_

Nega recoiled from the intensity of the power radiating from the blade as she clutched at a scrape on her left shoulder. Mona kept her slowly-turning-amber eyes fixed on Nega as she gritted her teeth and felt electricity build up.

"Don't…you…DARE!" The brunette roared as she flew at Nega. Nega's black eyes widened and she sprang upside down onto the ceiling as Mona landed outside surrounded by an off-yellow light. The Dark Elemental felt an unnatural shiver run up her nonexistent spinal-cord as she saw the glowing yellow color coat the human girl.

Eventually Nega saw the formation of insect-like wings which were now a transparent violet in color and seemed attached to the armor. Her hair color turned a violet color as well, blending into the wings, and her hair band had moved down so it held down the long hair near the bottom. Her gold eyes, which had no pupils, were visible under the helmet which was a silver color like her armor. The helmet had two silver wing-like-stubs rooted on the back and had red on the tips. The sword had gone through a change as well, the blade remaining a silver color and the hilt turning a bit of a gold color. She still had on her

Once the light faded, Nega's startled expression changed into a sly grin as she landed back on the ground, flicking her tail sassily.

"Ah…I was hoping you weren't going to flatter me…"

"Flatter you…how…?" Mona asked, her voice sounding a bit older and there was a bit of an echo behind it, much like a ghost's.

"Honestly…if you wanted to _die_ in your super-mode you should've told me sooner…"

"Is THAT what you think is going to happen?!" Mona's wings rose upwards before flapping down, causing a huge gust, and she flew at Nega who reformed a sword in her hands and charged at her.

Mona blocked the swing and kicked Nega in the stomach. Nega's stolen wings reformed and she flapped them once to stay in the air 20 feet above ground before rocketing at Mona who dodged and slashed downwards only to have the tail wind around her leg and Nega pulled her extremely fast. The violette's amber eyes widened as Nega pulled her towards a building outlined with glass and sheathed her sword before curling up into a defensive position as the elemental's tail unwound and her wings closed around her form.

A resounding shatter of glass later, Mona smacked into a cubicle which then collided with another, tilting the 'walls' at an angle. The violette's wings unfolded and she scowled in pain. "…I should've used Steel…damn it…" She then caught sight of Nega floating outside the window and rammed directly into where the elemental's stomach should be. The elemental gritted her teeth as she felt solid glass shatter behind her and then she felt nails digging into her stomach where Hiro's soul was currently hoarded.

"You're so eager to join your friend are you?!" Nega grinned as the glass from behind began to absorb into her form and the once-brunette caught sight of sharp ends beginning to break from the black skin.

"I'm not **_that_** eager!!!" Mona yelped and flew out of the way in time for sharp glass fragments to fly in the direction she was earlier and shatter into smaller fragments on the ground. The violette unsheathed the sword and aimed a successful Electric Slash onto Nega's torso, scarring and paralyzing the elemental who let out a pained shriek before Mona began to focus again. "FREEZE…!"

Nothing happened…

"**_WHA_**—"

Mona looked down at the sword and shivered, realizing it hadn't changed a turquoise color like it usually would when she borrowed Freeze's power. "What's going on?! Why won't it work?!"

Nega clutched at her wound as she glared at the girl who continued hovering in mid-air. She grimaced in pain as the wound slowly healed and disappeared under the jet black flesh.

"_This is one of the risks…_" Electrizen answered the bewildered teenager. "_I'm the only elemental you can use right now. The others are keeping you in your super state…_"

"Oh that is fu—AAAAH!" Mona barely had time to finish her sentence when Nega punched her in the stomach resulting in her dry-heaving. The violette blocked another punch meant for her face as her hand began to glow a dangerous yellow and her teeth clenched. "GET OFF ME!!!!"

Nega was thrown backwards immediately once the electrified right-hook connected with her face, spinning her to the left before crashing face-first into a building and ending up the same way her enemy did previously, only she splattered against the interior like a rotten egg would smack against a solid surface. Mona only glanced down at her glowing fist which continued crackling and back at Nega's current location.

"Cool…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in New Jersey… 

Bita continued sitting down as she watched her daughter transform and fight the demonic creature. The mute button had apparently been pressed since there was no sound coming from the TV, not even a tiny warble of the news broadcaster who was currently sounding like a WWF announcer and spouting rude remarks about the situation. The sound of the garage door opening and closing caught her off guard and she climbed up the stairs slowly in time to see her husband, John, walk into the house with a tired expression.

Bita looked at her husband with a confused expression as his mixed brown/green eyes looked at her. A bit of a smile grew on his face. "They let me off easy even though the plates were missing and I passed the border…I told them I needed to get food since our milk and bread had gone bad and apparently the stores here were closed. They just tossed them at me and sent me back here saying they don't have time for people like me when there are _'maniacs in costumes_' running about."

His wife sighed at one of her worries being lifted off her shoulders before John spoke up again: "Is she alright…?"

"She's alive…" Bita frowned and gripped one of her shoulders. "It's just that I never thought her fights would get this taxing…and the whole world is being protected…but nobody seems to know that…"

"I know Bita…some people are a bit selfish when it comes to life…they think our daughter is a menace when she's been trying to protect them from this matter." Johnny replied and rested both hands on her shoulders. "Hey, she's got us, her Vaporeon, and Shadow to rely on…"

"I hope so…" The mother sighed before looking up at him with a dark expression. "…but we're going to have to TALK about their intimacy…especially since she's not old enough to date and they're of completely different species which is considered bestiality!"

"Sure…let's just go watch and make sure she is still in one piece before you decide to have _that_ conversation with her…" He chuckled.

"Everything's a joke in your case…is it John?" Bita grumbled.

"Hey, laughter **_IS_** the best medicine…"

* * *

Back in Manhattan, New York City, New York, Shadow had felt another cold chill run up his spine and he bit back a sneeze. 

"Kami…I've been feeling a lot of cold chills lately!" The hedgehog grimaced. "This is like WHAT, the third time?"

Vaporeon only looked at the hedgehog with half-lidded eyes. "Vaporeon…" Then it heard a loud crackle of electricity resulting in the mermaid tail becoming rigid. Shadow's eyes caught sight of Mona flying after Nega with her right hand glowing bright yellow.

* * *

Mona succeeded in getting her hands around Nega's throat causing the elemental to struggle wildly as she tried to fend off the right hand striking her before another electrified punch struck the black-colored face. Nega promptly lashed out with her claws, striking Mona across the face. Mona yelped from the stinging sensation across her face and flew backwards, clamping one hand over the deep scratch marks on her left cheek. 

"I thought being super made the user invincible…!" Mona hissed in pain as she saw blood dotting her fingertips.

"_Nega's an elemental! Unlike most other enemies, she CAN harm you…_" Electrizen replied as the violette drew her sword and got ready. Nega grinned when she spotted the four lines across Mona's face.

"That means I can chisel your head doesn't it?!" Nega grinned as the sword reformed in her hands and she leapt up into the air.

"But that doesn't mean I'll let you…!" The violette blocked a swing only to get kicked in the stomach. She grabbed Nega's foot with her free hand and swung the elemental really hard into another building.

The dust settled and Nega continued staring in place with a smug expression on her face. "Didn't I do this to you earlier?"

"Well…yeah…but who's counting?" Mona retorted before flying at Nega. The elemental only kept on that demonic grin as they collided again and again. The violette continued blocking, slashing, and striking out at Nega who did the same. Mona charged up electricity into her right palm as she dodged yet another swipe of the sword and blocked with her left. "_Let's hope this takes her out!_"

Nega's eyes widened when Mona dropped to her knees in mid-air and the electrified right fist dove straight to her mid-torso.

"Thunder Punch—"**_ SQUELCH!_** "Ungh…!"

Mona abruptly bit her lip and shivered from how cold the interior of Nega's stomach region was. It felt like her fist was in a sub-zero environment, even with a fingerless glove to protect her palm. A visible breath of cold air escaped the violette as she exhaled and shivered. "Ohh…m-m-my…g-ga-ai-ah…"

"Didn't you know? Darkness is also related to cold…I suppose Freeze forgot completely about it…" Nega snickered as Mona shivered and exhaled haggardly each time.

The hand trapped inside Nega began tensing as it felt its circulation being cut off and Mona tried to pull out before feeling something warm…and calming. As the darkness continued laughing at how the violette was shivering, the girl's trapped hand found the source of the warmth and closed around it. Nega's laughing was cut short when she felt Hiro's soul in Mona's hand and she growled angrily.

"Let go you…you little tramp!" Nega screeched and grabbed at Mona's wrist, trying to make her release the orb.

"YOU let go!" Mona yelled as her wings abruptly beat against Nega's sides. Nega gritted her fanged teeth and tried again and again to knee the human in the face, her own wings flapping as well. Mona's gold eyes clamped shut and she focused a high amount of electricity through the sword and herself, catching Nega off guard as the electricity sparked dangerously off the super-human.

"What are you doing…?"

"Hey Nega, in case you haven't noticed, the human body itself is like a giant battery so…what's preventing me from using it like a _certain yellow mouse_ you've seen me watch on TV?"

"Don't play games with—IIIAAAARGH!" The elemental let out a pained yell as the electricity leapt across her form at high speeds. Some of the electricity seeped into the orb being held tightly in Mona's hand.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hiro croaked, exploding a blood bubble forming at the back of his mouth so he could breathe. He wheezed and tried to focus on his surroundings while incoherent thoughts related to where he was and what had happened before he remembered Nega's lustful kiss which resulted in a shudder, still letting out an inhuman yowl of pain. 

Hiro croaked again as he shakily lifted one hand so he could see his hand which was coated in blood. The once bluenette closed his eyes painfully as he tried to sit up. After moments of struggling, Hiro managed to shakily spread his wings like an injured bird would as he kept both palms flat against the wall in hopes of stability.

A jolt of static electricity caused him to cringe as he slowly and shakily sheathed his sword. Then a slightly warm and familiar feeling crept up his form. Hiro blinked once or twice before the name slowly tumbled from his fanged mouth in a low growl.

"**_Mona_**…?"

His elfin ears twitched and his black-mane head turned in the direction of a yellow glow that was not too far away. Hiro whimpered as he felt his legs shake under his weakened form and winced with the dripping of blood from his torso.

* * *

Nega and Mona shot towards the ground in a fury of electricity, the violette keeping a foot planted onto the elemental's stomach. A painful crunch and spatter later, Nega was a massive puddle of black and Mona was standing in place with a glowing sphere in her hand. She continued wheezing from exhaustion as she kept her amber eyes on the shivering spirit in her hand. 

"_Okay…now what…?_" Mona asked, more to herself than to Electrizen who seemed just as exhausted.

A faint chortle sounded off from behind her and the violette turned slowly before getting kicked in the back. Mona's right hand clenched around the sphere as she skidded against the ground before coming to a halt, lying face down in place.

"So you thought that if you got Hiro's soul away from me, I would grow feeble?" Nega grinned as her spaded tail flicked and coiled around Mona's neck, strangling her. Mona's left hand grabbed at the appendage before Nega gave a sharp pull that tugged the human off the ground and swung her around in the air before letting Mona fly into a wall, sending up a cloud of dust and debris along with a strong tremor.

* * *

Shadow's ears twitched just as a mental cry reached them and a headache caused one gloved hand to clutch at his forehead. His black head pivoted in the direction of a dust cloud, the epicenter of a rather strong quake. While watching the cloud, Shadow could sense the elementals' power dwindling. 

"No…damn it no…!" He growled and ran in the very direction with Myst limping behind.

* * *

Hiro had just cleared a street before the ground underneath him shook. His hands grabbed at the brick wall of a nearby building to stable his already trembling form as the black eyes caught sight of Nega floating in place. There was something else worrying him aside from his fear of the dark creature. Someone's heartbeat was thundering in his ears…the heart-rate was fast and irregular. 

A silent pleading was heard as well. The ears perked in recognition of the voice while his lips curled back in a snarl that rattled from his throat.

* * *

Mona grimaced as she felt the power dwindling back into the sword in her hand. Her violet hair turned back into its normal brown shade, amber pupils turned back into blackish-brown, and her armor and wings disappeared. 

The brunette groaned as she lay atop the rubble, still clutching the sword in one hand and the orb in the other.

"_I'm sorry warrior…!_" Watery sounded close to tears. "_None of us could handle the strain!_"

"That's because of how weak you are…" Nega smirked. Mona barely had enough strength or time to retort since a well aimed smack threw her into the asphalt road. The brunette groaned in pain as she tried to get up and her hair-band slipped onto the ground, letting her hair flow loose in time to let out a hacking cough and some of the saliva mixed in with blood got stuck onto the strands. "Ohh…did that hurt?"

Instead of waiting for a response, Nega kicked the girl in the stomach and watched her skid against the road. She kept a grip on the orb but the sword slid from her grasp. Mona's mask fell off and Nega approached, reforming the black blade in her hands as she kicked the CES aside.

"Time to die little girl…" Nega grinned and got the blade ready to make a clean stab—

"CHAOS SPEAR…!"

Nega's grin was wiped for a second time as yellow sparks shot into her side. The elemental jumped aside in time to dodge an Ice Beam that froze a wall and part of the nearby sidewalk. She caught sight of the Vaporeon and Shadow before flying at them. Shadow grabbed a hold of Myst and jumped out of the way prior to the Pokémon in his grasp launching a Shadow Ball. Nega promptly swat the attack elsewhere like it was a mosquito and dove down, knocking the two apart.

"Do you both really think you can delay the inevitable..? Your emotions and love are just so pathetically predictable it sickens me…" Nega spat as Myst charged at her with a Quick Attack only to have the black hand coil in a tight grip around its throat. Momentarily the elemental threw the Pokémon into a wall where it fell onto the side walk and laid still but continued whimpering. Shadow leapt into the air and attempted to perform a homing attack only to receive a sharp blow in the face from the blunt edge of the sword. Mona could only watch in silent horror as Shadow landed on the ground with some blood dribbling from his nose as he became unconscious.

"Total waste of my time…" Nega smirked causing Mona's head to snap up in her direction. "Now…where was I interrupted?"

"I believe it was something you've been looking forwards to ever since I was born…" Mona grimaced.

"Ah yes…I believe it was…your imminent death…oh and don't worry about those fools…I'll take good care of them…as my personal slaves…"

Mona could only twitch in panic as she tried to back up from the sword point that began rising above Nega's head. The brown eyes became covered by the pale peach eyelids…

_**I guess this is it…I failed…**_

_**Bye mom…**_

_**Dad…**_

_**Myst…**_

_**Shadow…**_

_**The sad part is…I don't want to go yet…I don't want to die…please…someone…help me…help me…**_

Nega grinned as Mona's head drooped and her grip on the orb tightened.

_**Please…somebody…anybody…**_

Abruptly, Nega brought the sword down and everything seemed to go in slow motion…

_**HELP ME!!!!!**_

**SQUELCH!!**

There was a horrible silence as Mona's eyelids reopened, this time widening in panic and horror at the scene in front of her. Standing in front of her, wings expanded, eyelids screwed shut in pain, an animal like whimpering dribbling from his maw, and blood dripping from the impaling sword-wound was none other than...

"_HIRO!!!!!!!!!!_"

**To be continued...**

* * *

Imperfection07: Whew, I finally got this done! This chapter is about ten pages in length but I'm glad my compy-386 powered on through. YEE-HA!  
Shadow: I don't really see how you can be "yee-haw"-ing when you're killing off a character!  
Imperfection07: Or am I?  
Shadow: Oh stop acting mysterious, you can never accomplish that in any shape or form...  
Imperfection07: Ohh real nice Shadow, thank you for that ego-booster. 

Please Review on this chapter!


	21. Final Showdown

Dreamscape 2: The Chaos Factor  
Chapter 20: Final Showdown  
Warnings: Language, Fantasy/Stylized/Monster Violence, Nega being a total sadist (which she is), Character Death, and a heck of a long chapter.

* * *

_Eyes kept themselves looking painfully upwards as the light, currently emanating from the ceiling, threatened to blind him. Wracked coughs erupted from his throat as the bluenette lurched upwards. His body felt like it was being stabbed with billions of needles at the same time while the monitor showed his rapid heart rate. His brown eyes watered as waves of pain went over him. He didn't understand why of all people it had to be him. _

_The disease had caught everyone, including his family, off guard. He had been having a normal day of high school before becoming light headed, feeling as though something had struck the back of his head, and passing out, noticeably knocking his head against a wooden desk chair during his fall._

_Kurosawa Hiro had then found himself in a hospital wing with a bunch of doctors standing over him and a bunch of tubes attached to a hole in his throat and through areas of his arm._

_During that point in time, he didn't catch what the doctors were explaining to his parents. About the only thing he heard was along the lines of: "There's nothing we can do…he's dying."_

* * *

_The doctors had thought it was best to keep the fifteen year old in the hospital…which was where Hiro was going to be overnight…_

_...if Hiro could survive the night..._

_Hiro could only listen to the bleeping of the ECG as it monitored his heart rate before coughing again. It was unbearable…knowing he was going to be awake until the point of his oncoming death. The pain-killers weren't exactly dulling the pain as the doctors had said they would…but the teen forced himself to grin and bear it in the nearing face of death…which he was currently terrified of seeing._

_"I don't want to die…" Hiro mumbled as his brown eyes remained fixed on the ceiling. Something passed the corner of his left eye and Hiro turned slightly to get a better glimpse without snapping his tube-infested neck. He promptly dismissed it as a hallucination caused by the pain and turned back to the dot on the ceiling…_

_Hiro found his breath caught in his throat and the ECG showed a massive spike as the brown pupils dilated. A pair of pitch black eyes against raven skin stared back. The creature was translucent and blended into the darkness of the room. It also seemed to float in mid-air as though a simple gust of wind could blow it away._

_"WHA-WHAT THE FU—AAAUGH—HAA—" Hiro abruptly found his sentence cut off by a very chilled hand that grabbed and gave a sadistic pull to the tracheotomy tubes connected to his neck. Hiro found his arms struggling to grab the hand as he wheezed for air, his trachea being blocked by a thick mass that had the same slickness as slime. "…stop…please…" He managed to wheeze out before his lungs felt as though they were going to burst and were getting choked by slime, and bright lights flashed before his eyes._

_"You want to live…fool?" The creature asked. Through the lights flashing through Hiro's eyes, he could see the malicious grin on the formless thing. The bluenette nodded wearily through the suffocation and his tear ducts overflowed. "I can grant your wish…if you promise to obey me…forever…"_

_Hiro, through his suffocating state, knew he didn't have much of a choice. Either he'd die…or he would be alive and be a slave to the dark creature…_

_"I…wa-aahnt…to…lee…iiiive…"_

* * *

Hiro's pained brown eyes were now clearly visible now that his visor had clattered against the pavement below him. He remained hunched over as the brunette under him stared with her jaw dropped, breathing trapped in her throat, and eyes widened. Nega's teeth were clenched and the two 'ears' atop her head were rigid like the sword impaled through Hiro's torso. 

"_Insubordinate_…" The elemental hissed, pulling the sword out before raising it over her head and bringing it downwards. "_FOOL_!"

Mona snapped herself out of her trance and pulled Hiro out of the way causing the blade to miss its intended target and get embedded in the ground. Nega scowled and aimed a side-kick to her brunette double's side, knocking her towards the sword. Mona and Hiro skidded along the ground before coming to a halt before the teen grabbed at the sword hilt, gritting her teeth.

"_Goddamn it_!" Nega snarled, the trapped sword preventing her from attacking them.

"AERO!" The CES flashed a weakened violet and Aero appeared next to the brunette, his wings drooped.

"_How many passsengersss am I sssupposssed to carry?_"

"Five…" Mona replied, trying to help Hiro by acting as his crutch. "And make it quick!"

"_Cssertainly,_" The elemental replied before flying towards Shadow and Myst, remarkably able to lift them onto his back before flying towards the two human-like figures. Mona shakily helped the hybrid onto Aero's back before getting on and the elemental shot off into the maze of buildings and out of Nega's sight. The darkness elemental, having wrenched her sword out of the concrete too late, gritted her teeth to bite back a roar. She stopped dead of yowling when she realized her surroundings. The moon was blotted by thunder-clouds and to her amusement…

"_Oh, Warrior, didn't you know? It's __**MIDNIGHT**_!!" Nega cast her head back with howls of laughter as darkness from the inside of every building, every street, and the river surrounding Manhattan swept towards her.

* * *

_His wings were of the brightest white like an angel's feather, which he believed he was right now. The bluenette kept his eyes closed as he felt the wind blow past his face like butterfly kisses and he landed at the top of a skyscraper with his feet making a small tap. Brown irises looked down over his old home which he was going to have to leave._

_"Sayonara…min'na-san…" Hiro murmured._

_"Are you through with your farewells?" The hissing voice asked._

_"Yes…" Hiro smiled sadly._

* * *

In Central Park, and sheltered under the low trees, the brunette and her friends had taken temporary shelter. Mona was on lookout and appearing both worn out and unnerved. Her mask had been lost on a nearby street 

"This is unbelievable…I didn't think of a backup plan…I just RAN into the battlefield without being worried about getting shot at." Mona chided herself. The brunette had Aero land at the park which didn't pose a dangerous spot in the case of a falling building. Myst, Shadow, and Hiro were lying down next to each other on three layers of towels which the brunette had snagged from a nearby store and a bunch of towels to support Shadow and Hiro's heads and for them to lie down on. "_You're completely worthless on your own…_"

"At least my defective scores in First Aid and Health Class are paying off…" The brunette mumbled as she kneeled down and checked Shadow's breathing. Mona kept her eyes on Shadow's chest while she felt a steady breeze and some of her matted long hair was lifted. "_At least he's fine…_"

The brunette got onto her feet and went over to Myst, stroking the unconscious Vaporeon behind a finned ear. The Pokemon stirred slightly from the touch and Mona smiled slightly as one obsidian eye opened, and a faint purring came from the stroke, before hearing audible coughs from Hiro. The hybrid's wings stiffened and the feathers went into odd angles as the brunette stared before collecting herself and going to his side, putting one hand on his chest and another on his shoulder to hold him still.

"Hiro,"

Eyelids cracked open painfully and the previously bluenette looked up at Mona. Hiro attempted to speak but a raspy cough was the only thing he could get out.

"Don't talk…you're badly hurt." The brunette replied as the hybrid's eyes were focused on her.

"I'm…dying…actually…" Hiro replied causing Mona to look at him with an unnerved and depressed expression.

"No you're not…in fact…you're going to pull through. So stop talking like that…" she replied, trying to smile but failing as she held the whitish orb out got him to see. "Look, if the reason why we had to fight was because Nega had control over you, it's going to be fine. I freed you. She doesn't have a hold on you…"

"You don't understand…" Hiro started croaking as he tried to talk. "You…really don't get it…I had to…because she…she stopped me from…dying…"

"What do you mean?" Mona asked, one hand going to the side of his face and holding it. "I don't understand…"

"My name is…Kurosawa Hiro. I had…a disease that…was killing…me from…the inside…I don't…know what…it was…but Nega…kept me alive and…gave me a new life…I made a deal…so she could make death go away…" Hiro explained once his breathing got steady. "…I was supposed to _kill you_…"

The brunette's hand slowly dropped from his face and she had a wide-eyed expression and Hiro saw her eyes watering from fear mixed with sadness. "But, I thought you…so when we met…it was…_not real_…was it? You were just lying about being my friend…"

"I wasn't supposed to…start having feelings for you…that's why…I started to ask you out…" The hybrid replied, trying to reach for the hand that moved from his face. "When I first saw you…I never thought I would actually start falling…Nega was angry that I was getting to close and threatened…she said she would kill me by having the disease come back…so…I had to…"

"That afraid of dying…weren't you…?" Mona smiled sadly as Hiro succeeded in getting a hold on a hand. "Enough to hurt someone you started falling for huh?"

"I'm sorry…for the pain I put you through…but…I have a small favor…that could help you…but I'm not too sure…"

"What…?" Mona watched as Hiro shakily reached for his sword and tried to pull it out by the hilt. The brunette, understanding, pulled Hiro's sword out of its sheath and the hybrid let his hand drop.

"Your sword…I don't think it can handle…the strain of holding seven elementals and one dark elemental…" He winced.

"You want me to seal her…" The brunette said aloud as she looked at the blade.

"It's the best apology…I could actually come up with…heh…_depressing_…isn't it?" Hiro chuckled grimly as he staggered upwards. "That and…I've been in contact with Nega's energy…for too long…"

"Stay still! You're not well!" Mona cringed as the hybrid slowly got into a sitting up position and dropped the sword as she tried to hold him back. "Hiro…!"

"I'm not going…to survive…this…even with my…soul…freed…" The former-human replied, wing feathers sticking out at odd angles since his means of flight was mangled earlier, as he got steady. Hiro's other hand, not holding onto the brunette's (which had the dimming sphere in it), gripped her shoulder and he kept a direct yet shaky eye contact with the watery eyed teenager. "I know…your feelings belong to…someone else…but…"

Hiro shakily leaned forwards and closed his eyes as he connected his slightly bloodied lips with the human's. Mona's eyes widened as the hybrid moved in close and closed slowly after a long period. Hiro's wings trembled and seemed to droop lower as his hold on her shoulder started to slack along with his slowing heart rate and he pulled away, gasping. The brunette bit her lip as soon as the chaste kiss ended and felt even more tears slide down her face.

"That was…for luck…" Hiro coughed as one hand shakily went up against a tear stained cheek and wiped some of the recently released droplets away. "Mona…you're crying…"

The brunette's shoulders shook from biting down a cry and her eyelids closed shut as she whimpered. "Don't die…please don't die!"

"I can't stop it…neither can you…" Hiro replied as similar tears ran down his face. "I wasn't meant to be…alive…I don't even have a purpose for living anymore…"

"Don't say that!" Mona looked directly into his eyes even though her vision was blurred and her voice seemed to get trapped in her throat. "You're my friend! You have a purpose with that! I'll make sure you stay alive! I don't care how, goddamn it, but I will!"

"Don't promise that to me…" The hybrid wheezed, gripping her shoulder tighter. "The world, your family, your friends, Shadow…_they_ need you…"

"STOP IT!!! I can't stand it anymore Hiro! People I'm never there for always die! I don't want it to happen again! _I DON'T!!_" The brunette abruptly buried her face in his bloodied chest and tried to force back a sob. "Don't you dare leave me Hiro, DON'T YOU DARE!! YOU HEAR?! GODDAMN IT! IT'S MY FUCKING FAULT IS IT?! YOU'D STILL BE ALIVE IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME!"

Hiro winced from the grip around his torso and embraced the shuddering teen who had gone silent but he could hear hitched gasps. He felt a lump in his throat and rested his head atop hers before closing his eyes and letting a tear fall against her forehead.

"It's not…your fault…" Hiro whispered as he held onto her and his heart began slowing again. "Don't blame yourself…for this…_**ever**_…" He could already begin to feel dull pain of pins and needles go through his limbs as rigor-mortis began setting in. Mona's eyes widened as she heard his heart-beat become sluggish and she clung harder, praying he wouldn't slip through her fingers. "Just promise me…you will fulfill your…purpose…please…"

"Don't…Hiro, don't go…"

"Promise me…"

"Hiro…no…don't leave…you're not going to die…you're going to make it…"

"Mona…" Hiro's voice seemed to fade along with the feelings in his arms that were beginning to drop from their places. He could feel the pain spreading into his lungs like they did before. "Tell Shadow…everyone…I'm sorry…"

"Hiro…please stay alive…"

"Love you…I…stop Nega…for me…"

"Don't go…I wanted to save you…I wanted things to be the same before Nega…I wanted me, you, Shadow, and Myst to be friends together…I want you to stay alive…I…I…I can't even think of anything else damn it!"

"…I'm…sorry…can't…" The hybrid breathed shakily, the nerve endings within his mind unable to help form long sentences. "Time…my turn…to go…"

"Please don't…" Mona began shivering as she kept holding onto the dying black-head. "Oh god no…"

"…don't…cry…"

"Please Hiro don't…don't…I'm sorry…please…don't die…please…"

"…sayonara…to…mo…da…chi…" Hiro whispered as his eyes slowly closed shut.

Mona's eyes widened as she heard one final heartbeat and the hybrid she was holding onto became limp. Hiro was _dead_ silent after he gave out a final breath, his wings draping over himself and the human like a feathered blanket, and the brunette turned her head slightly.

"Hiro… … … … … …Hiro?!"

After hearing no response, Mona tightened her grip around Hiro before looking up at the darkened sky with pained whimpers escaping her in small amounts. A raindrop fell from a dark thundercloud and a low rumble of thunder and a crash of lightning melded with the brunette's scream.

* * *

Overhead, in restricted air-space, a news helicopter sped past as the occupants tried to get a good view of the situation. 

"We've got little time before the military clears us out again to prepare for an air-strike should the situation be similar to the events similar to the giant monsters in the tri-state area," A reporter said aloud through a microphone. "We don't know the current situation in downtown _Manhattan_ but—"

Her speech was cut off when a loud scream erupted from Central Park. The cameraman turned the camera to the area and zoomed in on Mona who was clutching onto Hiro like a rag-doll and crying out loud as though she were a child whose precious object was torn from her grasp.

"We have a visual! Apparently the same girl who flew into New York is with the bird-man, hedgehog, and Pokemon character from before. We've got a good visual of the girl but not of her face for future identification. The hedgehog and Pokemon appear to be unconscious but alive and—"

"Hey, the guy she's holding onto!" The cameraman interrupted. "He's not moving!"

"You mean he's—" The reporter cringed at the thought.

"Dead…"

* * *

After the loud cries were through with erupting from her throat, Mona shakily placed Hiro into a lying-down position and tried to wipe away the tears off her face. The hybrid's expression was peaceful yet his form was scarred with blood, flesh wounds, and loose feathers. 

"He's gone…" Mona whispered to herself, unable to draw more tears despite the rainfall. She looked at the gem in her left hand and watched as its glow. "He's gone Mona…he's gone…"

"_Yes…and you lost him even after your pathetic rescue attempt and that mushy scene…ha-ha…stupid human_…" The brunette slowly turned towards Nega and her brown eyes darkened. "_Aw…did I interrupt your silent mourning? Oh well…he was_ expendable…"

"You…" Mona's voice sounded raspy and threatening. "You treat life as though it's something for you to play with…don't you?!"

"_Please…life is just a candle-light to blow at until it goes out…it's just a flicker to me_…" Nega replied a bit unfazed by Mona's building anger.

"So it's just a fun-little-_game_ huh?! You get your hands on anyone and then you play with them…is THAT your fucked up idea of _fun_?!" She snapped, whirling around and standing upright with the Charger Emerald Sword sparking dangerously in her right hand as she clutched Hiro's sword with her left.

"_Are you threatening me…? In your weakened state…I highly doubt you can harm me…especially after that failed attempt in your super state_…" Nega sneered as she watched the shaking teenager whose sorrow had turned into pure rage. As much as Nega would enjoy feeding off it, she was particularly enjoying the fact she was egging the human on. "_That and you'd better watch your temp_—"

Nega's dark eyes seemed to widen when an electric attack shot past her and sniped off a black hair strand. The electricity struck the ground far behind the dark elemental just as the small clip touched the grass. After a few moments, Nega's eyes narrowed and a smirk reformed on her face.

"_So…decided to play hard now, haven't you_?"

"You crossed the line Nega…you'll be in hell before you do it again. I made that promise to Hiro…" Mona replied with her eyes locked onto Nega's. "And I intend to keep it…"

The elemental kept the smile on her face. "_Oh really…well then _warrior_…strike me down! I dare you_!" As Nega burst out laughing, Mona kept her teeth clenched and charged full speed at the elemental. Nega's laughter was cut short by the two blades that made a powerful X-slash into her torso and she was thrown back. Mona watched as the elemental bounced twice against the ground, skidded, and then disappeared into the shadows.

"_You've certainly gotten stronger in no time at all…but there's no chance of defeating me now_!" Nega's chilling laughter continued echoing from the streets of Manhattan and above the park as the shadows melted with each other and some of it seemed to move away in waves.

"Sending a fake to do your work?! You're a bigger coward than I thought." Mona hissed before focusing on the Charger Emerald Sword like she did earlier. After a moment of focus, Mona felt the armor reform along with the wings on her back. She pocketed the dimmed sphere and looked back at Myst and Shadow. Myst looked back up at Mona and cringed from the howling laughter before the now bluenette smiled sadly. "Myst, watch over Shadow and Hiro for me…okay?"

She turned back to where Nega could be heard laughing and took off after the fleeing darkness. Myst's eyes watched as the glowing teen disappeared behind a building before looking at the hybrid. The Vaporeon watched in silence as the corpse was battered by rainfall.

* * *

"Midnight…that means this is when she's the most powerful…" Mona mulled to herself as she flew through the city, following the flow of the black slime that was forming from the darkness. "_What the hell is she planning to do with all this energy?_" 

The once-brunette found her answer when a mass of darkness spiked into the air in front of her. She flew backwards and got ready as Nega reformed. The elemental looked the same but there were lines of dark energy attached to several points on her back, giving her the impression of feasting on the dark energy.

"_I was interrupted during my midnight snack…just to bring down your super-form like before_?" Nega asked.

"It's not going to be the same this time…" Mona replied, "because I have a better edge…"

"_You mean your little Hiro's sword_?" The elemental crooned. "_You'll never live long enough to trap me in there_…"

"We'll just see…"

The violette flew at Nega who merely blocked the sword edge with a hand. Mona's eyes widened as she was knocked aside before being knocked down. She flew upwards and away from the ground's surface as the black muck tried to leap upwards and pull her down. Mona flew behind Nega and aimed a sharp slash to the connecting 'wires' resulting in a pained yell and the muck flailed as well, some of it reverted back into shadow as well.

"So…that's it…" The violette felt a grin cover her features as Nega's teeth clenched. "…you DO have a weak—WHOA!"

The elemental almost succeeded in landing another painful blow to the human's back but Mona swerved back, dodging the hit and catching Nega off guard from behind.

"_This is too easy…_" She thought to herself as Nega was restricted from going too far by the dark coils. Mona repetitively dole out slashes to the 'power-cord' attached to Nega and dodged the sword slashes. The elemental's movements looked as though they were sluggish and controlled like a boss character out of a video game. Nega swung backwards but instead of catching Mona, who zipped back, she slashed her life-line which was on its last strand.

The elemental screamed in pain before fading into nothing. Mona only stared at where Nega had disappeared from.

"_She's toying with me…I was fighting a clone this whole time…_" The human thought as she watched the 'muck' underneath bubble and mush into itself. "_Then that means Nega is…_"

She barely had time to utter the phrase "oh shit" before a giant black feathered limb, which reached halfway to one of the nearby skyscrapers, shot upwards and its clawed end flexed. It abruptly smashed itself downwards into the muck, sending out a shockwave that could be felt from the other side of the Hudson River, and a second feathered limb emerged before performing the same action. Slowly, a black and feathered head along with two long black feathers serving for ears and a sharp beak began to emerge from the ground.

Mona only watched in horror as the head was above the muck and the giant bird-like-creature let out a deafening window-shattering scream that had her clamp both hands over her ears. She also caught sight of razor sharp teeth lining the inside of the beak and the feathered gum-line.

"What is that thing?!"

"_It's…Nega's…final form…_" Electrizen seemed to shiver. Watery's unnerved whimpers could be heard as Nega pulled herself out halfway and massive wings stretched out, dripping black muck from the sharp silver feather blades. "_She only achieves this form at Midnight…and that's when she's the most powerful!_"

Mona chose this as the best time to dive behind a building to avoid Nega's piercing red eye glare as the giant gryphon pulled itself from the ground. Slowly the muck dripped back onto the ground and the elemental hovered just slightly above the fluid, its three sharp black streaked with silver ribbon-like tails swerving back and forth in mid-air while its wings were fully expanded.

The human remained behind the building, frightened and completely unnerved by the dark-gryphon hovering over the remains of Rockefeller Plaza. She couldn't seem to get herself to move as Nega continued looking around.

"_Running away?_"

Mona's breath got caught in her throat and it seemed to escape in small gasps as she slowly turned towards the building behind her.

"_Where's that confidence you showed while flying my clone earlier? Well…your fear makes the pleasure of destroying you much more…enjoyable…_"

The sounds of sharp blades running against metal and concrete were heard and Mona flew away from the diagonally collapsing building that Nega watched fall with her three tails swaying dangerously.

"_Run, run, run as fast as you can…I can catch you warrior…killing you will be very grand…_" The gryphon grinned and her fanged teeth were exposed to the night. Mona abruptly swerved around and Nega grinned as lightning bolts struck harmlessly across her feathered form. The violette stopped in mid-air before raising her sword blade up. The darkness elemental only watched, deciding that letting the human attempt a futile move before dying was a bit more fun.

Raw lightning shot downwards into the sword and Mona grimaced from the strain of how much power was being forced in before sheathing the sword and raising both hands over her head, forming an electrified sphere that grew in size and crackled from the intensity.

"This had better work…" She hissed through her teeth as Nega watched, amused, as the violette flew above her massive head and brought the giant electrical ball down. "_**RAIKYŪ**_!!!"

(_Rai_ – Lightning/Thunder / _Kyū_ – sphere)

The attack struck Nega square in the face and created a smoke cloud that was not easy to distinguish from the dark but was illuminated by electrical sparks that shot off in different directions before fading. Mona only floated in place, hoping the attack dealt harm to her enemy, before a black with silver tipped tail swung forwards and knocked her into a building. She hunched over from the pain before another tail wound about her like an anaconda, preventing her from moving or escaping as the smoke dissipated and Nega was in full view.

Nega's face was charred and some of the feathers were dripping off along with the inside of her beak which had an undead-like appearance. Mona watched in alarm as the 'skin' and feathers reformed, leaving the demon-gryphon grin in place.

"_That was a very good try…from someone who is going to die…_" Nega grinned as the tail around Mona tightened, threatening to snap bones apart.

"_Can't you guys do something?_" Mona tried to endure the pain.

"_We're too exhausted…_" Steel wheezed.

"_We can't do anything while sustaining your super form!_" Gaion sounded as though he was speaking through his teeth.

"_I'm sorry warrior!_" Watery sounded close to tears. "_I don't know how long we can all last!_"

"_Even though we're immortal…and supposedly powerful…we have limits…just like…you…_" Freeze strained.

"_That…really…just…freaking…sucks!!!" _Flame yowled. "_Why…did you…have to bring…THAT up??!_"

"_Just…stating the…facts!_"

Mona's eyes widened and then clamped shut as she yelled out in pain from a tighter squeeze and her super-form began fading.

"_Yes…slowly and painfully…I have been waiting a long time for this day…or rather: _night." Nega hissed in delight as she watched the human writhe and scream in pain.

It was there Mona began to understand what people meant by life flashing before someone's eyes.

She remembered the day where her father gave her a plush doll of Sonic as a birthday present…

…the day she was pulled into Mobius by Shadow…

…actually meeting and befriending Sonic and friends…

…discovering her destiny as the Charger Emerald Warrior…

…receiving Myst as a present…

…Shadow coming into her world…

…becoming friends with Hiro…even if it was half a lie…

…falling for Shadow…

…Hiro turning out to be controlled…

…the start of the battle in Manhattan…

…freeing Hiro's soul…

…watching Hiro die after he made her promise him…

…promised him…

…she swore she would seal Nega…

…but she was too weak…

…if she failed…

…her family…

…Myst…

…Shadow…

…they would die too…

…just like Hiro…

………………………but why is the sphere still glowing? (And why did I type THAT?)

Nega watched as Mona's breaths became sluggish and she felt the rapid heart-rate increase…something she was familiar with occurring before a person died of shock.

"_As much as it is fun to watch your expressions…I think I shall end this torture…my gift…to you…_" The gryphon smirked as the tail rose over her head. Unnerved gasps could be heard from the elementals as Mona looked weakly at Nega before the rest of the feather tail obscured her from the elemental's view.

"_…I can't die…not yet…I have to…_" The brunette's eyes were abruptly hidden under clamped eyelids as her teeth clenched together.

"_I'm still…with you…_" The sphere in her grip brightened before shattering and Mona pulled her head forwards, eyes wide and gaining yellow around the exposed pupil as the energy had the sword glow brighter.

"_**I…**_"

Nega's head feathers flickered from the voice and the elemental felt movement from her coiling tail feather and her reddened eyes narrowed, applying more pressure to silence the hindrance once and for all.

"_Why won't you die, human?!_"

"**WILL…**"

Instead of silencing her, the elemental spotted a bright white glow that was seeping through small cracks in the dark coil.

"_**NOT…**_"

The elemental noticed something happening to its tail; powers of the seven elementals were running up it from where the human was being held. Nega's eyes widened as the container pulsed and there was…pain coursing through her. Just holding onto the human had that energy sting her…and it hurt…

…wait a sec…it _**HURT**_…

She wasn't supposed to feel pain! The elementals were losing strength…she felt it! Where did they get all that energy from?!

"_**DIE!**_"

It was her turn to look in surprise as the feather was completely ripped from her form and it was destroyed in a bright flash. Before she could get a good look at the human, a painful sensation ran from her wings to her lower jaw. Nega shrieked and felt numerous slashes of lightning, ice, steel, earth, fire, water, and wind as she fell backwards into her source of power, which screamed as she did so.

Mona found herself floating back in mid air, her super form reenergized to full strength. The only change was that her helmet resembled a wolf's face (with her able to see through the eye sockets) but kept the same markings, her wings were feathered, her hair color had changed to a blue-violet shade, and her eyes had visible pupils.

Nega staggered back to her clawed feet and screeched at the human in front of her, too angry and shocked that her ex-host had gained enough energy to overpower her own. The violette didn't make a comeback to the animalistic scream as the "parasite" reformed its missing tail and aimed sharpened claws at her. She dove downwards and skimmed over the black ooze that shrieked out loud when she made waves through it.

Nega bared her fangs and jumped back a full block when Mona attempted to slash at her massive frame. The gryphon-like being charged up energy that collected into her maw and she released it as a dark blackish-silver ray. Mona flew to the side and made an effort to escape it as Nega turned her head, following her movements, the energy beam severing and leveling the tops of the office buildings. Mona flew directly towards the Chrysler Building and shot over the top before the ray connected with the frame of steel.

An explosion of glass, melted steel, and battered concrete resulted as Nega cancelled the attack and was unexpectedly hit by the "_Lightning Sphere_" to the side of her face. The gryphon yowled in pain as she reformed the 'skin' before issuing a command to the ooze that spiraled upwards and attempted to either ensnare or stab at Mona. The previously-brunette unsheathed both swords from their sheaths and proceeded to hack away at the vines before having the reforming ends catch fire (defying the rainfall) and forcing them to retreat into the ground.

The black substance, upon coming in contact with the fire, shrieked before dying away into regular shades. Upon seeing Mona make a bee-line towards her, Nega flew upwards with one powerful flap of her wings. The updraft sent the teenager spiraling backwards into another window before shooting back out and giving chase to the airborne elemental. Nega spun downwards and one of her wings knocked Mona backwards a far distance. Seizing her chance, Nega swatted Mona into a cement wall and clamped both forepaws onto her as if she was trapping an insect.

"_You're through, human_!" Nega screeched. "_Even though you've gained strength, I can still eliminate you from existence_!"

"That is what you think…" Mona grinned from under the claws as she gained a brighter aura. Nega had to squint from the light before running her forelegs through the building, intending to crush the human. This had the opposite effect since Mona flew through a window on the opposite side and made a U-turn, stopping a long way from the dark elemental. "Aside from this…I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve…"

"_Don't make me laugh—_" Nega snapped. Mona sheathed both swords and focused a high amount of energy like she did three years ago. That time, she had help from Sonic and Shadow to form Electrizen's physical state. Now that she had seven elementals, and an energy boost, Mona knew exactly what she was doing. Nega's beaked head tweaked to the side, observing with a glare etched on her face as her previous confinement sparked seven different colors. "_What are you doing?_"

Mona's eyes opened abruptly and the energy brightened, blinding Nega who moved a wing over her face.

"I'm making sure we're fighting at an equal level. You don't mind _that_, do you?"

No sooner had the light dimmed and Nega lowered her wing, an electrical blast struck her in the mid-torso. The gryphon shrieked and skidded against the asphalt, her talons creating bright sparks as they ran backwards. Nega recovered and shook her head twice prior to looking straight at the giant-wolf.

Electrizen, like before, flashed seven different colors as she stood on the paved road. She was a bit smaller than Nega by just a few centimeters, only it wasn't really noticeable. Electrizen's lip was pulled back, revealing fangs that had been sharpened by the power boost and different element sparks flickered off her form once or twice, a display of energy.

"_You think that's going to defeat me_?" Nega's voice rumbled. "_The previous warrior tried the same tactic several thousand years ago, what makes you think it's going to work _again"

"I don't **think**…" Mona and Electrizen spoke simultaneously as though they shared the same mind. "I _**know**_."

Electrizen charged at Nega with her fangs bared. The jaws snapped shut too late as the elemental flew upwards. Electrizen snarled and leapt upwards as lightning struck down, disappearing in a heartbeat. Nega stopped ascending and looked at where the large wolf disappeared from. Another lightning bolt flashed and Electrizen reappeared behind Nega. Nega turned abruptly and fired her oral beam as Electrizen fired a combined fire-water-ice-electric blast.

The attacks connected with each other and the two beasts were forced back from the intensity, Electrizen skywards and Nega downwards. Nega flapped her wings in order to stay in mid air as Electrizen focused on the energy beam. The power-play came to an end when the oral beam powered through and threw Electrizen a far distance in mid-air before she disappeared into yet another crack of lightning.

Nega screeched in triumph but this was short lived due to Electrizen reappearing in front of her and biting down on her neck. The gryphon let out a combined scream and high pitched chirp as she was forced downwards. Halfway down, lightning bolts sprayed from Electrizen's fangs and into Nega, sending painful electric shocks into the elemental. Nega righted herself and scratched at the wolf's face, causing the combined elemental to close both eyes.

Electrizen unhooked her fangs and leapt backwards onto a fallen building to avoid another slash to her face. Inside the wolf, Mona held the left side of her face, some blood dribbling from a deep vertical scratch across her cheek.

"I forgot…she can still harm me…" Mona gritted her teeth.

"_You'll survive that scar…_" Electrizen growled as she kept her glowing yellow eyes fixed on Nega's red.

Nega got a grip on the ground and charged up a powerful energy ray as Electrizen crouched getting ready to sprint. The dark elemental's three tails sprang from the ground, one ensnaring her maw, and two grappling her hind legs. Nega smirked as Electrizen tried to shake them off before firing the beam.

Mona's eyes widened as she saw the energy blast hurtling towards her and forced both hands forwards.

"_STEEL_!"

The blast connected, decimating a large range of buildings that toppled over like dominoes. Nega kept the beam steady before cancelling it and smirking at her handy work. The gryphon looked skywards after hearing a combined buzz in the air. Nega caught sight of several aircrafts that shot past her head and hissed at how they were like mosquitoes.

The crafts U-turned and hurtled past her, dropping several small objects in mid-flight as Nega watched them approach. The missiles struck head on, creating several large blasts that consumed the elemental.

* * *

In Central Park, Myst's eyes widened from the explosions and shuddered as the airplanes shot overhead. The Vaporeon's finned ears went back against its head and it went against Shadow, shivering. The hedgehog woke up abruptly from a rather loud crack of lightning and a shrill cry. Shadow sat upright and exhaled sharply when Myst leapt onto him. He held onto the shivering water-type as he caught sight of Hiro, the corpse's head tilted to the side. 

The hedgehog bit his lip from seeing the fatal wounds, once he inflicted earlier, prior to looking back at the shivering Pokemon he was holding onto.

"She's in there…isn't she?" He asked.

Myst nodded, affirming Shadow's thought as he got back on his feet. The hedgehog made a move to haul Hiro's dead body but he stopped short when a white speck began to rise from it. Myst and Shadow watched as the hybrid began to disappear in what appeared to be white down-feathers that rose skywards. The Vaporeon in Shadow's arms blinked as a remaining feather floated downwards and rested on the ground.

Shadow, without a second thought, went over to the light blue vane feather and picked it up. Myst tilted its head to the side as the feather was turned slightly in the hedgehog's free hand.

* * *

Nega found the missiles infuriating. The elemental's expression was a mix of anguish and irritation as she looked skywards. She took off, avoiding another barrage that sent up large flames where she was earlier. Nega charged after a plane and caught up with it, swatting it and the unfortunate pilot into the river. She about faced and fired an energy ray that connected with another plane and she swerved the ray masterly from one direction to another, catching two others that exploded in contact. 

She then rounded up on the fourth and charged at the fleeing aircraft that had been ordered to pull back.

A burnt pile of rubble shifted then was forced off as Electrizen got back on all four limbs. Her multi-colored hide was coated by metallic plating that moved like a second skin. The wolf shook back and forth, releasing debris that got stuck to her fur as the plating dissolved. Electrizen looked at her surroundings and blinked prior to glancing upwards. A snarl along with bared fangs resulted from her seeing Nega chase after a lone plane.

The Dark Elemental got prepared to catch the plane in between her beak when another lightning bolt erupted from behind and Electrizen landed on her back. Nega screeched, caught off guard, as the plane flew from her reach. The elemental crashed downwards from the sudden weight and flapped her wings at a fast rate, trying to get airborne and knock the wolf off her back. Electrizen jumped off and charged up another charged beam right into Nega's wing, crushing any of the elemental's attempts to fly again.

Nega's 3 tails whip lashed into Electrizen's face, having the wolf turn its head sharply to the side. Inside, Mona's head lowered before she looked upwards, a murderous look on her face and Electrizen's. The black and silver gryphon clacked her beak and expanded her wings, displaying her power as Electrizen crouched and snarled at Nega, baring her fangs.

Nega and Electrizen backed up, both preparing to end the battle once and for all. The gryphon and wolf/human charged up large amounts of energy before firing them at each other, the beams forcing against one another. Mona gritted her teeth and her hands clenched and unclenched in front of her, seeing how she was going to waste energy by just trying to force Nega's attack back. It was during this train of thought that the human had an idea…

Nega saw a flicker of what she thought was weakness in the Electrizen's attack and forced even more power into her energy beam. She kept the beam focused even though there was a large explosion and a forceful earthquake shaking the ground under her. Nega listened as pained howls erupted from where the explosion came from and continued the onslaught until the energy for her beam ran dry.

Nega slumped in place, seemingly victorious as she breathed haggardly through her nostrils. The elemental cast her head skywards, releasing a chilling victory cry melded with crackled laughter that could be heard from a two mile radius. She could feel fear radiating at high levels and it made her feel _alive_. Nega craned her head towards the park and caught sight of Shadow holding onto Myst.

She was going to enjoy this…

Shadow turned abruptly towards the epicenter of several quakes and horror crossed his and Myst's features as Nega's head was seen over the treetops. The hedgehog's eyes narrowed as Nega's had a trace of sadistic pleasure. Myst shivered as several trees were pushed aside and Shadow got ready to sprint. A smirk grew on Nega's face and her three tails arched upwards like a scorpion's.

No sooner had Shadow fired a Chaos Spear, he ran in a direction, intent on hiding himself in the trees. Nega shook off the weakened attack and she swung her tails. The first whiplashed a centimeter behind Shadow's back and almost clipped Myst's tail, the second uprooted trees resulting in Shadow having to jump over the treetops…

The third sent him flying into Great Lawn, uprooting cattails and goldenrod stems. Myst shivered in Shadow's hold as the hedgehog struggled into a sitting up position and Nega approached, confident that her prey was too weak and in pain to escape.

Nega stopped a full ten yards from Shadow and Myst, fangs set in a grin in between her beak. The Elemental reared back her three tails and took aim at the hedgehog and Pokemon, eager to hear their silenced screams as anyone with a television either covered their eyes or held their breaths.

Shadow gritted his teeth and held onto Myst, keeping his eyes locked on Nega's, showing no fear.

3…

Nega's 3 tails arched…

2…

The tails flew downwards, the ends acting as spikes…

1…

A powerful fire blast threw Nega over Shadow and Myst's head, halting the fatal strikes, and the elemental impacted back-first into Turtle Pond, throwing up a wall of water. Myst looked up and barked happily at the sight of Electrizen's slow but steady approach. Shadow allowed a grin to cross his face when he recognized the familiar trace of chaos energy and staggered a good distance away from the pond, knowing very well that electricity reacted with water.

Nega screeched angrily and she tried to right herself before looking up at Electrizen, wide-eyed.

"Did-ya miss me?" Mona asked with a grin on her face. The dark elemental flailed in a sudden burst of anger and panic, her wing unable to repair itself due to all the energy she spent…believing she sent that human and those elementals into oblivion.

"_NO! NO! NO!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE __**DEAD**__**DEAD**__ YOU GODDAMN HUMAN!!!_" Nega screamed. "_HOW DID SURVIVE THAT ONSLAUGHT?!!_"

"Did you notice a flicker of weakness in my attack?"

The gryphon squinted as the puzzle pieces fit into place and she snarled. "_You tricked me…_"

"You were so focused on my demise you failed to see that I planned for you to use up all your energy in that one attack. You even believed those screams were actually real. And that's why you've lost…" Mona replied before charging up all seven of the elementals' powers in her palms as a bright white glow developed in Electrizen's steadily opening maw. Nega watched in horror as she detected a high amount of power and she flailed, trying to get upright. The violette then threw her hands forwards and Electrizen's mouth opened wide, releasing a bright and supercharged oral beam into Nega's form. "_**HASTA LA VISTA, MEESTAH**_!"

Like Nega did beforehand, Mona kept focusing on releasing the power in a steady stream, not stopping like the elemental's loud screams of pain and horror. Shadow and Myst ducked down into the grass, getting drenched in a wall of water and the brick wall behind Nega collapsed from the intensity. No sooner had Nega's screams halted, Electrizen closed her mouth and Mona dropped the attack.

Turtle Pond was a wreck. Bricks, mud, and debris were mixed into the water and a few flames danced atop the surface. Shadow and Myst slowly looked up and watched as Electrizen dissipated back into Mona, leaving the super-human standing two yards from the wrecked reservoir. All three watched as a black hand, completely unlike her gryphon form's claws, shakily emerged from the mud-water and clutched at the edge of Turtle Pond. Nega crawled out, unable to manage a physical state as her body dripped like the ooze she gained power from.

The elemental, after pulling herself from the water, lied on the ground, devoid of enough energy to fight back. Nega wearily looked upwards after two feet planted themselves beside her mucked frame.

"_Why…can't…I…kill…you…?_" Nega shivered. Mona tilted her helmeted head to the side at this question. "_You're supposed to die…just like that…__**wench**__…_" Nega spat out the word as if it was toxin.

The human only unsheathed Hiro's Sword and looked at the blade, which was glowing from the energy off Electrizen and the other elementals, before gazing down at the elemental. Nega's face looked close to Mona's only it was caked with black and some of the features were sliding off as though they were mold. When Mona remained silent, Nega lashed out but her attack was too short of the human's throat.

"_This is not supposed to happen! I had this perfectly planned. I should have had Hiro make sure you were dead when he set me loose!_"

"Well Nega, there is a phrase…" Mona interrupted. Nega gritted her teeth and watched as the blade point was lifted. "Seize the day…"

"_What…? I __**hate**__…the day…_" The elemental growled, not understanding the idiom as well as the human.

"_Exactly_…" And the blade struck deep into Nega's torso, connecting with the wet soil underneath. Myst cringed from the loud squelch and Nega found herself writhing in pain; something Mona felt dark satisfaction from.

"_How…how is this…happening?_" The dark elemental croaked. "_Why…am I feeling…pain…_?"

"That is something…you can figure out…for yourself…" Mona replied darkly through intakes of air. Nega gritted visible but melting teeth as she reached out with a hand, intending to strangle the human but failing.

"_I'll get you…I'll get you…for this…_"

"No, you're _not_." The violette smiled victoriously as Nega's arm disappeared. The elemental screamed in horror as she was drawn into the puncturing blade before disappearing into it. Mona gritted her teeth from a familiar sting going up her arm before pulling the blade from the ground. Her super-form faded, leaving Mona standing by the lake-side. The brunette looked at the sword in her hand, murmuring a faint "_Thanks Hiro_…" before slowly sheathing it and ignoring a dizzy spell from the energy she spent.

Shadow got back on his feet when he noticed the stumbling motion Mona was unconsciously going through as she walked from the lake. The brunette looked up towards the hedgehog and smiled slightly as she walked towards him, trying not to trip over her own feet as she did so. Shadow walked forwards and accelerated slightly when he saw Mona stumble and attempt to get steady. It was the second time she stumbled that Shadow caught her in an embrace and slowly had them get into a sitting up position on the ground.

Mona winced slightly from the scratch marks that were still on her face that were being hit by the rain and returned the hug.

"_Thank Gaia you're alright…_" Shadow murmured with a relieved smile on his face.

"_I was thinking the same thing about you, Shad…_" Mona smiled back. "_…I didn't want to be too late…_"

"_No, you weren't…she was just about ready to finish us off…_" The hedgehog's smile faded. "_Mona…about Hiro…_"

"_I know…he's…dead…_" The brunette replied, holding Shadow closer. "_He said he's sorry for…putting us through this…he was even human once…_"

The black and red hedgehog pulled back slightly and held out the feather. Mona regarded it with some confusion before holding onto it.

"His body disappeared…and I think he would have wanted for you to have this…" Shadow replied, looking at the sword which was right next to the CES, and contained Nega. "_…not that he hasn't given enough things for a memorial…and at least we don't have to go through the trouble of burying him…_"

The human caught the humor in his sentence and smiled faintly as she looked at the feather in her hand before Myst limped over and nuzzled under her arm. Mona stored the feather in a pocket, making sure it didn't get twisted or damaged before she pet Myst. Shadow tilted his head slightly as if asking "what about me?" and the brunette caught sight of his look. Myst noticed it as well, rolling its visible white pupils and raising what might have been its eyebrows, as Mona slipped her right hand behind Shadow's ear. The hedgehog wound one arm around her waist and his right hand held up her chin. Their eyelids slowly closed as their lips met.

Shadow pulled her close, enjoying the kiss as Mona wound her free arm over his shoulder, still stroking his ear.

"_At least this time we won't be interrupted…_" He rumbled when the teen's touch behind his ear caused a welcoming shiver to run from it.

"_I heard that…_" She replied jokingly.

"_What makes you think I didn't want you to?_" Shadow asked, smirking slightly when he noticed her face getting warm before they pulled back slightly…and a bright light along with harsh winds caught them off guard. "_**GAWDD**_**DAMN **_**IT**_!"

"_VAE!_"

"_**STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!**_" A voice shouted through a loudspeaker as they heard the buzzing of the helicopter.

"I think we've better get out of here…" Mona commented, her blown about hair preventing the people in the chopper from seeing her face.

"Ditto…" Shadow kept glaring at the light. Myst barked in agreement and Shadow got a hold on both of them. "Hopefully I have enough energy for this…"

"Chaos Control…?" Mona asked, grinning slightly.

"Chaos Control…" He replied, returning the grin, and the trio disappeared before the pilot and co-pilot could blink.

"_**Where the hell did they go?!**_"

* * *

Back at the household, John and Bita continued watching (and recording) the event on TV. Both parents felt some pride when they watched their daughter take down the 'dark elemental' and John had comforted his wife when they had to watch Mona getting crushed. 

"It's alright Bee, she's going to be alright…" He said reassuringly as they watched the event unfold. It was the scene that involved a helicopter blocking their view that had Bita jump off her seat.

"No she's not!" The mother replied and made a move to run when John grabbed her arm.

"Bita, what can you do?"

"Well I don't see you trying t—" Bita's retort was cut short by simultaneous thuds above their heads.

* * *

"Geez Shadow…do you always have to reappear a foot above the ground?" Mona asked as she was lying face-down on the ground, slightly atop Shadow with Myst a bit stuck in between. 

"Habit…" The hedgehog replied as they slowly got up in time to spot John and Bita staring at them.

"_What are you doing_…?" The mother asked, slightly angry and mostly _stunned_ that her daughter was slightly atop the hedgehog.

Myst had a stupid grin cross its dog-like face while the teenager and Shadow simultaneously let out a panicked yells of: "_**IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE**_!"

_**To be continued**_…

* * *

_**Commentary**_: 

Good grief, this was a freaking long chapter. But it was _worth it_! All 14+ pages and 9,000+ words! (_Ow…I think I pulled a finger ligament_)

I had some trouble with typing out the final battle between Electrizen/Mona and Nega but I got it straightened out so it's a bit more interesting than the 5 paragraph version of the dark elemental barely putting up a fight which I personally thought was boring as watching a snail moving a foot in a direction (I'm serious/adding it as a deleted scene later on). I was going to have Mona combine all the elementals to form a Gryphon similar to Nega but I decided against it since it would be like an episode of Power Rangers and it wouldn't make any sense.

Along with that, I'm pretty sure any giant monster fan would have noticed the similarity of a few battle scenes in here. I got inspiration from "Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidora: Giant Monster all out Attack" for quite a few portions including Nega's demonic/sadist nature.

Another inspiration is the last line of the chapter: "_It's not what it looks like_". I was watching "House", which is a pretty funny/serious medical show, and the quote fit the situation I put the characters in perfectly. (Stifled laughter)

I also added something everyone is bound to notice in most final-boss situations: you defeat them once and they re-emerge like cockroaches. Examples in the Sonic Universe are Black Doom, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Metal Sonic Overlord, Bio-Lizard, Mephiles, and Perfect Chaos. (Eye roll)

I also had to research (a _lot_!!!) on New York City's Central Park in order to get make the final battle scene realistic…I've been there before but I needed to get the scenery right. And as you've probably noticed, I got myself a Japanese Dictionary so I could name the new electrical attack "Raikyū"…even though it was completely pointless for the entire chapter.

I hope that everyone would now probably understand _why_ Hiro has a Japanese name and the reason he had to obey Nega's every command…along with other things. I really hope the dying scene wasn't that cheesy since it's supposed to be gloomy…

_**Please Review on this Chapter**_!


	22. 30 Minutes

First…a word from our sponsor:

Shadow: Looks at the unfinished fanfiction with half-lidded eyes before walking off-screen.  
(_Power_ _Ring __Loss__ / Damage____Noise_) _**BRIIIIIIIRIIIIIIIIIING  
**__Shadow: Attempting to drag Imperfection07 back to computer as she's clutching onto a GameCube controller (yes, I'm still playing it!) with a charging cord still plugged into the wall. "Imperfection! There's a fanfiction waiting to be completed!"  
Imperfection07: "__Noooo_! One more level! One more level!" Power cord gets unplugged. "_**NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….!**_"

* * *

**Dreamscape 2: The Chaos Factor  
****Chapter 21: ****30 minutes **

_**It has been a week after the battle took place in New York. The island of Manhattan is in a state of trying to recover from the battle taking place although most of the occupants are trying to get on with their lives inside the damaged city. The authorities are still trying to find out the identity of the people who have caused millions of dollars of damage to the city and they have declined the event as a terrorist attack seeing as how the giant gryphon and wolf are beyond scientific reasons.**_

_**Everyone in the tri-state area is advised to be on the lookout for a brown or black haired girl about the age of thirteen to fifteen and is possession of two fantasy-like swords. One is either a long-sword, war sword, or is of a medieval background, and the other resembles a Japanese Katana that has a black colored blade. The authorities have given this mystery character the title—**_

"Mona,"

The brunette looked up abruptly from the newspaper when she heard her name being spoken. Her face was bandaged over her scars and her brown bangs stuck out at odd angles. Mona also had on a black long-sleeve shirt and a clean pair of jeans. Kianna stood next to her desk and was giving her odd looks.

"Not that I care but," The Hispanic girl squinted, "what happened to your face?"

"I got it scratched up," Mona replied, raising a half-bandaged eyebrow.

"Yeah, but how did you get it scratched up?" She pressed. The brunette looked at her classmate with some nervousness in her expression before shrugging, giving Kianna the best excuse she could come up with.

"I tripped and fell off a curb."

A silence passed as this was processed a few times through her classmate's head. The Hispanic then rolled her eyes, humored.

"Geez Mona, I never knew you were a klutz!"

Mona only watched as the girl walked off before shrugging and re-reading the newspaper.

_**The authorities have given this mystery character the title Volt Slayer until further notice**__**. She is very dangerous and it is not known what her motive is along with the other creatures spotted.**_

After re-reading the title and the last statement, Mona sighed silently and slid the newspaper under her chair prior to glancing at the digital clock just as the final bell rang.

"_One more hour__ left__…_"

* * *

Shadow continued sitting down on the stairs with a partially slouched stance and his palm resting partially on his muzzle.

"Just thirty more minutes…" He murmured. As much as Shadow wanted to stay on Earth with the brunette, he knew very well of the dangers going on…and he had to get back to Mobius. The hedgehog was caught a bit off guard when Myst prodded him with its cold nose but relaxed and stroked its head. "You're going to miss me too…even though we had our little bouts when you were an Eevee…"

The Vaporeon seemed to shrug and purred in content as Shadow pet it behind the ears. The hedgehog smiled faintly before hearing the front door open and close, letting in the currently wrapped-like-a-mummy brunette who closed the door and locked it before setting down her load. The backpack hit the floor with a dull thump before Mona spoke up wearily and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm home…"

Shadow slowly stood up. The injuries he had sustained a week ago from the battle healed rather fast, so moving around wasn't much of a problem.

"You sound exhausted," The hedgehog walked over with a casual pace, trying not to rush his last moments until he went back.

"School has that ability…" Mona sighed as she sat down on a kitchen chair. "I had to tell 30 or so people I fell off a curb so they wouldn't ask too much about why I'm wearing bandages."

"That wouldn't exactly explain the scars they're going to see on your face." Shadow smiled as he stood behind her. The brunette got out of her chair before turning to the hedgehog and embracing him, both arms around his shoulders. Shadow returned it, one arm around her waist while the other went diagonally to her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you…" She murmured, a bit uncomfortable from the bandages.

"I would stay longer but…" Shadow sighed as he held her close. "…I don't think it's safe right now…"

"…yeah…I know…"

Both remained in silence, still in a tight embrace. No other words were exchanged, just that they wanted to make the most of what time was left. Shadow's ears seemed to fold against his head as he silently counted down.

"Shadow…maybe…"

"Hm…?"

"Maybe…during the summer…I could…you know…" The brunette tried again. "I only have…60 or so days of summer…so…if…"

"Yeah…that sounds good…" Shadow smiled before an idea came to mind. "Mona…?"

"Yes…?"

"I'm going to bring your power-ups with me…"

"Huh…?" Mona was caught a bit off guard. "Why…?"

"I think Tails was working on a miniature storage unit before I left. I think it would be easier for you to carry everything around in case of emergency so…"

"So I wouldn't have to be wearing them all the time?"

"I don't think an Elemental of Doom is going to show its face anytime soon." Shadow smiled. "Besides, we've had enough traumatizing experiences for quite a while."

"Point…" Mona chuckled before glancing at the clock. Five more minutes… She sighed and ducked her head back down into the hedgehog's shoulders. "We'd better get ready…you came through the game system…right?" Shadow nodded briefly before carefully warping them to her room. The brunette released her hold and turned on the television screen before she did the game. The mini screen displayed the cube insignia as Mona stood back up.

"Just three minutes…" Shadow murmured.

"I know…" Mona sat down again. The hedgehog followed her example and sat down next to the brunette. "…I don't want you to leave…"

"We'd better make the best of these last few moments then…" Shadow whispered, going next to her ear and reaching slowly around her waist. Mona turned abruptly at the sound of his voice.

"Wait…wha—?" Any other thought was omitted when bronze and peach connected.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe Shadow just left for Earth without telling us about it!" Sonic exclaimed as he walked around the room of Tails' workshop in the Mystic ruins. "He just up and left just in time for Eggman to release a robot and cause havoc with Chaos Control!"

"Calm down Sonic…it's not like he did it just to spite us." Tails replied as he put finishing touches on a hexagonal machine. It was a bit flat but had enough room for either one of the Mobians to walk through. In short, it was a dimensional gate…which seemed to be in its prototype stage.

"Yeah, maybe he wanted to visit his girlfriend…" The blue hedgehog shrugged.

"Sonic…" Tails' voice gained a warning note as he tightened a bolt.

"Okay-okay, but if I'm right and you open that gate and link it to Shadow's position-or-whatever, he's going to…err…I can't think of anything…but I know it's got something to do with…" Sonic stopped pacing with a finger to the side of his head just as the prototype-gate sparked to life and the Kitsune found himself staring into it. Sonic turned his attention to the gate and noticed Tails had gone silent. "Tails…?"

The twin-tailed fox had a faint blush on his face which caused the blue hedgehog to gain an incredulous expression.

"TAAAAIIILLLS…?" Sonic waved one of his gloved hands in front of his friend's face. Tails continued staring ahead which caused the hedgehog to look into the portal. "Geez, did you hook up to someone's TV reception o—_**OH MY GOSH**_!"

* * *

The lip lock was abruptly cut short the instant Shadow heard laughter coming from the game system. The hedgehog slowly pulled away from the human and turned towards it. It was in the screen Shadow and Mona caught sight of Sonic laughing in hysterics while yelling "I knew it!" as Tails stared at them with a dazed expression.

"Wow…kiss her again…" He drawled. This caused Sonic to laugh harder while Mona and Shadow stared at him incredulously.

"_**TAILS!**__" Mona flushed a deep red and clung onto Shadow like a lifeline._

"_**Stop watching us!**__" Shadow yelled before turning towards Sonic, who was still laughing. "**And you** **stop**** laughing!**__"_

Myst continued watching the spectacle from outside the room. The Vaporeon rolled its eyes as Shadow yelled in anguish and charged into the game system, aiming to strangle his rival, before sauntering down the stairs to the kitchen.

"_That'__s e__nough excitement for one day_…"

**End…**

* * *

_Imperfection07: Looks at top of screen. "Wow...has it really been almost 3 years since I started this thing? Certainly took me a long time, right folks? Anyway, I'm giving this area of the Dreamscape series a break until I finish another fanfic. I've got sequel ideas but I need them to get sorted out before I start typing it. In other news, I'm sending this chapter while on vacation for Thanksgiving. Luckily for me, one of my relatives has a wireless internet connection that my laptop can run on so I can post this!"  
Shadow: "Just finish the fanfic already!"  
Mona: "Please?!"  
Hiro: "For the love of Gaia! Get on with it!"__  
Imperfection07: "Okay! Okay! I'm going...just...give me and my fanfic a moment..."  
(LONG PAUSE)  
Shadow: Impatient/Annoyed "...AUTHORESS!!!!"  
Imperfection07: "Okay we're done!"_

Thank You and have a Happy Thanksgiving/Holiday!


End file.
